Todo Por Tu Culpa
by kassia de robsten
Summary: Mi lucha era cada vez mas débil, respiro una y otra vez para poder calmarme, sus caricias me están volviendo loca, eran muy osadas, sus manos se deslizaban por entre mis muslos, él estaba penetrando en mi interior, estaba abusando de mi, ese príncipe estaba abusando de mi. Pero igual no lo podía detener, era excitación lo que sentía, y no debía, no era correcto él me estaba viol...
1. UN BAILE ATERRADOR

Aclaratoria: los personajes pertenecen a E.L JAMES, la historia si es mía

**UN BAILE ATERRADOR.**

la velada en la mansión de la Sra. Delacroix estaba siendo un éxito. a pesar del viento helado que azotaba la mansión, los invitados habían llegado en sus coches de ultimo año.

no había venido por la bella y gentil anfitriona, la Sra. Delacroix lo sabia, sino para enterarme de las novedades. Se rumoreaba que vendría alguien importante pero nadie sabia quien era . Pero la Sra. Delacroix no podía perder la oportunidad de llamar la atención de todos en Seattle.

Aun así se podía bailar, comer y beber; la Sra. Delacroix era conocida por sus famosos banquetes. Todos venían por un propósito: ganar fama entre los mas ricos de todo Seattle

La música de los violines, el pianoforte, la trampa y la danza creaban una atmósfera de alegría. se conversaba sobre cosas que le interesaban a las familias de los lugares. se comentaba y criticaba, aunque se trataba de no ofender a nadie. el salón era grande habían cortinas sedosas y muy caras. Pero eso era lo que menos faltaba el dinero…

todos participaban menos yo claro..

todas eran muy bonitas voluptuosas y la verdad me apenaba mostrarme en publico simplemente me sentaba a observar silenciosamente. Solo venia a estas reuniones por mi amiga de piso Katherine Kavanagh ella quería ser periodista y tenia que conocer a toda la gente importante y rica. Según ella para _darme a conocer._

— estas callada Anastasia — me dijo José.

— Lo se te pido que me disculpes, es que me duele un poco la cabeza — dije sonriendo

— Por que no me lo has dicho , no hubiéramos bailado, no moriré por eso Ana —me miro con calidez, preocupado y también se sonrojo.

— Te conozco — me burle —eres inquieto y tan seductor, que estoy segura que te aburrirías si no bailabas aunque sea una pieza.

— Y yo estoy seguro que si fuera tan seductor como dices, no hubieras bailado conmigo, a ninguna mujer le agradan los hombres así

— Que mal nos conocen — le dije sonriendo.

— Creo que te conozco bien, o eso debería ser , porque hemos crecido juntos — se burla – estarán en el festival de beneficencia el mes entrante?.

— No estoy segura Kate no me ha mencionado nada aun.

— Me aburriré si no vas…

— Hay José creo que deberías conocer a mas chicas te he dicho que no me interesas pero pareces no comprender — me enojaba que siempre quisiera insinuarse me, desde hace dos años a estado pidiendo me para ser novios, pero no es algo que me interese.

—Tendré paciencia como la que he venido teniendo estos dos últimos años — se levanto y me sonrío — te apetece otra copa de vino?

— Si por favor — agradecí, en estas velada lo que menos quería era hablar con los demás, y siempre que estas bebiendo, nadie se acerca eso es sinónimo de que estas con alguien, porque ¿ quien bebería en una fiesta sola?.

— Te esta molestando ora vez? — dijo acercándose Kate con su cámara.

— Si, sabes… a veces creo que nunca se cansará — dije pensativa.

— Eso acabaría, si te buscaras un novio — dijo sonriendo me — además estas en el lugar indicado, aquí hay muchos hombres ricos y apuestos, se a estado mencionando que vendrá alguien muy importante, que te parece flecharlo con tu corazón — se burlo Kate.

— Yo no necesito un hombre, y menos buscarlo, además no me hace falta, ya veré como sacudirme a José.

En ese momento se estaba acercando José con dos bebidas.

— OH, gracias José — dijo Kate tomando el vaso de su mano, que supuse era su bebida.

— No ay problema — dijo José dándome mi bebida — ya regreso.

— Gracias — l e sonreí — te falta mucho o ya nos podemos ir? Me matan estos zapatos.

— Ni loca nos vamos, nos quedaremos hasta que llegue el famoso soltero multimillonario, puedo tener un bueno reportaje para el periódico escolar.

— Un día te matare, Kate lo juro por el dolor que siento en mis pobres pies —ella solo sonríe tomo su cámara y se aleja para seguir tomando fotografías.

Pase la noche sentada bebiendo vino y hablando trivialidades con José. Se hicieron las once y media y nada del famoso millonario que todos hablaban.

— Kate, me marcho ya nos puedo mas, mejor nos vemos en el departamento si — le dije a Kate mientras ella tomaba unas fotos de una pareja sonriente que posaban alegremente.

— Espera me un momento que yo también estoy a punto de irme solo dame treinta minutos si? — me rogó con su carita de perro regañad

— Treinta minutos y ya — la advertí.

— Lo juro.

En ese momento la gente empezó amontonase en la entrada todos los fotógrafos que habían asistido empezaron a lanzar _flash._

— por fin a llegado — dijo Kate mientras iba a la entrada a tomar fotos, la pareja que estaba posando hace un minuto, creo que se habían enfadados, pero no dijeron nada, solo se alejaron murmurando cosas que no pude distinguir.

Me fui a sentar a esperar que Kate terminara con sus fotos, moría por tirarme en mi cama, darme una ducha, mañana tendría que ir a trabajar y me sentía exhausta. Kate se acerco a mi sonriente.

— ya tengo suficientes, ahora solo quiero un baso de vino — dijo sentándose y tomando mi baso — ya nos vamos solo esperemos que la gente de la entrada se dispersen… a que no sabes quien era? — dijo asombrada — era Cristian Grey.

Quede un poco confundida Cristian Grey? Yo no se quien era.

— Ana no me digas que no sabes quien — dijo perpleja mi amiga — por dios Ana en que mundo vives…!?

— No se quien es — dije encogiendo me de hombros — quien es?

— El soltero mas bello y sexi de todos los EEUU y cabe mencionar que, ultramega millonario… — estaba emocionaba por las fotos que había conseguido yo solo quería irme a descansar.

Entre la multitud aparecieron hombre alto muy atractivo, atractivo en verdad, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color cobrizo y brillantes ojos grises que me observan atentamente y note como ira en su mirada , _ya te estas volviendo loca Ana _me dice mi subconsciente. Necesito un momento para articular palabra.

— el quien es Kate? — pregunto observando lo atentamente.

— El es Cristian Grey ana — me responde sonriente — es mi imaginación o te esta observando a ti?

Y en realidad Kate tenia razón, me estaba mirando y no me gustaba para nada, su rostro era duro, me miraba con determinación. Demostraba poder y la voluntad implacable de una amenaza. Me estremecí, no podía apartar la mirada de el. El se volteo a tenderle le mano a la anfitriona eso me dio unos segundos para respirar._Ya estas paranoica Anastasia Rose Steele. _Me reprocha mi subconsciente.

— claro que no me miraba a mi, simplemente miraba el salón — claro que no, eso no me lo creía ni yo misma, pero tenia miedo de ese hombre me transmitía mala vibra — vámonos mejor que ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

— si, solo espera que acabe con este vino — dijo tomando n sorbo del vino.

Respire hondo y lentamente , nunca me dejaba dominado por la tensión, nada era igual desde que hace dos días mi prima Claire había aparecido en mi departamento pidiendo me que la ocultara porque temía por su vida. Lo curioso era que no me había contado nada mas. Desde ese día me he vuelto paranoica todo me asusta y siento que me siguen.

— esta bien, luego nos vamos.

— que crees que estén hablando — me pregunta distraía mientras menea el vino en su vaso.

— quien? Ellos — señalo con la vista hacia donde se encuentra Cristian Grey.

— no tu abuela — se burla — claro que el.

— no lo se, como voy a saberlo Kate si estoy aquí contigo me estaba ganando la tensión, ese hombre no dejaba de mirarme y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— que genio el tuyo hoy — se queja.

— lo siento, es que de verdad estoy cansada.

— pues vámonos mejor antes que me golpees — se burla con ironía.

Me río y nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. En ese momento siento a alguien parado detrás de mi me volteo y me encuentro con Cristian Grey con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

— Se retiran las señoritas — pregunto mirando me a los ojos.

— Si — respondió Kate viendo que yo no podía articular ningún tipo de respuesta.

— Antes de que se vallan me concederías el honor de esta pieza — me extendió su mano, pero yo no pude responderle, estaba perdida. Por que me pedía a mi un baile, siendo que habían mucha chicas muriendo por bailar con el?.

— Ana — me sacudió el brazo Kate — anda yo espero a que termines.

— no, no hace falta no me apetece bailar y como ya le dijo Kate, ya nos íbamos — tome mi cartera y eche andar pero un hombre se me apareció en frente impidiendo me el paso.

— sin embargo, insisto — me dedico una sonrisa forzada. Ese hombre me daba miedo. Había algo en su mirada que no me convencía.

— Anastasia diviértete un poco, un baile no te hará daño — me empujo Kate hacia el arrogante Cristian Grey. Ella siempre decía mi nombre completo cuando no estaba desacuerdo con algo que estaba haciendo.

— No tiene importancia—interrumpió el — si la señorita aquí presente esta atemorizada, no insistiré.

— en absoluto — dije indignada — yo no le tengo miedo a nadie — pero la verdad no estaba tan segura de eso.

— entonces — me estiro su mano elegantemente — bailemos — me sonrió.

Que otra alternativa tenia todos los presentes me miraban interesados. Con la cabeza erguida tome su mano y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista.

Su bailaba muy bien y con una elegancia incomparable, pero sin embargo ¿por qué yo?. Esto no me gustaba para nada.

Completamos una vuelta. Me sentía perturbada por sus ojos, que no dejaban de mirarme, nunca había estado tan pendiente de la mano de un hombre en mi cintura, del roce de sus piernas contra la mía o la mera presencia masculina.

— Anastasia — pronuncio mi nombre con voz profunda —te queda bien con la actitud que has adoptado esta noche, pero te conozco muy bien Claire — pronuncio el nombre de mi prima con ira y lentamente.

Me tense y lo mire directo a los ojos — ¿perdón?.

— ya he cumplido con las formalidades como correspondía. Pero no tengo intenciones de perder el tiempo con hechizos de encanto. Debo hablarte.

— me temo, Sr. Grey que estas en un error — dije con el ceño fruncido — yo no soy…

— ¿ has pensado que no te reconocería? — me interrumpió — nunca nos han presentado, es cierto, pero te he visto varias veces con mi hermano en reuniones y en casa de mis padres.

— creo que esta hablando de mi prima Claire. Dicen que nos parecemos mucho, pero le aseguro que soy Anastasia Steele.

Por que no me imagine que esto sucedería? Cuando herramos pequeñas todo el mundo creía que herramos mellizas, pero yo había dado por sentado que a medida creciéramos nos pareceríamos menos.

— la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes precisamente. No me importa como te llames. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre la muerte de mi hermano menor Carlos y juro por su memoria que lo averiguare contigo o sin ti, y si pasa la segunda opción lo lamentaras mas aún.

La intensidad de su voz y las palabras que había utilizado, y como las pronunciaban me produjeron escalofrío. Al estoy segura de que no me creerá y ni si quiera me va a prestar atención.

— si su hermano ha muerto, lo siento, pero no tengo nada que ver con eso — dije segura y mirando lo a los ojos.

El vacilo un instante; su expresión se torno como el acero, y sus ojos se incendiaron de puro odio. Me tomo de la cintura con intensidad y fuerza. Me atrajo hacia el, mas de lo que indicaban los buenos modales, que era lo mas presente en estos eventos. Sus labios rozaron mi cien.

— ¿ tienes idea en el peligro que te encuentras? Yo no soy Carlos, todo decoro y lleno de amabilidad. Yo hago lo que me place, y muchos me condenarán por eso. Ten la plena seguridad de que te arrastraré y te humillare, si es necesario, hasta lograr mi propósito..

No pude respirar,trate de aparatar me de el, pero me sujetaba con fuerza. Lo mire con odio y el me sonrió.

Mire alrededor para ver si alguien estaba observando pero me di cuenta que en todo alrededor habían hombres de trajes negros bailando con chicas sonrientes y complacidas de que las hallan sacado a bailar. _Menudas torpes._

Respire profundo, sentí que una llama se encendía en lo profundo de mi cuerpo.

— le he dicho que yo no se nada. ¡ el hecho que no me crea no le da derecho a insultarme y amenazarme! — grite bajito pero con intensidad, tenia miedo.

— no ha sido una amenazada, sino una promesa — me sonrío, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Hay muchas cosas que mi prima me esta ocultando

— que no podrá cumplir aquí en público — tengo que razonar, por muy loco que parezca no se atrevería a perder su reputación.

— te equivocas — dijo suavemente., el estaba seguro de si mismo y de que podría controlar la situación. Había algo en su mirada que decía que era cierto. Me miraba con ironía.

Estaba respirando agitada sin darme cuenta. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron pero de la rabia que sentía.

— OK, ahora que hemos llegado a un entendimiento, quizás puedas explicarme como ha muerto mi hermano.

— no tengo nada que decir porque no se nada ¡! — perdí la clama —de que nunca he estado ahí, ni si quiera conozco a su hermano. No sabia que usted existía hasta que apareció esta noche.

— te han visto salir de la casa pasadas las dos de la mañana, algunas horas después que probablemente mi hermano fue asesinado en su cama. Entre las sabanas se encontraron cabellos castaños claros, como los tuyos. Y un camisón verde bordado que, según la ama de llaves, te pertenecía. Has estado ahí, no tengo la menor duda.

Saltee un paso y perdí el ritmo de la canción, perdí el equilibrio. El me sujetaba fuerte, me aprisiono contra su pecho varonil. Trate de librarme de el, como no pude, baje mi mirada para esconder mi perturbación.

— esto es un error — fue lo único que pude decir.

— claro que ha sido un error, el error fue el que cometió mi hermano cuando permitió que regresaras por una noche después que te había echado. Debo admitir que esta indecisión es mas entendible cuando se trata de relaciones tan intimas.

Su mensaje era muy claro. Claire había sido su amante. No quería creerlo, pero era demasiado obvio.

— te angustia que te halla desenmascarado, verdad?.

— si estoy angustiada — dije herida — es porque me has rebelado cosas sobre Claire que me hubiera gustado no saber.

Me era imposible leer su expresión, entre dientes dijo — de acuerdo, Anastasia, cooperaras o….

— por su puesto — acepte con valentía — ¿ quien puede haber deseado la muerte de su hermano? Entre nosotros dos Sr. Grey ¿ quien se hubiera beneficiado? ¿ quien hubiera ganado la riqueza, los honores, la buena posición?.

No podía creer lo que había acabado de decir, pero me domino la ira.

Pude ver que unos de sus hombres el que pude darme cuenta era el que siempre estaba mas cerca, me miraba sorprendido. El cambio que se produjo en los brazos del hombre que me sostenían era indescriptible, el miedo me paralizo.

— creo que seria mejor que conversáramos a solas, después de todo — dijo con tono sensual.

— seria en vano, aun cuando yo accediera, ¡ cosa que no haré!.

— los que se atreven no necesitan el consentimiento de ninguna mujer, y tu no eres la excepción.

Había adoptado una mirada burlona y le brillaban los ojos.

— no lo haría, no podría…

— ¿No?, haré cualquier cosa cariño, para encontrar al asesino de mi hermano, y así quedar libre de la acusación que me ha hecho mi padre y la que acabas de hacer tu con tanta sutileza.

La música se estaba apando. Ya no resistía mas y entonces el me sujeto con naturalidad. Había una cierta distancia entre nosotros pero yo sentía la tensión, era como una espada que el tenia en la mano. Vibraba en mi interior, temblaban mis dedos, no se que pasara cuando la música se detuviera completamente. Tampoco había forma de averiguarlo, tendría que esperar. Cuando sonó la ultima nota del Vals, trate de librarme de el y escapar.

— no puede ni debes dejarme así — me dijo suavemente.

— debo volver, Kate se extrañara si no lo hago, además ya me iba.

— que piense lo que quiera— dijo con actitud arrogante.

Kate se acerco saludo al Sr. Grey. Me miro a los ojos y noto algo en mi miraba ha de ser el auxilio! Que le pedía en silencio.

— ocurre algo — pregunto cortésmente.

— no, solo le decía al señor aquí presente que ya nos teníamos que ir

— si, solo le decía a su amiga, si me podía regalar una pieza mas— aun sostenía mi mano con fuerza, pero mi vestido impedía que Kate lo viera.

— OH, de verdad lo siento Sr. Grey, pero ya nos tenemos que marchar, para otra ocasión será — bendita seas Kate.

El no tuvo alternativa, su decisión fue instantánea. Me soltó y se separo.

Me sentí débil, como si hubiera librado una batalla. Trate de disimular una sonrisa forzada.

— que pena, pero le tomare la palabra señorita…— pregunto discretamente.

— dígame, Kate, solo Kate — Kate le extendió la mano.

— OK, mucho gusta Kate, Anastasia — saludo inclinando su cabeza —confío señorita Anastasia, que nos volveremos a ver.

Sus hombre se pusieron firmes y se retiraron de tras de el. Abandonaron la pista muy elegantemente y firmes. En el momento que salieron por la entrada exhalé todo el aire que había estado aguantando.

— que paso Ana? — me pregunto preocupada Kate — estas pálida.

No pude mas senti que me cai al suelo pero alguien me sujeto, despues de eso no supe mas, me había desmayado.


	2. secuestrada

**SECUESTRADA**

Desperté en mi dormitorio, oia voces desde el living, me levante un poco sintiéndome entumecida, me levante y abri la ventana. Aun era de noche, eso significa que era de madrugada o que dormi todo el dia, me dolia un poco la cabeza. Me dirigi a al baño me di un pequeño baño sali de mi habitacion. Encontré a Kate y a Claire hablando animadamente.

— ana! Estas bien? — pregunto Kate.

— si, me duele un poco la cabeza pero nada mas — respondí sentando me en el sofá. Mire a Claire, como pidiendo le una explicación con la mirada.

vale, tenemos que hablar, ya lo se — respondió torciendo los ojos.

— si, claro que si — respondí — pero primero, quiero comer — tenia hambre, lo que me sorprendió — hace cuanto estoy dormida?.

todo el día, me preocupe un poco pero supuse que también estabas cansada — dijo Kate.

Si, un poco, supongo.

Quiero saber que paso, para que te pusieras tan mal ana, te desmayaste ¡!

Y no vengas con que después porque tienes hambre, puedes contarnos mientras preparas algo — exigió Claire.

Les relate todo lo sucedido, lo que el me dijo, lo que yo respondí, iba relatando todo mientras preparaba un emparedado, no quería admitir que estaba un poco aterrada, no por mi, si no por mi prima.

Que fue lo que paso con Carlos, Claire? — pregunto Kate, como leyendo me la mente

eso es una larga historia — dijo evadiendo el tema.

Tenemos toda la noche — di un mordico a mi emparedado.

Prima no confías en mi?

Claro que si, me pregunto si tu también.

— Lamento que Carlos este muerto — empezó, mientras se dirigía a la ventana y la habría — es muy bonita esta vista — dijo pensativa — sentía un gran afecto por el — continuó — a pesar de cómo me… trataba. Es un error creer que un acto de asesinato y suicidio, eso fue lo que dijeron que yo hice, fue asesinato, ni mas ni menos. Grey no tenia intensiones de acabar con su vida, como han expresado muchos. Como yo tampoco tenia intensiones de acabar con la mía.

De repente me sentía culpable por haber insinuado que el era el que ganaba mas si su hermano moría, pero pensándolo bien, el tenia todo, para que iba a querer mas?.

ósea, que el Sr. Grey te busca para vengarse Por que el cree que fuiste tu? — pregunto Kate

— la verdad, no se porque me busca, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo, le tengo mucho miedo prima — se acerco a nosotras de nuevo — siento mucho temor, ese hombre es aterrador.

— papa podría ayudarnos — notaba el miedo en sus ojos.

— eso ni pensarlo, no quiero implicar a nadie mas, desde que mis padres murieron en aquel accidente con tu madre, no he querido pedir ayuda a nadie, solo a ti prima, porque se que me entiendes.

— yo pienso que ana tiene razón, además nunca podrás salir, siempre vivirás con miedo y temor — explico Kate.

— dije que no Kate, y esa es mi decisión — solevanto enojada y se fue a la habitación de huésped.

— ana tenerla aquí con nosotras, nos pondrá en peligro también, mas a ti que te confundió con ella.

— ya veré que hacer, por ahora solo quiero dormir y descansar, mañana tengo un examen de política. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo — dije mientras llevaba el plato a el lavaplatos — buenas noches Kate — me despedí mientras me dirigía a mi habitación

— buenas noches preciosa.

Me fui a mi habitación en mi cama, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, pero lo haría mañana, estaba cansada pese a que había dormido todo el día, estaba cansada era emocionalmente.

Estaba casi dormida, cuando recorred lo que me dijo Cristian "te vieron salir de la casa pasadas las dos de la mañana" algo no encajaba. Sin pensarlo e levante y me dirigí a la habitación de Claire.

— Claire? — Dije abriendo la puerta.

— si prima? Sucede algo frunció el ceño.

— hay algo que me intriga.

— que es?

— porque el me dijo que te vieron salir de la casa la noche en que asesinaron a su hermano? — sentí que se puso nerviosa — que ocurrió prima? — insistí

— no lo se — dijo, después de lo que sentí una eternidad — yo estaba en sus brazos, y de pronto el quedó tendido. Observe el destello de la bala, y luego… todo quedo a oscuras. Cuando volví en mi, fue cuando me di cuenta que la bala me había rosado por eso había sangre mía. Y lo vi, Carlos estaba muerto….yo… yo solo quería escapar .

me acerque a ella y la abrase — esta bien Claire, descansa tranquila que buscaremos una solución juntas.

— gracias prima — le di un ultimo apretón y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté con el ruido del despertador, me levante tome un baño, me vestí y me fue a preparar mi desayuno, luego de terminar fui a la habitación por mi bolso y las llaves del carro.

— donde deje el celular v pregunte para mi misma.

Salí de la habitación y lo vi en el comedor, lo tome y me dirigí a salir del departamento.

— ana — oí que me llamo Claire, me de volví.

— dime prima, voy saliendo — dije sentando me en el sillón

— no quiero asustarte, pero deberías estar pendiente si te persiguen, lo digo mientras estés conduciendo.

pues has fallado, ahora me has dejado mas preocupada — admití.

— es solo un consejo prima, no te quito mas tiempo, nos vemos en la noche cuando llegues de clases.

— vale — me levante y salí del departamento dirigiendo me al ascensor.

Llegue a planta baja y me dirigí al aparcamiento con Guzmán persiguiéndome.

— buenos días Sra. Steele.

— buenos días Guzmán, como has pasado la noche.

— bien señorita, su padre le ha dejado otro recado.

— no me sorprende, que será?.

— necesita verla esta preocupado.

— no le has dicho donde estoy cierto?.

— no señorita, sigo siendo le leal — me sonrió.

— me alegra, ahora me voy a clases, descansa, vuelvo a la misma hora de siempre.

Me dirigí al coche, lo encendi y parti a la universidad. Guzmán es mi guardaespaldas desde que tengo memoria, ha estado siempre conmigo, y me ha sido leal. Yo vivia en un edificio donde mi padre me compro un departamento, muy lujoso cabe mencionar, pero cuando vió mi cercanía con Kate dijo que ella no convenía a la vida que yo llevaba, y me ordeno que me alejara de ella, como yo no iba hacer eso, pues decidi dejar el departamento y irme a vivir con Kate , ella siempre ha estado para mi.

No hablo con papa hace seis meses y todo el tiempo me manda recados con Guzmán, pero una de las normas que le di a Guzmán, era que si quería seguir conmigo, deberia prometerme no decirle a papa donde estoy y que no me persiguiera por todos lados, por que es irritante, solo que vigilara el edificio de noche, cuando duermo, porque y no queria que papa supiera donde estaba y con quien, porque pese a que siempre he estado con Kate, el nunca supo donde ella vivía ya que no le interesaba, Guzmán me quiere mucho es un señor alto corpulento de sus cuarenta y cinco, me dijo que el solo quería protegerme pero me pidió permiso, para aunque sea, poder decirle que estoy bien a mi padre, yo accedí, porque tambien le tenia apreció a Guzmán.

Estaba tan sumida e mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la universidad.

— que opina usted de lo que dijo su compañero, Sra. Steele?

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche mi apellido.

disculpe?.

Dije, que opina de la democracia?

Pienso que es genial y muy eficaz poder expresar tus pensamientos, y que los tomen enserio para considerar decisiones de nuestro país.

Excelente repuesta Sra. Steele.

Asenti, la politica no me interesaba mucho pero debia confesar que era buena en ello, ha de ser por mi padre. PAPA, dije para mi misma. En ese momento se me ocurrio una idea. Veremos que le parece a Claire

— bueno chicos, hoy han estado genial, nos vemos en la próxima clase, para entregarles sus notas.

Todos aplaudimos y a continuación, salimos de clases, gracias ha dios era la ultima. Me dirigí al estacionamiento tome el coche y me adentre por la autopista directo al centro. Me detuve en un semaforo, aproveche para llamar a Kate.

— hola Kate estas en casa?.

— no ana, estoy en casa de Elliot, ya que llamas aprovecho pare decirte que me quedare a dormir con el.

— vale amiga, nos vemos mañana

corte la llamada y segui andando, intente llamar a casa pero nadie contestaba, llegue al edificio rapido y subí, cuando llegue encontré una nota que decia, ESTOY EN EL SUPERMERCADO VUEVLVO PRONTO, casi de inmediato llego ella.

— hola prima, estaba comprando unas cositas que me faltaban — me sonrió.

— Claire siéntate quiero contarte algo que se me ocurrió.

— te acuerdas de mi apartamento?.

— si, lo dejaste por mi tío

— exacto, pero las llaves las sigo teniendo yo.

— y…

— he pensado que deberías mudarte para allá, es el lugar mas seguro ahorita para ti, y asi yo estafe mas calmada cuando salga y te quedes sola.

— Pues… si, pero sola?.

— yo te visitare cuando pueda.

— bueno no es que me anime la idea, pero tienes razón, no quiero que corras peligro por mi, y… cuando?

— mientras mas pronto mejor, asi que, hoy mismo — decidí.

— bueno, empezare a empacar — dijo, dando me una sonrisa forzada.

— estarás bien — le di un abrazo — mientras voy a decirle a la Sr. Tanner que limpie un poco, ella es la ama de llaves OK?.

— vale prima.

me dirigí al telefono de la casa he hice las llamadas, ya a los quince minutos tenía todo resuelto, tenia que confesar que ser hija del alcalde tiene sus beneficios.

— estoy lista ana — ya Claire tenia sus maletas listas — nos vamos?

— si, voy por las llaves — fui al comedor tome las llaves y salimos del departamento, al salir le dije al portero que le dijera a Guzmán, que regresaba un poco tarde que hoy podía tomarse el día libre para dormir, se que estaba cansado.

El transcurro en el auto fue muy rapido y silencioso, Claire no había dicho ni una palabra, se que estaba un poco preocupada, a ella no le gustaba estar sola. Al llegar le dije a la Sr, Tanner que estaria bajo ordenes de Claire, todo lo que ella necesitara se lo buscara, asi ella no tenia que salir del departamento, ademas ahí tenia todo lo que necesitaba. Me quede con ella una hora, pero cuando el sueño me invadió le deje las llaves y me fui, deseando le buenas noches, de camino a casa, sentia que todos los autos me seguian, en especial un Audi negro, me regañe varias veces diciendo me que estaba cansada y nada mas, al rato, perdí de vista el auto.

Llegue al edificio, todo estaba silencioso y no había nadie en recepción lo cual era muy extraño, ha de ser que rosi la recepcionista estaba para el baño subí por el ascensor y saque las llaves de mi bolso, cuando llegue a mi piso sali y me dirigí al departamento, al llegar abrí la puerta, me dirigi, a mi cuarto, cerre la ventana le eche cerrojo a la puerta y me cambie por una bata, no se si era yo, que me estaba volviendo loca pero sentia que me miraban, hasta sentia el calor de una persona, me tumbe en la cama, y senti un cuerpo que no era el mio acostado en mi cama.

— la zorra siempre vuelve a su guarida — era Cristian Grey.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de mi incondicional amiga Maripaz y a una lectora muy entusiaste Bella, me gustaría saber tu nombre y poder agradecerte besos y nos estamos leyendo..

Les gusto ?

Reviews ?


	3. dominada como una fiera

**Aclaratoria: los personajes pertenece a E.L JAMES, la historia si es mia al igual que los personajes nuevos =) **

**DOMINADA COMO UNA FIERA.**

Me puse tiesa corri, a quitar el cerrojo. Pero una mano fuerte me detuvo y me hizo girar. De pronto me encontraba envuelta en una sábana, no podia mover ni los brazos. Quise gritar, pero el aire me quedo apretado en los pulmones por una mano que cubrio la boca.

No podía respirar si quiera. El panico se apodero de mi, luche por liberarme de su mano que me inmovilizaba, estaba sofocada. Senti que me levanto en sus brazos, y salió por la puerta. Yo lo pateé y trate de hacer que me soltara, lo mordí como pude, pero no tenia suficiente fuerza.

Todo estaba oscuro, mas oscuro que la noche, escuche que llamo el ascensor " como podía bajar por el ascensar como si fuera muy normal que me estuvieran secuestrando" . finalmente me rendí a su voluntad, por que nada de lo que hacia funcionaba. " Que pasara contigo? " me preguntaba mi subconsciente.

Entonces el me quito la mano de la que el aire fresco, puro y vital me flujia por el cuerpo. Era obvio que si me movia o trataba de gritar volvería a cubrirme la boca. No fue necesario que me amenazara, podia sentirlo, era mas que palpable entre nosotros. Docil, a ciegas, aterrada y furiosa al mismo tiempo, permanecí quieta algun día me soltara y se las vera con mi padre, como lo voy a disfrutar. Deje que me llevara hasta un coche. Oí que alguien abrio la puerta y le indico que entrara, el me tiro en el asiento, y a continuación senti que se sentó a mi lado y cerró la puerta, al isntante el coche comenzó andar.

Ningún problema? — pregunto un hombre.

Ninguno — respondió Cristian.

Cuidado. Me han dicho que tiene buenos dientes y garras— rió el hombre.

— Ya me he dado cuenta — dio una pausa — tu preocupación me conmueve, Leopold.

— Si ella pide tu corazón para el desayuno, me culparán a mi.

— Crees que tengo motivos para hacerlo? Yo creo que me ha ido bien— respondió Cristian.

Hubo un silencio y entonces Leopold dijo.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

No la has capturado — le recordó Cristian a modo de reprimenda.

No tenia ordenes de raptarla, si no de vigilar sus movimientos… — ¿! me han estado siguiendo siempre?! — y mantenerte informado.

Eso no la orden que te he dado esta noche — recordó

No. Es solo que en el baile… se comportó como una verdadera dama, y… — por que lo soy imbecil!.

¿Y que?— lo interrumpió Cristian— Ha actuado con inteligencia e ingenuidad.

Si, algo así.

Les hubiera respondido pero Cristian rió; esa risa sonó estridente y burlona. Sentí que el carro avanzaba a toda velocidad, tiene que ser que tomaron la autopista, seguramente alguien se daría cuenta que no estoy en casa, donde estaba el vigilante y la recepcionista? Será que lo planearon todo? Estaba aterrada.

Pero nadie se dará cuenta si no hasta mañana por que en casa no estaba nadie!.

Sentí que me sacaron la sabana de la cabeza,¿ me la habrá sacado Cristian? O ¿o se había caído sola por el movimiento del carro?, no lo sabía, pero prefiero creer el segundo, por que no me mostraría agradecida por esa actitud.

Mira a Cristian preguntando me que pasara conmigo, si debía hablar o permanecer callada, su rostro estaba pálido en la oscuridad de la noche. De pronto ya no tenia tanto miedo. A pesar de esa mano fuerte que me sostenía y no me permitía moverme, y ese pecho contra el que estaba apoyada, no me resignaba a creer todo no era un sueño.

Estaba inmóvil pero podía sentir el contacto con su cuerpo, no sabia a donde me llevaba y de pronto sentí ganas de hablar, me regocije al saber que yo no era Claire y que se tendría que dar cuenta.

— señor grey — dije casi con tono suplicante — esto es un error. Debe creerme.

— ¿Pide clemencia? Lamento decirle que no funcionará.

No dije nada mas. Trate de alejarme de el, había momentos inquietantes. Tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos. Tendría que actuar con inteligencia, cuando concentrara toda su atención en mi.

las puertas estaban abierta, no era lugar que me imagine que viviría un súper millonario, parado frente a nosotros esta un hombre corpulento, de hombros anchos. Que lucía un elegante traje de militar. Su cabello era castaño sus ojos achinados como los de mongol de las estepas rusas, la expresión de su rostro era la de un oso amigable. Quizá le sorprendió verme en las manos de Cristian pero no lo demostró totalmente. Se hizo de un lado para dejarnos pasar, saludando con una reverencia.

Engrasamos a un gran salón, a un extremo había una chimenea, suficientemente grande como para quemar un árbol, a los costados había dos sillones estilos de los que veías en un cuadro de napoleón durante la campaña de Egipto. El tapizado era de terciopelo; las patas eran de cocodrilos. Era obvio que habían sido desechados de la casa principal y reemplazado por piezas originales de sus mismo modelos.

También había una mesa, y sobre ella una comida interrumpida, supuse que se encontraba cenando " ha esta hora?" pregunto mi subconsciente. El techo estaba abovedado y estaba dividido con vigas que encerraban frescos pintados con tono pastel esfumados. Representaban escenas mitológicas de caza; Diana con su arco; Dafne perseguid por Apolo, quien la convirtió en un laurel. Las cornamentas de los venados y los colmillos de jabalíes adornaban las paredes. Había estandartes de seda colorida y tapices medievales.

Había una enorme escalera, con baranda de lo que supuse era roble oscuro. Cristian subió los peldaños con paso firme. Entró al primer cuarto a la derecha; era enorme y las llamas danzaban en la chimenea, comienzo a pensar que aquí no hay electricidad. Vi que había un escritorio, una mesita y mas tapices con imágenes de zorros, conejos y venados que jugueteaban entre el laurel y el acebo. Había algunos peldaños que llevaban a una cama rodeada de cortina de brocados bordados con oro. De repente, me encontraba sobre esa superficie mullida.

Me aparte de el, me libre de la manta por completo, y caí al otro lado de la cama, y me puse en pie. Desalineada y sin aliento, mire a en dirección a la puerta, pensando cual seria mi probabilidad de escapar.

vi que como, con mucha naturalidad y gracia se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

Se me acerco con una sonrisa en los labios mientras yo no podía ni raciocinar.

— Ahora, Claire — dijo satisfecho — despójate de toda tu ropa, completamente toda, permite me buscar la dulce prueba de la verdad bajo esos atuendos femeninos.

Las llamas rojas del fuego se reflejaban en la paredes. Esa era la única luz que había en la habitación, me humedecí los labios secos, no dejaba de mirar lo a los ojos, mi mente vibraba como una cuerda. El me había desafiado, el se acercó a la mesita y tomo un yesquero. L brillo quedo atrapado en su sortija de oro que tenía la forma de un de la cabeza de un oso romántico. Iluminó sus pómulos y resaltaban sus ojos grises. De pronto desee estar en mi departamento con la protección de mi padre, bendita sea la hora cuando le di el día libre a Guzmán.

— ¡ No hay necesidad de probar nada! ¡ No soy Claire! ¡ Mi nombre es Anastasia Rose Steele como le dije hace treinta y dos horas en el baile !

— ¿ Me perdonarías si no te creyera una vez mas?

— ¿ Perdonarte por tratarme de mentirosa? ¿por ser tan desconfiado que ha tenido que raptare de mi departamento? ¡ No soy tan magnánima.

— si le molesta mi actitud, hay una forma de terminar con esto. Solo tienes que decirme lo que sabes sobre la muerte de mi hermano.

— Muy bien. No se nada. L e he dicho que no soy la mujer que está buscando, ¡soy su prima!.

Luego, un poco mas calmada, le relate la historia de mi vida, desde la fecha en que nací, los nombres de mis padres y todos mis familiares, mi parentesco con Claire por parte de mi madre, quien había sido hermana del padre de Claire. Aunque el ya estaba impaciente, también le hable de la muerte de mi madre y como había vivido después de eso. también le hable del gran parecido que todos encontraban entre ella y yo. Esperaba que después de eso, el cambiara de opinión.

Pero no fue así.

— Es conveniente tener familiares o amigo parecido. ¿la culpabas a ella de tus travesuras? Por lo general ocurre así.

— ¿ que si la culpaba a ella? Eso no viene al caso.— dije molesta

— Creo que si

lo mire y recordé la historia de Claire, me contó sobre la traición y el asesinato.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por la ira de una mujer que se sintió burlada y planeó la muerte de mi hermano. Valiéndose de la intimidad que gozaba y de su irresistible atracción pudo entrar a su cuarto por última vez y dejarlo morir en un charco de sangre. La sangre de ambos.

— No hablas en serio — quede pálida.

El se me acercó. Era fuerte, atlético, peligroso…

— Te aseguro que si. Permite me tu chaqueta — no espero a que le respondiera. Directamente me quito la camisa. De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la camisa le dije con fuerza y resistencia.

— No voy a quedarme aquí.

— ¿Ah, No?

No había ni rastro de tono curioso en su voz, solo seguridad de que ocurriría lo que el deseará. Lo mire directo a los ojos, sentía el pulso en mis muñecas, los músculos tensos, y supe que podía dominarme con toa facilidad. No intento hacerlo, lo que pareció mas peligroso, sentí que algo extraño y curioso circulaba por mis venas, el me soltó de repente como si hubiera tocado un metal caliente. Estaba furiosa por lo irracional que eran sus reacciones, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. El arrojó mi chaqueta sobre la silla.

Se volteo y me miro de pies a cabeza, luego me tomó por el brazo.

— acerquémonos al fuego — me dijo con dulzura, como si estuviéramos en una cita, y de pronto asi lo pensé; en una cita con el diablo.

Acepte y me acerque con paso arrogante. el estaba detrás de mi, tan cerca que retrocedí involuntariamente el me tomó por los brazos. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección. Sentí los botones de su chaqueta en el pecho. Permanecí quieta, lo empuje.

— E este momento no es necesario que haga un sacrificio. Tampoco es deseable.

Me di por vencida, sentí su respiración y fuego por dentro. Entre dientes dije

— por favor déjame ir.

— ¿ Por que supone que lo haría, o que tendría piedad?

— No lo sé — le dije con amargura — Perdón, por un momento he pensado que podría ser humano.

— Nadie puede culparme por mis actitudes — dijo mientras sentía que contemplaba mi cabello, mis hombros y mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Sentí que su mirada atrevida me había desnudado y comprendí que eso era lo que el se proponía.

— Quiero decir… que esperaba que se comportara cortésmente.

— ¿Apelando a mis instintos de caballero? Terrible error. No poseo esos instintos con las putas, baratas y asesinas.

Me soltó la mano, me acarició el hombro, el cabello y me tomó del cuello. Se inclinó para besarme en los labios. Trate de apartarme, de impedírselo, pero no pude. El exploró toda mi boca y absorbió todo el sabor de mi boca.

Cuando por fin se apartó de mi, respiraba agitado y el gris de su mirada su torno mas profundo.

— Me intriga tu reacción. Te muestras temerosa como un gato a un baño de agua fría o como una yegua que por experiencia no deja que se le acerque ningún hombre.

— ¿ que… esperabas? — susurre.

— Una mujer de vida ligera y promiscua — empalidecí — tu has preguntado — agregó

estaba indignada y furiosa…

— Arrogante, presumido…

— comenzamos a conocernos no es asi?— me interrumpió — Creo que eres astuta y mentirosa. Te he subestimado y debo admitir que fue un error de mi parte, cabe mencionar que no cometo muchos. Debí haber imaginado que la mujer que acabo con Carlos en su propia cama sería un poco mas especial. solo me pregunto si me corresponde vengarlo en especie o si esa incitación es común en ti.

— ¡ soy prima de Claire ! ¡pregúntale a quienquiera, total todos me conocen, soy hija del alcalde! Nunca he visto a su hermano, nunca he ido mas allá de Seattle en mi vida. Yo estaba aquí cuando Claire…

— te tornas reiterativa. Te he hecho seguir desde Paris, mis hombres te han seguido hasta que llegaste a tu escondite en ese departamento con tu amiga. Ahora que estas aquí¿ crees que me dejare engatusar por esa mirada lastimosa y una historia sobre dos mujeres que se parecen? ¡ dos mujeres inteligentes y astutas que puedes destruir a los hombres!

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor.. me sentí impotente, furiosa. El siguió diciendo:

— es bochornoso que mi hermano halla muerto en la cama al lado de una mujer cualquiera. Uno siempre tiene un propósito en la vida Claire y el mío era encontrar al asesino de mi hermano. Y ahora estoy frente a ella.

Sus ojos grises estaban encendidos y su voz era firme, repente se detuvo. Se inclinó y me alzó. No me moví no proteste, el miedo me invadió. Solo deje que me llevara a la cama. No tenia caso que me resistiera, ni si quiera mi cuerpo respondía. Oía como mi subconsciente me decía que corriera, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Solo conseguí mirarlo desde arriba, fuera de mi cuerpo; dándome cuenta que el solo quería calmar su dolor provocado por esa muerte vergonzosa y sin sentido, castigando a la mujer que el creía era la asesina y total culpables admiraba a su hermano, lo amaba y lo respetaba podía verlo en sus ojos.

Me dejo sobre la cama y se recostó a mi lado, se quito las botas y se desabrocho la camisa.

Sentía deseos de escapar, pero extendí una mano hacia el, pero no alcance a tocarlo.

— escucha me Grey, por lo menos comprueba lo que te estoy diciendo, no soy Claire, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás y a mi me destruirás.

El entrecerró los ojos, no pude leer su expresión.

— ¿ posponer lo inevitable, darte tiempo para pensar? No puedo concederte lo en este momento. Primero suponiendo que eres la prima de Claire debes decirme donde esta escondida.

— ¿ Y si a pesar de ser inocente, no te lo pudiera decir?.

— Debes hacerlo y puedes hacerlo, si eres quien dices ser. Debes saber donde esta, por lo tanto si no eres Claire, ella debe estar escondida, si eres Anastasia Rose Steele, y me la entregas, te dejare libre inmediatamente.

— ¿ Y la segunda forma es… ? — la tensión parecía que me había congelado la garganta, para no traicionar a mi prima, admitiré la culpabilidad. No podía evitarlo. También podía hacer lo que el me sugería, pero no estaría en paz con migo misma si la ponía en peligro por salvarme.

— podrías conformarte con mi misericordia y confesar como has matado a Carlos y quien ha sido tu cómplice.

Me di cuenta que el quería llegar a esa pregunta, el quería arrancarme esa confesión, pero aun sabiendo la no se la diría. Se trababa mucho mas allá de la ira por una mujer. Sospeche por un momento que Claire había querido convertirme en la segunda victima de ese asesinato y suicidio. ¿ como podía convencerlo si su mente estaba llena de rencor? ¿ cuando lo único que quería era incriminarme?

Respire profundo antes de responder.

— seguramente correré un gran riesgo, ya que has admitido no ser demasiado misericordioso.

— no lo has olvidado — dijo satisfecho, me estremecí.

No dejaba de mirarlo, hasta que finalmente, perdí el control. Me aleje de el. El reaccionó de inmediato y me tomo de un hombro. Trate de liberarme, pero su manos me rasgo la camisa, dejando descubierto mi hombro blanco. Logre liberarme de el y en su mano quedo la tela.

Había perdido un zapato, y el suelo estaba frío, trate de acercarme a la puerta, imagine que afuera estaba lleno de sus hombre, pero no me importo, solo quería salir de esa habitación.

Pero el me atrapó. un brazo fuerte me ahogó, sentí que me caía. Pero el no permitió que me golpeara, eso me confundió.. me acostó sobre la alfombra de lana azul y roja al lado de la chimenea y me sujeto como si se tratara de un luchador.

— primero, ríndete — dijo gozoso.

Luche como animal salvaje, lo arañe. el me doblo el brazo y me acerco a su cuerpo. Mis senos quedaron aplastados contra su pecho. Respiraba agitada. Al moverme sentía mas y mas su cuerpo varonil. Logro dominarme, como si fuera una fiera.

Solo se oía el chisporroteo del fuego, la luz de las llamas jugaban en el rostro del hombre que estaba sobre mi, pude ver que lo había lastimado, con suma lentitud, sin dejar de mirarme se apodero de mi boca


	4. Brandy y Furis: insenzates

**Aclaratoria: los personajes pertenece a E.L JAMES, la historia si es mia al igual que los personajes nuevos =) **

**BRANDY Y FURIA : insenzates…**

Su besó fue ardiente, me obligo abrir la boca para invadirme. No sabía que era la violencia fisica a hasta este momento. Era casta, pura, solo sabía que la pasión era un agrado del amor. Pero tenia una baga idea de eso. Mi tio, años atrás había besado mi mejilla uchas beses y jose siempre lo hacia pero con mi mano, pero nada mas. Este hombre estaba violando mi espiritu me estaba quitando algo muy intimo y eso me cauzaba desazón.

Me quito la cadena de oro con el frasquito que me había regalado Claire el día que llegó. El perfume se derramo en mi hombro. Dibujo una línea en mi garganta y el olor se disperso por toda la habitación, el frasquito se hundió en mi cabello mientras el me besaba toda la mandíbula y cuello, me mordía, besaba y chupaba toda. Sus besos hicieron que mis pezones se endurecieran de pronto me senita expuesta. Sus manos desgarraron la muselina de mi ropa lentamente, hasta que quede desnuda hasta la cadera.

Al sentir su palma sobre mi abdomen ,respire profundo y negué con la cabeza. La sangre era un torrente que fluía por mis venas. Esto era una humillación y algo mas… era regocijo y emoción también. No podía negarme, cerré los ojos. Sus pestañas me acariciaban la piel.

Mi lucha era cada vez mas debil, respire ondo. Sus caricias eran muy osadas, sus manos se deslizaban entre mis muslos, causando que me estremeciera, esas intermitencia de electricidad chocaban en mi intimidad. Pero no estaba dispuesta a negarme, ya no podia.

Inexxorablemente el siguió acariciandome, y volvio a besarme, esta vez le debolbi el beso, derrame lagrimas de amargo por eso, mis piernas también quedaron descubriestas. Era vengorzoso. Deseaba escondereme mas en la oscuridad, pese a que todo la habitación solo estaba alumbrada por la luz de la chimenea, pero no sabia si tedria fuerzas para escapar y asi evitar lo que ocurriria. Tampoco sabía si de verdad quería irme.

La exitación continuaba, lenta e inquieta. Me estremeci una y otra vez. Los musculos de mi adomen se pusieron tensos. El levanto una mano y la paso por todo mi estomago respirando agitado y con los ojos profundos por el deseo.

Era crueldad refinada, una violación de los senidos. que pudiera haber despertar ese ese deseo vibrante era diabolico. Perto abandonarlo cuando sabía que era agonizante, seria el acto de un demonio, u castigo que me debastaría para siempre el ama.

La luz del fuego bañaba su rostro, apenas podía respirar, mi corazón palitaba desbocado, atoda velocidad como si estuviera en una competencia por su vida.

El abrio los ojos y como si fuera imposible se le uluminaron mas la vista, su mirada estaba encendida. Los musculos de su rostro, brazos y hombros estaban rigidos y brillantes por la agitación.

El con la intencion de derribar mis defensas, también lo hizo con las sullas. Eso me tranquilizo un poco, asi pude sonreirle y separarme de el.

Pero sus manos no me lo inpedieron y hablo con voz profunda.

— has vencido, me corresponde el castigo.

Senti una sensación exraña de triunfo cuando se quito los pantalones y volvia acostarse sobre mi. Me separo las piernas, como si estuviera en busca de su tesoro. Adverti la resistencia, y escuche que maldijo en voz baja, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un grito de dolor se ahogo en mi garganta. No podia respirar, no podia moverme, solo sabía que algo habia penetrado en mi interior.

El tiempo se detuvo, el solto mis muñecas para acariciarme el hombro y estrecharme mas en sus brazos.

— pide una tregua, se que te he herido. Permite me curar tus heridas — susurro por encima de mi hombro.

Sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo, beso mi sien, mis ojos, mi boca hasta que separo mis labios. Se adueño de mis senos; sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente. Entonces penetro mas y un placer inesperado me invadio.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire, pude respirar lentamente.

El acelero su ritmo. Me aferre a sus hombros, pero no para empujarlo, sino para acariciarlo, dominada por una extraña sensación.

No existia otra realidad, tampoco el futuro ni el pasado, solo importaba que mi sangre hervia. De reepente dejamos de movernos.

Mi cuerpo ardientes quedo inmovil junto con el sullo y unidos durante unos sentir el palpitar de mi su corazón y la fiebre de su cuerpo. Entonces el se separo de mi, lo mire mijamente con expresión vulnerable. El tambien me miraba. Su cabello estaba despeinado, en su expresión podia sentir desepción, decepción por haber estado tras la persona equivocada todo este tiempo, no era la recompensa que el esperaba tener.

Aparte la mirada, hacie frio en el cuarto la piel se me erizaba, el se incorporó y me alzo. Me dejo en la cama y me cubrio con la manta.

Totalmente desnudo y con paso arrogante se acerco a la puerta. Su cuerpo era perfecto: sus hombros eran anchos, sus piernas musculosas y y fuertes. Abrio la puerta y grita.

— Taylor !

si sorprendió, no lo demostro en absolto.

— brandi para dos y la cena por favor — pese al "por favor" era una orden.

Cero la puerta. Aunque no era actitud que un millonario haria se inclino para avivar el fuego. Se puso los pantalones y se acerco a la cama mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

El dosel de la cama era de madera de cerezo tallado. A los pies había una barra de madera que se utilizaba para alisar las sabanas en los tiempos remotos. Se apoyo de esa barra y me contemplo por lo que parecieron horas, mientras yo me sentia cada vez mas inquieta y nerviosa.

— creo que has descubierto otra forma de probar que eres Anastasia Steele.

No me sorprendió para nada que me llamara por mi nombre

— no ha sido mi intención, lo juro — digo con sarcasmo.

— lamento que esto fuera necesario. No acostumbro a violar a inocentes.

Le crei pero eso no era suficiente para borrar mi pesadumbre y como me sentia.

— no, solo a las amantes de su hermano — dije analizando que eso hubiera hecho con Claire.

Se interrumpió la conversación cuando tocaron la puerta para entregar el brandi y una bandeja de carne, panes cubiertos y copas. El dejo todo encima de la mesa que luego acerco a la cama. Descorcho la botella, y sirvio dos copas y me entrego una copa.

— no, gacias, no estoy acostumbrada a las bebidas fuertes. — me disculpe.

— ninguna dama lo esta, lo entiendo — respondió paciente — pero en una ocasión como esta, no se puede beber otra cosa.

— no necesito tomar nada.

— ¿ sospechas que quiero embriagarte? permíteme recordarte que ya no es necesario.

Me cubri con la manta furiosa.

— ¡ ni lo había pensado! — grite.

—¿ que has pensado entonces? ¿ quieres que te obligue a beber? ¿ eso es lo que buscas?.

Lo mire con desprecio y le quite la copa de las manos, al comprender lo que me quizo decir, bebi un trago de esa bebida fuerte, no ahogue, no pude respirar. Pero no dejara que el me lo advirtiera. Trague todo, aunque con lagrimas en los ojos.

El se hecho a reír.

— brandy y furia, una buena combinación para desterrar la insensatez.

Senti que la cadena regreso de nuevo a su lugar, el frasquito me habia colgado el los senos, quise apartarme de el y al moverme el frasquito reflejo la luz y llamo su atención. Tuve que soportar el calor de sus dedos mientras miraba mi colllar detenidamente. Entonces me miro.

—bebe el brandy, y luego dime donde esta ella.


	5. FORTUNA FAVET FORTIVUS

**Aclaratoria: los personajes pertenece a E.L JAMES, la historia si es mia al igual que los personajes nuevos =) **

**los cuales publicare las fotografias en mi pagina como dije la ultima vez : THE STARS TWILIGHT FANFICTION **

**FORTUNA FAVET FORTIVUS****.**

**(la fortuna fovorece a los que se atreven)**

— No… se de que me hablas — yo se que no era el fuego del brandy lo que me había confundido, sino su mirada peligrosa y amenazante.

— No me mientas. Carlos no era tan tonto como para tener una amante virgen, si ese fuera el caso te echaría su muerte en cara. Esto es un desafio para la imaginación. Eso que tienes en el cuello — dijo mientras tomaba mi collar, su tacto me erizo la piel — tiene sus iniciales — continuó — grabadas al estilo que el solía hacerlo cuando agradecía un favor, asi que, no me puedes negar que has visto a Claire. Por eso repetiré la pregunta, pero solo una vez: ¿ donde esta ?.

— y si no te lo digo ¿Que? — respondí con arrogancia. Sabía que no debía comportarme así, pero no pude evitarlo.

El solto el collar y el frasquito golpeó en mi pecho.

— supongo que es una tontería que pienses, que en este momento no tienes nada que temer — se burló.

Baje la mirada y jugue con la copa que tenia en mis manos.

— Aun cuando hubiera visto a Claire, aunque supiera donde esta ¿Crees que te lo diría? Seria traicionar a un miembro de mi familia cosa que jamás are. Seria abandonar la en tus… manos.

— es muy conmovedora tu actitud, pero me pregunto ¿has pensado lo que te costara?.

Lo mire con ojos clarisimos.

— ¿cuánto mas tendré que pagar? — pregunte.

— piensa un momento — me aconsejo — Cuando entre en el edificio no había nadie, y cuando salí tampoco había nadie, por eso si te llevo en la mañana, será como si no hubiera pasado nada, tu vuelves a tu vida normal y yo a mis asuntos. No habrás perdido tu buena reputación. Pero que ocurriría si te llevo en pleno día y te vieran los empleados del edificio, conociendo ellos y todo el mundo mi reputación de mujeriego.

Era una pregunta muy facil de responder, todos creerian que soy una mujer facil, mi padre no me creeria y yo terminaria criticada por la prensa y mis amigos. No de todos, pero a la mayoria no los dejarian juntarse conmigo y muchos dejarian de hablarme por voluntad propia.

— Un panorama no muy alentador — murmuro el mirando me a los ojos.

— no harías semejante cosa.

— Te equivocas. Podría hacer cosas peores con tal de encontrar al asesino de mi hermano.

Dirigí mi mirada al fuego.

— Entonces, no puedo hacer nada. Se que nada te detendrá.

— Creo que no te das cuenta de lo que estas aceptando tan estoicamente — me dijo con tono ácido — ¿Has pensado si Claire sería capaz de tal sacrificio como lo haces tu ?.

— No lo hago por ella, si no por mi propio honor.

— Entonces sabes donde esta y con esa actitud angelical, te atreves a negarlo. ¿Tienes alguna idea , mi querida Ana, de que estas a punto de ser derrotada?

Esas palabras fueron muy duras, incluso para mi. Pude ver las marcas de mis uñas en su cara... sus ojos grises eran fríos. Lo mire con desdén.

— Me pregunto cuando ocurrirá — lo reté.

— No te preguntes mas.

— ¿Debo arrodillarme ante ti, y suplicarte que no me lastimes? Tengo motivos para pensar que sería en vano. Tus tácticas han fallado. Una persona amenazada teme a lo desconocido. Me has sometido a un bochornoso abuso, ya no me aterra nada de lo que hagas ahora.

¿ Era el alcohol lo que me daba el valor necesario para hablar asi? No lo sabía, pero igual me sentía poderosa desafiando lo.

El bebió de un sorbo lo que restaba en su copa. luego la encerró entre sus brazos.

— Si crees que lo que te he hecho es lo máximo que puedes sufrir, te aseguro que estas equivocada. Si lo deseo puedo hacerte sufrir mas. Eres mi prisionera como decían en los tiempos pasados, aunque yo preferiría cautiva o mi sumisa. Pero el hecho es que nadie interferirá, te lo aseguro, podré usarte como me plazca. Si te sigues negando, te quedarás aquí hasta que consiga arrancarte esa confesión.

— Kate me echara de menos al la hora del almuerzo. Hará que me busquen.

— Puede que sea así, pero me pregunto si imaginará que estas conmigo. Daria lugar a muchas preguntas ¿No te parece? tales como por que tuve que retenerte en mi poder. No seria una buena fachada para tu padre ni para tu familia que es tan popular como la mía. No creo que eso sea lo que quieres, ni yo tampoco.

Lo miro fijo a los ojos, no podía negarlo. Perturbada dije.

— No resultara — luche conmigo misma, para poder creer que el fuera mas humano.

El tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo dejo caer.

— Yo creo que si. Ya me has ayudado. Por lo menos se que Claire no esta muy lejos de aquí. Estoy seguro que me ayudaras. Mientras tanto, gozaré de tu compañía.

— ¡ Te aburrirás en veinticuatro horas ! — grite enojada

— posiblemente, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo — volvió a toma el frasquito de mi cuello — el perfume de este frasquito me ofende. Estaría de acuerdo con tu prima, pero no contigo.

Con, suavidad lo desabrocho y me la quito. Lo dejo junto a su copa en la mesita.

Se acerco a mi lentamente y me tomo entre sus brazos. Con un beso ardiente ahogo mi protesta, la cual tenía a flor en mis labios. ¿Para que resistirme? El no conseguirá complacerme, no lo permitiré, me resistiré. O por lo menos no le demostraría mi excitación. Dejare que haga lo que quiera, que se harte de mi. Lograría escapar. No le confesare nada. Absolutamente nada.

El sabroso aroma del café que inundaba la habitación me despertó. La luz del día me golpeó en el rostro. Me pareció que había dormido demasiado y profundamente. Sentía cierta pesadez en las piernas. Estaba tan cómoda y abrigada que no deseaba moverme, pero tampoco podría quedarme acostada para siempre. respire profundo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego estire las piernas y las manos. Me encontré con otro cuerpo. Recordé todo lo ocurrido, y pensé que era un sueño. Volví mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos grises de Cristian, que me contemplaba con sorpresa.

— buenos días — dijo, observe las marcas de mis uñas en su rostro que llamaron mi atención.

No era un sueño; recordé el rapto, era una pesadilla que no se tornaba mas soportable a la luz del día.

— buen día — murmure.

— me parece que es mas de medio día, tu ruina es total.

— Gracias por recordármelo. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ni lo habría notado — dije con ironía.

— ¿Por qué tanta ironía? Creo que tendré que tomar alguna medida — me sonrió, su sonrisa era toda una luz, asi parecía menos peligroso y un hombre fácil de amar. Pero ya lo conocía bien, como para saber que no valía la pena. Pobre la que se enamore de ti, dije para mi misma.

— ¿Amenazas antes del desayuno?. Creo que tu conversación es algo limitada.

Me sonrió mas abiertamente — tienes razón, en la mesita al lado tuyo, hay una bandeja, ¿Puedo pedirte que sirvas para los dos?.

Un poco confundida por ese trato amable. Mire al costado y me encontré con el desayuno, que seguramente había dejado algún ama de llaves en absoluto silencio. Había una tetera de plata humeante, otra con leche caliente y una canastita con panecillos calientes cubiertas con servilletas de lino. Al incorporarme, mis senos quedaron al descubierto. Bruscamente me cubrí con la colchas. Esta situación tan íntima fue como una bofetada. Estaba desnuda en la cama de un desconocido, quien tranquilamente aguardaba que le sirviera café con leche.

No podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer, aunque me sentía incomoda y ridícula sirviendo café con leche para el hombre que me había quitado la dignidad. Parecía una dama presidiendo de una mesa de té.

Lo que mas me confundía era que sentía apetito, y con toda naturalidad tomé un panecillo y comencé a comer.

Cuando tome el tercer panecillo, sentí que me miraba satisfecho. Pero no estaba segura, ya que evitaba mirarlo. Pero sin embargo me di cuenta que había tomado su atención y no pude tragar. Afortunadamente el me pidió que le sirviera otro taza de café con leche. También me pidió un panecillo.

— creo que te he subestimado y posiblemente a Claire también.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunte.

— según me dijo Leopold. Dos mujeres abandonaron el departamento anoche, de pequeño siempre me inculcaron que las mujeres nunca deben salir sin un acompañante bien sea un guardaespaldas, una ama de llaves o un familiar masculino. Naturalmente cuando te vieron salir, pensé que era un ama de llaves, te siguieron por todo el traficó pero llegó un momento que el semáforo se lo impidió y así el muy torpe te perdió de vista. Por eso regreso a tu departamento y me informo lo que sucedía, decidí ir a esperarte, allí me encontré con un vigilante muy amable y una recepcionista muy risueña. A el le dije que iba a visitar a un viejo amigo pero que había olvidado comprar cervezas, el muy amable sabiendo quien era yo, se ofreció a ir por unas, me quede con la recepcionista, en ese momento decidí que debía dejarla con alguien, fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió darle un regalo a Leopold, el cual disfrutaría en el cuarto trasero. Por eso cuando llegaste no encontraste a nadie — eso explica todo — fue fácil entrar a tu departamento, debo aconsejarte que en el futuro coloques cerraduras mas seguras, no fue necesario forzar la entrada ya que ni seguro tenia, que descuidada eres cariño. Ahora mi pregunta es ¿Era un ama de llaves o era Claire? Puede ser que la hagas ocultado y regresado a casa, pero en ese caso. ¿Donde la tienes?

Estaba desesperada. Pero con una mirada fría respondí.

— No esperaras que confirme o niegue semejante idea.

— Creo que dadas las circunstancias bien podrías llamarme Cristian. Y no, no lo espero, pero con todo y eso, **fortuna favet fortibus**.

Yo había estudiado latín mi padre me obligo, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba

— La suerte favorece a los que se atreven, Señor Grey, pero la suerte no será suficiente para hallar una mujer que no se encuentra aquí.

— Puede ser que asi sea, pero que vergonzoso sería privar a mis hombres de la búsqueda.

No respondí. El se estiro sobre mi para dejar la taza sobre la mesa, instintivamente, me corrí hacia atrás. El hundió una mano en el colchón, de modo que la sábana se corrió y nuevamente mis senos quedaron desnudos.

— Te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre, pero tus labios no lo han pronunciado aún.

— No ha sido necesario.

— Creo que intentas poner distancia entre nosotros por medio de la formalidad. No puedo permitirlo. Te ordeno que me llames por mi nombre — Se inclino y beso mi cuello luego el valle entre mis senos.

— En realidad ¿Qué importancia tiene un nombre? — proteste agitada.

— Estoy acostumbrado a que se me obedezca.

Sentí su aliento en mi pecho, hundió los dedos en mi cabello

— ¡ Entonces te han consentido demasiado !

— ¿Quieres frústrame para mejorar mi alma, o lo haces solo por resentimiento ?

su lengua comenzó a jugar entre mis senos, acarició mi cintura y mi cadera.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, fue un alivio ara mi.

— Golpearon… a la puerta. — titubee.

— es la Sra. Jones— dijo sin detenerse.

Llamaron una vez mas.

— Por favor, Por favor Cristian.

Entonces levanto su cabeza, y me cubrió con la sabana. Con reticencia se incorporo.

— La mujer esta bien enseñada— comento con una mueca.

La Sra. Jones había venido a preguntar si quería que preparara el baño el le dijo que si, ella entro preparo la tina que se encontraba cerca del fuego, la verdad no entendía por que aquí todo era de antaño, viejo y muy anticuado, si algún día tengo el valor se lo preguntare, por que no parece un sitio propio de un millonario y menos siendo tan joven como lo era, debería ser mas moderno.

La Sra. Jones salió dejando nos solos, el se desnudo y se metió a la tina, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Se enjabono y luego se enjuago. Salio de la tina se vistió. Se coloco una camisa blanca con unos jeans, calzo sus zapatos y se paso la mano por el cabello. Una vez listo, llamo a la Sra. Jones y le ordenó que arreglara un baño para mi, por ultimo, le pidió que hiciera todo lo que yo necesitara.

— incluso decirle como salir, para que de una vuelta, Sawyer estará de guardia para que no escape.

— ¿Y quien es Sawyer?— pregunte.

— El hombre mas adulto y fiel que tengo luego de Taylor dadas la circunstancias.

Su buen humor era insoportable. Resplandeciente con su camisa blanca. Permaneció de pie a la espera de mi respuesta.

— tendré que poner a prueba su paciencia — dije con una sonrisa forzada.

— te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras — dijo, se acerco con paso firme y burlón hacía mi — no es un hombre tan mayor.

Se inclino para besarme, yo lo esquive, entonces el me beso a la fuerza.

— Tendré que quitarte esa mala costumbre cuando vuelva.

— quizá ya no este aquí — dije mientras el se acercaba a la puerta. Se volteo a mirarme.

— estarás aquí — dijo mientras me sonreía y cerraba la puerta dejando me sola en esa habitación tan grande.

Quiero darle gracias a todos los lectores que comentan algunos no tienen cuenta y por eso no puedo responderles en privado, pero agradezco el apoyo de todos a beauty`s , también de los que no comenta, auque me gustaría que lo hicieran =)

Quiero agradecer principalmente a mi amiga Maripaz, gracias amigas por tus comentarios, me alegras el día y también quiero agradecer a Lily klass por tu consejo, lo he tomado en cuenta para este capitulo, espero no se me halla escapado nada =) espero que te guste este capitulo.

Por ultimo quiero decirles que estaré actualizando el viernes, ya que trabajo y no puedo estar en Internet todo el rato… lo se, lose, apesta pero bueno… tengo que trabajar para poder ganar dinero jeje =D

Les gusto?¿

Rewiens?¿

Preguntas?¿


	6. conociendo al enemigo

**CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO**

No esperaba tantas atenciones, se suponía que estaba prisionera. Sumergirme en el agua caliente fue una sensación maravillosa. Descubrí que tenía un golpe a la altura de las costillas que seguramente me había hecho Cristian. Tenía apenas lastimado el labio y las muñecas. Y un leve dolor entre las piernas.

Todas estas, eran cicatrices de la noche anterior. Pero sin embargo, no me sentía diferente.

No tenia deseos de quitarme la vida, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier mujer en mi lugar. Sabía que lo de anoche se repetiría, pero tampoco era motivo para desesperar. Odio a Cristian, por haberme sometido a su antojo. Deseo verlo colgado y descuartizado. Pero eso no iba a pasar. ¿De que me serbia gritar y protestar? .Asi solo malgastaría mis fuerzas y energías, sin lograr ningún cambio.

¿Que puedo hacer? tiene que haber una forma de vengarme, pero tendría que actuar con mucho delicadeza. De todos, solo me preocupaba protegerme y defenderme. Tendré que ser fuerte, para resistir sus futuros ataque a mi integridad y dignidad. Mi mejor arma era el ingenio.

¿Cuanto mas durará su paciencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podrá esperar y aguantarse, para recurrir a métodos físicos de persuasión, y obligarme a confesar lo que quería saber, y lo que yo podía responder?. No lo hizo ayer, pero no se controlará mucho tiempo mas. ¿Y que pasaría si podría guardar el secreto para siempre? ¿Me convertiría en la amante de Cristian para siempre? y ¿Tendré que cumplir con las obligaciones nocturnas que semejante "titulo" implica?.

Las perspectivas eran escalofriantes, pera la idea de volver a casa no era mucho mas alentadora. el futuro que me pinto Cristian era real, aunque poco atractivo. A pesar de la luz brillante que entraba por la ventana, estaba destrozada. Nada me haría revivir, ni si quiera regresar a casa, mi vida nunca será la misma, que importa si me quedo aquí o allá.

Hombres y mujeres me miraran con desprecio, muchos disimularan pero otros me cuestionaran, como si yo hubiera elegido esto. La prensa publica lo que mas les beneficia, pero nunca piensan en el daño que causan.

Pero tenia que ser honesta conmigo misma , no regresare hasta que encuentren a Claire. Mi pregunta era. ¿Qué pasara si la encuentra, la secuestrara también, la… matara, la seduciría como a mi?

Dudo que tenga suerte con Claire, ¿ Que va a saber ella de la muerte de su hermano?.

Cristian seguramente, pensaba que Claire había seducido a Carlos para poder matarlo. Yo estaba segura que ella no era capaz de semejante barbaridad, pero ella había sido su amante, por muy cruel que me parecía la idea.

Sin embargo, no podía explicarme por que Claire le temía tanto. Si ella había presenciado el asesinato, aunque solo fuera por accidente, ¿ Porque huyo? ¿Por qué no recurrió a las autoridades para declarar lo sucedido? ¿Por que no colaboro para encontrar al asesino de su amado?. Claro que hubiera sido desagradable estar en boca de todos, muchos hubieran sospechado lo mismo que Cristian, pero no habría sido tan perturbador como los días que ha estado viviendo después de eso, y los que yo estoy viviendo hubieran sido ahorrados.

Visto desde ese ángulo, lo que Cristian pedía no era demasiado pedir. Claire podía ser razonable. Quizá cuando se entere de lo que me pasó, cooperaría, pero ¿Cuánto tardará eso en suceder?, pero de pronto la recordé el primer día que llegó a mi departamento, tan temerosa y asustada. No, ella no sería capaz de ayudar por voluntad propia.

Había otra posibilidad, tal vez el temor de Claire y la tenacidad de Cristian, provenían del mismo origen.

Claire puede tener información que implique a Cristian con la muerte de su hermano. Me quede mirando el fuego meditando esa posibilidad.

Me enjabone lentamente, me enjuague con el agua caliente perfumada, emplee todo el tiempo necesario, ya que no tenia nada que hacer. Mire a mi alrededor, contemple los tapices que adornaban las paredes, las cortinas de la cama, hermosas, aunque yo las hubiera elegido de otro color, el suelo de madera de ciprés y las alfombras.

El agua ya se enfriaba, salí de la tina, y me seque con una toalla. Me envolví en ella y la ate en mis senos. Me acerque a la venta, era muy bella la vista, una extensión hermosa, un bosque realmente bello, lastima que no lo pueda disfrutar sola.

Alguien abrió la puerta asustando me.

— lo siento señorita Steele, pero su ropa el Señor Grey a ordenado que se la llevaran y a dejado esto para usted — la Sra. Jones me entrego una falda larga de color azul y una camisa manga larga blanca — si se le ofrece algo mas, hágamelo saber — iba a retirarse cuando recordó algo y se volteo para decirme — si le apetece salir a caminar, el Sr. Sawyer estará gustoso te acompañarla — me sonrió.

— gracias, lo tendré en cuenta — asintió y se retiro. ¿Que se creía Cristian, por que se llevo mi ropa y me ha dejado esta? ¿Que quería que me volviera monja? Aunque eso no me importa mucho, desde los doce años asistía a la escuela de monjas, me querían mucho y yo también.

Me vestí, y calce mis zapatos que era lo único que había dejado, que me pertenecía. Me acerque a la cama para buscar mis hebillas, pero las había perdido, debería llevar el cabello suelto. Ahí junto a la cama estaba el collar que Cristian me había quitado anoche.

Lo tome. Cristian tenía razón, las azucenas del valle no me sentaban bien, además el frasquito era demasiado pesado y recargado para mi. Mientras lo observaba, me despertó una sospecha. No, Claire no podía haber sabido que Cristian me secuestraría, ella no podía haber planeado tanta confusión, no era posible. ¿ Y si esa idea estuviera en lamente de Claire, habría sido un error?, de no haber sido por ese collar, Cristian no estuviera tan seguro de que se donde esta ella, no volveré a usarlo nunca mas. Lo deje sobre la mesa y salí de la habitación.

La casa era tipo Georgiano (1). la casa estaba dividida por un pasillo. Tenía curiosidad de recorrerlo. Habían preciosas alfombras persas. Habían seis cuartos, uno junto al otro. En un extremo había una escalera, que supuse usaba la Sra. Jones para subir y bajar. Temí encontrarme con alguien asi que regrese.

Me detuve antes de bajar las escaleras, luego proseguí cautelosa. Mire a mi al redor, no había nadie. Había un enorme fuego encendido en la chimenea y una pistola en la mesa, desarmada, como si alguien la estuviera limpiado. La puerta principal estaba abierta y mas allá se veía el camino que seguía al bosque.

De repente escuche unos pasos detrás de mi, apareció un hombre. Llevaba una jarra en la mano y un trozo de pan en la otra. El debería ser el Sr. Sawyer, que viendo lo bien no era tan mayor como creí, debía tener sus veintisiete.

— Así que se ha levantado preciosa — preciosa? — deberías tomar algo y comer un bocado, si no, no aguantaras a la hora de la cena.

— no, gracias.

— ven, siéntate — dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá que estaba frente a la mesa, que tenía la pistola encima — háblame mientras como. Es triste comer solo.

— no seré buena compañía — dije inquieta.

— mirar tu rostro en lugar de estas paredes, será mejor y mas agradable. Tanto. que si gustas, puedes no decir nada. Ven siéntate.

Nada indicaba que fuera una orden o que me estaba custodiando, pero igual sentí que observaba todos mis movimientos. Ya que por el momento no podía regresar a la habitación porque ya la Sra. Jones ya debía estar organizando, no tenía mas alternativa que aceptar su ruda petición.

Me acerque y me senté en el sillón frente a el.

— ahora estas mejor, ves

se presento contando me muchas cosas que no me importaban, como de donde venia y porque seguía a Cristian a donde fuera. Despertó mi atención cuando lo llamo " Su Majestad".

— majestad dijiste?.

— si, hace diez años que estoy con Cristian. Lo he visto detener una bala de mosqueta con la mano, cabalgar en sus tierras de noche bajo la lluvia, raptar una actriz del escenario mientras caía el telón, pelear a puños con hombres por una mujerzuela, pero nunca lo había vista tan empeñado en conseguir algo como anoche.

— ¿Es un halago para mí o para el? ¿Por que lo llamaste Su majestad?

— voy a responder tu primera pregunta primero: no, no es un halago, hace unos minutos me ha dicho que no eres quien el buscaba. Una broma muy graciosa, tendremos de que reírnos por un rato largo. No siempre comete errores.

Junte las manos.

— Disculpa, pero no veo donde esta la gracia.

— La entiendo, Affectione (2), conociendo a Cristian. Lo sentimos por usted. Si hubiéramos sabido que era… virgen, habríamos…

— ¿Le ha dicho eso también? — pregunte tensa interrumpiendo lo.

— Ah no, el habla poco, pero era obvio por lo que no dijo, y por que me dijo como tenia que comportarme.

— Ya veo… es una pena que con un día tan hermoso tenga que estar aquí adentro custodiándome.

— Es parte del deber. ¿Estas segura que no quieres acompañarme con una taza de chocolate? ¿Quizá un copa de vino?

Negué con la cabeza mirando la mesa, donde se encontraba su pistola. Finalmente pude decir.

— ¿Tiene idea de cuanto tiempo permaneceré aquí?

— Cuanto sea necesario — me miro por debajo de sus gruesas cejas — ¿ Le inquieta saber que ocurrirá cuando la dejemos y nos marchemos? No se preocupe, Cristian se encargará.

— ¡que maravilla! — dije sonriendo sarcástica.

— ¿Duda de mi palabra? Le aseguro que no la abandonará.

— si cree que quiero un lugar en su vida, se equivoca — me temblaron las manos

— ¿Le temes?.

— ¡Claro que no!

El me miro pensativo.

— Yo le temo algunas veces, cuando se embriaga. Eres una mujer frágil y no podrías defenderte.

— Gracias por advertirme — ya lo sabía bien.

El me sonrío y arranco un dedazo de pan y queso, luego bebió un trago. Se seco la boca con una servilleta.

— A Cristian hay que demostrarle atención. Eso lo hará pensar, lo distraerá. Eso es lo que el necesita ahora.

— ¿Debo atenderlo? Si supiera bailar, supongo que eso también le agradaría — me burle.

— Bromeas — dijo pensativo — pero si lograra distraer su mente de lo que le preocupa, se ganaría el agradecimiento de la guardia.

— Ese es mi propósitos, por supuesto… un momento dijiste ¿Guardia?.

— Eres igual a Cristian — gruñó y arrojo el ultimo pedazo de pan. Luego se reclinó en el sofá — quizá no llegaría a ser tan difícil entenderlo si conocieras su historia.

— OK, convénceme y explícame eso de "majestad" y "guardia" — acepte mientras me acomodaba en el sillón.

— ¿Señorita, es que usted no sabe que Cristian es príncipe de Rutenia?

Me asfixie con mi propia respiración.

— ¿Pri... prin... príncipe dijiste? — tartamudeé.

Empezó a relatarme la historia. Cristian era adoptado, era el mayor de tres hermanos, su madre murió al dar a luz a Carlos y Rolfe, dejándolos huérfanos, ya que no tenían padres, Carlos y Rolfe eran mellizos, fueron llevados a un orfanato luego de la muerte de su hermano, el tenía cuatro años, con dos hermanos recién nacido.

— un momento — lo interrumpí — como sabes todo eso?

— yo también soy adoptado — explicó

— prosigue por favor.

Cuando sus hermanos cumplieron dos años, al orfanato llegó una señora muy conocida, que producto de la ignorancia de los niños ellos no sabían que era la Reina de Rutenia. En ese momento Rolfe estaba dormido, y fue una muy mala suerte , ya que esa tarde fueron adoptados Cristian y Carlos dejando solo a Rolfe, claro ahí estaban sus amigos el ( Sawyer) y muchos mas.

Me controle para no llorar, pobre niño.

— contrólese señorita, si no parare cuando vea que es demasiado para usted.

— sigue — suplique.

Cristian había sido enfermizo e irritante. Igual que ahora. Pensé para mi. Como si padre adoptivo se ocupaba de su hijo menor, que era Carlos, el cual era el favorito. El había sido criado pos las Nodrizas (3). la educación de Carlos había estado en manos de varios maestros, todos Eruditos (4).

En cambio, Cristian había sido puesto bajo la tutela de en Erudito veneciano muy excéntrico, a quien le gustaba la estética y la poesía, era un apasionado de la ciencia. Le dictaba clases al aire libre. Cristian practicaba gimnasia y seguía una dieta de comidas frescas y otra de ideas enriquecedoras. Así fue como el niño de príncipe débil, se convirtió en un hombre fuerte y astuto. Pero aunque había derrotado a su hermano en muchas ámbitos su padre nunca lo reconocía, es como si no quisiera que triunfara por encima de su hermano.

Carlos no le guardaba rencor. Los dos eran muy unidos, compartían el mismo dolor, de la separación de su hermano, por que pese que habían sido adoptados Cristian con seis y Carlos con dos, era una norma decirles desde pequeño, de donde provenían y lo poco que se supiera de sus historia, para evitar malos entendidos y dolores en el futuro. Por fortuna conocían la cara de su madre y desafortunadamente la de su padre, ya que eso fue lo que tenía su madre entre sus cosas.

— debo decirle, que Cristian sufrió mucho, fue excluido de muchas actividades sociales, su padre prefería a Carlos, por eso, empezaron los problemas y de ahí a lo que es ahora. Uno de sus tantos problemas y errores lo llevo a odiar a las mujeres.

— es una historia muy triste y desagradable, pero eso no me explica porque odia a las mujeres — dije frunciendo el ceño.

— vera, eso es algo que no puedo decirle, no me corresponde, me matara si se entera.

Después de un rato dijo.

— OK, le contare, pero no hoy, ya esta anocheciendo, y debe venir en camino.

— una cosa mas… — lo interrumpí, dándome cuenta que estaba oscureciendo — porque una persona siendo tan millonaria, yo nunca lo había sabido, tal vez no soy muy interesada en la vida social de las personas, pero mi amiga lo sigue muy bien, sabe quien es, pero en ningún momento me dijo que el era príncipe?

— señorita, no le he contado todo, pero nadie en todos loa Estados Unidos lo sabe, salvo la gente de Rutenia el se fue de su casa a los veinte años, no dejando rastro de su paradero.

— pero eso es estupido, dejar todo — reproche.

— empiezas a conocer a Cristian.

— otra cosa — suplique — no entiendo, una persona teniendo todo lo que tiene y siendo, además, príncipe, tiene esta casa — dije señalando nuestro alrededor — es anticuado y estoy segura que no hay electricidad.

El sonrío a carcajadas.

— es usted muy inocente.

— si, ese es mi problema — murmure.

— esta casa no es de Cristian, esta casa pertenece a Taylor, veras, si observas bien, todo es de primera calidad, lo único anticuado es su modelo, es así por que a Taylor le gusta la sencillez de las cosas, no necesita lujos, pero no quiere decir que no admite la calidad de lo moderno, el también es adoptado sabes, tiene una fotos de la casa de sus padres, Cristian lo descubrió muchas veces observándolas, y le juro que un día haría construir esa casa, y lo haría con las mejores piezas posibles… y le cumplió — dijo mirando alrededor.

— muy amable de su parte, pero porque me trajo aquí, porque no en una de sus tantas propiedades?

— debería prestar atención a las series televisivas, porque aunque sean solo programas, tienen sus verdades — aconsejo — vera, este lugar se encuentra en medio de un bosque que nadie entra, ¿ Crees que alguien puede venir aquí? ¿Crees que podrían venir a buscarte aquí? Sin mencionar que nadie sabe, que estas secuestrada, excepto Kate y tu Tía, la señora que tengo entendido a criado a tu prima Claire.

Tía Helena?.

— Tía helena esta aquí?

— si, hemos estado vigilando tu casa y las llamadas, Kate esta muy preocupada por ti y tu Tía esta buscando a tu prima, pero no sabemos nada mas, sabemos que ella se esta quedando en tu casa y que Kate te busca todos los días, hasta ayer que Cristian decidió llamarla.

— ¿Que le dijo, que le hizo? — me preocupe, Cristian cerca de Kate, no podría soportar que le sucediera algo por mi culpa.

— Ella esta bien, y no puedo decirte que le ha dicho, porque no lo se.

Me adelante para decirle.

— por que odia a las mujeres? Que le han hecho?

— señorita…

en ese momento, se abrió la puerta principal, dándome un susto de muerte . Cristian lucia cansado, entro con sus hombres lo cual reflejaban el cansancio de una larga búsqueda fallida.

— Este es el ambiente perfecto para confidencias vespertinas, ¿Me equivoco? El rojo es el color de la culpa. Y tu Sawyer, pareces un conejo asustado. ¿Que estaban hablando?

**(1) Georgiano:** En el período de la América colonial hubo varios tipos de casas construidas en base a la ubicación, los aspectos económicos y la importancia social. Lo que la mayoría de la gente identifica como estilo colonial muy probablemente sea estilo georgiano.

**(2) Affectione**: cariño en latín

**(3) Nodriza**: es una mujer que cría a los hijos de sus patrones o jefes, antiguamente los dueños de las casas grandes y millonario, daban sus hijos a criar a nodrizas y cuidaban de sus hijos preferidos, pero seguían viviendo con ellos. Ellas solo se encargaban de su educación

**(4) Eruditos**: personas que saben y tienen profundos conocimientos en todo: ciencia, arte y conocimiento en todo los ámbitos.

Hola chicas quiero darles gracias al grandísimo apoyo que me dan, se que no todos comentan =( ( me gustaría que lo hiciera ) pero se que están ahí, como siempre espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y pueden hacer preguntas y sugerencias ( son bien recibidas ) besos y nos estamos leyendo

Les gusto?

Rewiens?

Preguntas?


	7. Quemaduras

**QUEMADURAS**

— Si hubiera sabido que hablarías con ella, la habría dejado al cuidado de Taylor — dijo Cristian.

No me dijiste ninguna orden. No me has dicho que no podía hacerlo — se disculpo Sawyer.

— Se me ha olvidado — respondió con ironía — he cometido un error al confiar en tu discreción.

Los demás hombre de la "Guardia", estaban impacientes, esperando que Cristian les diera orden para retirarse a sus habitaciones para comer luego de un baño.

Uno de ellos, muy corpulento, cabello rubio, me miro directo a los ojos con expresión extraña.

Me coloque de pie.

— Me temo "Su Alteza", que la culpa ha sido mía — dije, enfatizando "Su Alteza", para que se diera cuenta, que estaba enterada de su posición.

— Lo sé.

Apenas me miró, pero sentí que me clavo una estaca. Me acusaba de interferir en sus asuntos.

— No — dijo, enardecido Sawyer, los ojos le brillaban — ella solo ha escuchado lo que yo le he contado.

— ¿Así que ahora defensor de las mujeres, Sawyer? Si como supongo, intentabas tranquilizarla, has cometido un error, por que ha sido en vano.

Se dirigió a las escaleras haciéndome seña de que lo siguiera. Me levante y lo seguí.

Una vez en la habitación, se quito la camisa y la arrojo en la cama, luego se dirigió al lavado, vertió agua en las manos y se lavo la cara, que demostraba que estaba cansado de la búsqueda de mi prima. Lo mas curioso es que no era tan difícil, simplemente se encontraba en mi departamento. Luego se seco y volteo a mirarme.

— ¿Ha sido necesario reprender a Sawyer?

— Una pregunta peculiar — dije acercándome a la ventana, observando el bosque — No puedo decirte que si porque no es verdad, pero si digo que no, estaría admitiendo que Sawyer se asusto y creo que no es así.

— ¿Entonces debo suponer que no quieres responderme?

— Piensa lo que quieras — dije arrogante.

— Lo que quiero es averiguar porque andas curioseando — pregunto, con actitud desafiante.

— Es fácil darse cuenta que quiero saber que clase de hombre me tiene retenida.

— La solución es sencilla. Pregúntame a mi.

— Estoy segura de que me darías una respuesta vanidosa pero, ¿Esperaría que te creyera?

— Eso es asunto tuyo. Cada ser humano debe llevar su propio estandarte toda la vida. El que no lo haga en un holgazán o un tonto — me dijo con la cara arrugada.

— Veo que solo confías en ti.

— tengo el privilegio de poder hacerlo.

Lo mire y esbozo una sonrisa.

— Tu actitud "Su Alteza" me hace pensar que no has tenido una buena tarde.

— Es la segunda vez que me dices su alteza, como si me lo echaras en cara. Creo que necesitas una mano dura. Por lo tanto, considerare tu ironía como una invitación.

Lo que decía era obvio. Se acerco y me bajo la falda de un tirón. Por eso falda. Pensé para mí.

Trate de empujarlo. Sentía en las manos el calor de su piel.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No ahora ¡ — grité.

— No debería, lo se, pero cuando te veo tan virginal y valiente, me olvido de la moral.

Me susurra al oído.

— No podrás derribar mis defensas.

— Claro que no. Me inclinare ante ellas.

Me tomó entre sus brazos. Me miro y me beso con soberbia.

Por todos los días que he estado aquí, me he dado cuenta que se cena tarde, las luces de las velas alumbraban las mesas y todo el comedor. Las llamas danzaban al ritmo del aire que circulaba por el salón. Las leñas ardían en la chimenea. El juego de luces de colores rojo, azul y naranja. Enmarcaban los rostros austeros de los hombres sentados a la mesa.

Cristian precedía de la mesa; había una botella de brandy y una de vino a su lado. Yo me encontraba sentado con mi falda de muselina y camisa blanca con actitud arrogante y digna.

Me habían presentado a todos formalmente. Conocí a Leopold, el primo de Cristian con su rostro desafiante y cabello oscuro, el cual estaba sentado a la izquierda de Cristian, yo estaba sentada a su la derecha de Cristian. Conocí a Taylor, un hombre tranquilo, definido y cabeza rapada, el se encontraba al lado de Leopold y al mellizo de Sawyer, que en este momento no recuerdo su nombre. Era de cabello castaño, ojos almendrados y boca sensual. Sawyer se encontraba sentado frente a su hermano. Le sonreí y el a mí. Era muy amigable, pero con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. No te que su hermano era más calmo y observador.

Cenamos sopa de carne, ellos comieron dos tipos de pescado y carne asada rociado con vino, de postre, pastel de chocolate. Observe, como llenaban las copas una y otra vez.

Aunque las mujeres decentes y con clase, no se retiraban de la mesa cuando bebían alcohol, sé que en algunos lugares sí.

Por eso había intentado retirarme, pero Cristian me lo impidió. Así que me senté con cara molesta. Con la copa en las manos y saboreando uvas pasas, observaba como los hombres hablaban y gesticulaban. Valla que parecían unos locos. Esto seguramente era el resultado de la tensión y cansancio. Mientras hablaban Leopold contaba una anécdota, que de tantas veces que lo interrumpieron había olvidado el final. De todo su relato yo solo comprendí la palabra "mujer". Fue chistoso.

— Hablando de mujer, he visto esta tarden una monja con un grupo de "jovencitas". Todas vestidas de blanco — comento el mellizo de Sawyer — todas con el pelo recogido — comentó pensativo.

— Que conmovedor ¿Jovencitas has dicho? Ya veo porque te llamo la atención — le contestó Sawyer, había traído una guitarra con dibujos románticos. Estaba tocando una melodía y apenas prestaba atención a la conversación.

Ha sido triste — suspiro — ver a todas esas jovencitas puras custodiadas.

Sawyer tosió y me miro. Cristian levanto la mirada.

¿Hay un convento por aquí?

— bueno en realidad es una escuela dirigidas por las hermana de la caridad

— Supongo que la has revisado — dijo con mordacidad.

— Claro que sí. Lo he revisado lo mejor posible, para no despertar sospechas. Es un lugar pequeño. No hay más de veinte o treinta jovencitas, muchas de ellas viven ahí durante el invierno. Fue fundada en cumplimiento de una promesa que había hecho una dama, cuando su hija menor enfermó. La joven con la que hable; una chica muy adorable que se agacho atar sus trenza cuando me acerque, me dijo que las únicas personas mayores que viven ahí, son las tres hermanas que enseñan. No hay más huéspedes y ninguna mujer mayor de veinte años ha ido de visita últimamente.

— No puedo imaginar a una mujer como Claire en un convento — fue Leopold quien hablo.

Por lo menos ya sé que me encuentro cerca de la escuela de la hermana Teresa. Solo tengo que buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

— ¿Tu qué opinas anastasia? — me pregunto Cristian sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Si digo que sí, investigaras más, de lo contrario no lo harás, pero te recuerdo que los religiosos no se valen de subterfugios.

— Eso lo sí muy bien — claro que sí, eres adoptado — ¿Conoces el colegio?

He sido alumna ahí desde los doce años hasta hace unos años.

Ante semejante confesión Cristian se sorprendió.

Los hombres empezaron a jugar con unas manzanas que estaban en una cesta encima de la mesa. Se las lanzaban unos a otros, una vela se iba a caer pero, Taylor la tomó con gran habilidad y la agregó a la chimenea. Todos estallaron en gritos y aplausos.

Sin darme cuenta todos hacían lo mismo, el lugar se convirtió en luces y manzanas voladoras. En eso estuvieron un rato largo.

Cristian se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea. Vi que se agachaba para tomar unas leñas ardientes.

De repente el humo y la leña inundaron el lugar, por el reflejo los hombres atraparon la leña que Cristian habían lanzado, pero la soltaron de golpe por el dolor. Era un torrente de manzanas, leñas y velas que le lanzaban. Cristian las atrapo todas y las lanzo al corazón de la chimenea.

— Por hoy basta, deben descansar. Tomen una vela para iluminar el camino a sus habitaciones.

Permanecieron inmóviles como estatuas. El fuego chisporroteaba. Luego un hombre río y otro hizo una mueca. Lo más asombroso de la velada era esa obediencia inmediata. Los últimos destellos se apagaron cuando los hombres subieron por las escaleras. Observe la mesa y por dentro agradecí a Cristian por haber puesto un punto y final.

— Que desastre.

— La Sra. Jones se encargara de todo. Sugiero que dejemos todo como esta. — dijo en tono serio y pensativo.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomo la copa y la botella de brandy. Tenía las manos quemadas, pero no demostró dolor alguno. Solo permaneció callado.

— Estas lastimado — comente nerviosa.

— Estoy bien.

— ¿Por qué has hecho semejante tontería?

— Para calmar a los sabuesos se necesita agua, y no tenía.

Cerró los ojos, no pude leer en su expresión nada. Tampoco en el tono de su voz.

— Estos no son sabuesos, sino hombres.

— Como te plazca. Son luchadores preparados para la acción. Están exaustos, empeñados en una búsqueda que no les atañe. Buscan una manera de liberar la energìa que acomulan y la descargan así. Entre ellos mismo.

— Eso no lo puedes permitir — le reproche.

— y no lo permitire, no pueden perder el tiempo en riñas sin sentido.

— ¿Por qué no lo detuvistes antes?.

— ¿Con que resultado? ¿ obediencia a base de resentimiento, ira y sospechas de favoritismo?. Antes de darme instruciones de cómo tratar a mis hombres piensa bien, Anastasia

Que palabras tan ruborize. Me puse en pie y lleve mis manos a la cadera.

— ¿Tienes algo para curar esas quemaduras?

— Estoy bien.

— se te podria infectar — le adbierto.

— Te he dicho que estoy bien.

— Creo que estas ebrio y por eso no sientes el dolor.

— Entonces tambien acepta que mi borrachera es voluntaria y que durara mucho.

— Si así lo deseas… No me importa en lo absoluto. Como te mueras, donde y en donde es asunto tuyo.

— Si mi muerte es dolorosa espero que la disfrutes — dijo con una mueca. Tomo la botella y me indico que subiera.

— Muy astuto.

Erguida y tensa subí. A pesar de la discución sabía que debía dirigirme a la habitación que debería compartir con el. Podía oír sus pasos lentos. Un escalofrio me erizo la piel. No debí hablarle así, no quería ni imaginar lo que me exirigiría cuando estuvieramos a solas.

El se adelanto para abrir la puerta. Entramos y dio un portazo, la cama estaba preparada. Había fuego recien encendido en la chimenea. Sobre la mesa había un cenro de velas encendidas. También había unos trozos de lino, una botella de alcanfor y una lata de enguento. Mire a Cristian.

— Taylor y la Sra. Jones se parecen a los sirvientes perfectos, tranquilos, eficientes, buena cocinera ella y se anticipan a tus necesidades y tus deseos.

— A veces creo que hacen demasiado.

— Si hicieran menos seguramente no obtendría tu aprobación ¿ Es posible satisfacerte? — le pregunte.

— Antes no. Ahora comienzo a dudar — siguió hablando — tendras el placer de curarme y vendarme, o ¿Haras el papel de institutriz y me regañaras por mi travesura? Esrtoy a tu disposición.

Dejo la copa y la botella en la mesa, se sento y extendió las manos con la palmas hacia arriba. La luz de las velas marcaban los rasgos de su rostro. Tenia los ojos hundidos y las mejillas encendidas.

Su cambio de actitud fue desconcentrante, me quede mirandolo. ¿Qué se proponío? Lo conocía bastante bien, como para saber que el no hacia las cosas solo por el hecho de hacerlas.

— Coraje — dijo con voz suave — al menos, que allas perdido el interes.

Sus palabras eran claras ¿Por qué pensar que me estaba amenazando, si no había dicho nada hiriente?, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acercarme a el. Y el mas dificíl fue tomar el lino y humedecerlo en alcanfor, colocarlo suavemente en su mano.

El estaba inmovil. Sus ojos fijos en mi. Humedecí otra venda y la coloque en su otra mano para calmar el dolor.

Luego abri el frasco de enguento, la crema era rosada olia a esencia de rosas y algo mas exotico, que no podía precisar, era una sustancia aceitosa. Trate de no mirarlo a los ojos mientras hundía un dedo en la crema. Vi su rostro serio, pero impulsivamente le pase la crema por las heridas que le había hecho la noche anterior, el se movio, adverti que estaba tenso, un mechon de mi cabello cayo y acaricio su hombro, sacudí la cabeza para hecharlo hacía atrás, al moverme toque su pierna, cosa que me perturbo mas. Pero no vacile tome mas enguento y lo pase por todas las heridas de su rostro y garganta.

Volvi la atención a sus manos, levante las venda para aplicar enguento. Eran las manos de hombres rudo, acostumbrado a las tareas difiles. Eso cambia la imagen que tenia de el: la de un despilfarrador y bebedor.

Las quemaduras era bastantes graves. Habia ampollas rojas en sus palmas y los dedos pulgares. Con sumo cuidado ate las vendas.

Cerre el frasco de enguento, la botella de alcanfor y los deje a un costado.

Su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión, si había calmado el dolor, no lo demostró. El se puso de pie, trate de darle paso. Pero si lo hacia le causaría dolor. Permanecí quieta, respiraba con dificultad.

Levante lavante la mirada lentamente. Me sentia vulnerable.

— tenia razon, a pesar de la provocación no me causaras dolor, has resistido la tentación de aprovecharte de mis quemaduras. Ahora que descubro tanta sensibilidad en ti. La pregunta es ¿Puedo negarme a sacar provecho de eso ? La respuesta, lamento decir es, no.

Me estrecho y me beso con fuerza, pero con ternura.


	8. retirada

Cap.8

Aclaratoria: los personajes pertenece a E.L JAMES, la historia si es mia al igual que los personajes nuevos =)

RETIRADA

Durante mi secundo dia como cautiva, me custodio Ryan el mellizo de ratos tocaba las cuardas de la guitarra. Hizo mejor el papel de guerdaespaldas.

Me espero fuera de la habitación, una vez que todos se fueron, y me escolto para bajar. No se si tenía ordenes de hacerlo, pero me seguia con la mirada. Si caminaba por el salón, el me seguia. Cuando me acerque a la ventana el me imito. Cuando el sol se abrio paso entre la niebla matutina, sugerí salir a caminar. El accedio, pero siempre alerta.

Pense en tratar de huir durante el paseo. Pero si escapa a la luz del día Ryan me atraparía de inmediato. Podría escuzarme un momento pero ¿Entonces para que le pedí que me acompañara?.

Sawyer y Ryan, eran los dos hombres mas jovenes de toda la la "Guardia", Ryan no domina el arte de la conversacion, solo respondía con monosilabos. Asi fue hasta qe mencione una viña que visitaba con las hermanas cuando iba a la escuela de monjas. Eso desperto su interes y empezo hacer preguntas. Pregunto cuando florecía la viña es este clima, cuando daba frutos y como eran las uvas. Luego visitamos los robles que bordeaban el camino. Le hable de la maravilla de las hojas verdes. El quizo saber la edad de los árboles y cuanto crecerían.

A medida caminamos, le mostre las variedades de los robles, las arces, las mongolías y los laureles. Le mostré las azulejas que flocería en primavera, la rama verdes de los arandanos y las ramas arqueadas de la zarzamora. Ya se me estabas a cabando el conocimiento. Afortunadamene logre atrapar su atención cuando le mencione sobre algunas bebidas fermentadas que preparaban los acadianos con las cerezas. Esas cosas aprendí cuando mi padre me obligo a estudiar ciencias naturalez.

Los cadianos eran cuidadanos que hablaban frances, establecidos en Nueva Escocia, que habían sido obligados por los ingleses abandonar sus hogares un siglo atrás. Despues de muchos años y sacrificios, había logrado llegar a Louisana, donde encontraron personas que hablaban su misma lengua, profesaba la misma religión y compartían muchas de las antiguas tradiciones.

Habia logrado distraerlo, hasta que regresamos a casa. En casa no tenían que vigilarme tanto.

Cristian regreso temprano y solo. Creo que dio cuenta lo ha gusto que estaba hablando con Ryan, porque le indico cual sería su proxima tarea. Con una sonrisa ironica, Cristian lo vio alejarse.

A mi no me dijo nada, pero en la forma que me había hecho subir, y ordenado una copa de brandy para el y te para mi, me hizo sentir mas pricienera que nunca. ¿Qué estaran pensado los demas, sobre mi? ¿ Pensaran que me fugue? ¿Sospecharan que estoy secuestrada? ¿Y Kate?. Ella lo sabía todo, estara haciendo algo por ayudarme, es mi amiga se que esta haciendo todo lo que puede. Pero Cristian la tiene vigilada, seguramente, simplimente la han obligado a seguir una actitud normal. Dios, cuando acabara esto. ¿Cómo acabaa esto?.

La luz del sl se fue apagando y llegó el atardecer. El cielo se cubrió de nubes. Cristian había regresado antes porque tenía que encargarse de su empresa, atravez de correos. Ciertamente estaba dando indicaciones, hablaba mucho por telefono. Yo solo lo observaba. Cristian es muy atractivo, seguramente en otras circunstancia, me hubiera enamorado de el.¿Que?, ya estoy pensando estupideces. Pero si lo hubiera visto en una reunión o un acto de beneficiencia, seguramente yo… ya para anastasia!. Grita mi subconciente.

Me encontraba sentada frente al fuego, bebía té y saboreba un pedazo de pastel con pasas. De a ratos miraba a Cristian. El ambiete estaba clido y humedo, rico para dormir o hacer el a… ¿ Iba a decir eso?. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Me acerque a la ventana para observar el atardecer azulado. ¿Qué estará haciendo Claire, Kate y.. José?, seguramente Claire estará disfrutando de mi jacuzzi. Kate en clase de fotografías o escribiendo algun reporte sobre la cena en casa de la Señora Delacroix. ¿ Que le habrá dicho Cristian a Kate?. Y si Claire sabe que me tienen retenida ¿Le importará?. Dudo que así sea.

Oi un ruido a mis espaldas y me volvi. Cristian estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio y jugaba con el lapicero que tenía en las manos. Me miraba con determinación. Eso me perturbó. Sin pensar y con coraje dije:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo mas, me tendrás aquí?

— Hasta que hable el oráculo.

— No puedo decirte lo que quieres saber. Va contra mis principios.

— Entonces — dijo y volvió a su computadora — haz lo que quieras.

Al oir eso, sentí que me hervía la sangre. Aprete los pños para no estallar.

— Ya que debo quedarme aquí. ¿Hay libros en esta casa, algo que pueda hacer para matar el tiempo?

— Conociendo a Taylor como lo conozco, no.

— Claro, tu no has tenido tiempo de empacar algo tan mundano en tus maletas — me búrle.

— Un tratado en latín sobre las campañas de alejandro, una obra en Alemán sobre la flora de la cuenca del Amazonas y un libro de poesía escrito en sanserito. Hermoso pero algo subido de tono. Si sabes algunos de esos tres idiomas disfrutaras de mi biblioteca. — me miró interesado.

— Gracias — digo terminante — el tratado de Alejandro me haran pasar las horas — quería coemntarte otro detalle. Es la ropa.

— que tiene la ropa?.

— No puedo usar siempre la misma ropa. Ademas, porque te llebaste mi ropa — le pregunto interesada.

— la solución es obvio.

— yo no lo veo tan obvio — digo.

— Te acabo de dar permiso para que uses mi biblioteca, eso tambien te da derecho para que uses mis prendas.

— no lo aceptare — como puede decire eso, yo usando ropa de el ?!

— ¿No? — pregunto con disimulo — bueno, no estaría al. Había planeado no dare ropa para que no pudieras escaparte cuando no estoy.

— ninguna ropa — pregunte con turbación.

— pero no me parecio una idea practica. El primer problema sería el clima; una prisionera enferma causa problemas. Ademas mis hombres se enterarían de que andas desnuda. Tu sola presencia, tus sonrisas y la gracia con que caminas ya los ha descontrolado. Ponerlos a una prueba mas, sería el caos. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta de que cooperaras conmigo, descartare la idea por completo.

— Sabes muy bien que… — dije y me detuve.

Por su puesto que el lo sabía bien. Se proponía ver lo ambigua y peligrosa que era mi situación. Y lo había logrado, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta — no creo que esta falda y esta camisa sea suficiente ropa para cubrirme. Por lo que he descubierto hace poco, se que se puede estimular a los deseos de un hombre con menos provocación que esto — digo mientras señalo mi ropa con un gesto de la mano.

— es verdad — dijo acercande se a mi — algunas veces, el solo hecho de imaginar a una mujer desnuda es suficiente

no se que iba haces despus de eso, pero tampoco lo iba a descubrir porque Cristian miro hacia la ventana que se acercaba un carro los vridios claros. Reconocí al hombre que estaba de copiloto. Cristian me tomo de un brazo y me aparto de la ventana. Pero ya era muy tarde, porque ya habia visto que era Jose con su chofer Felix.

Cristian me miro furioso.

— grita, pronuncia una sola palabra, rata de llamar la atención y los matare. ¿Me entiendes?.

Sus ojos estaban obvio que era fiel a su proposito y no reconoceria honor, moral ni autoridad.

— si.

Entonces salió de la habitación gritando a Taylor.¿ Debia estar en la puerta para vigilarme o tendria que resivir a Jose? ¿ como se entero Jose de donde estaba? ¿ o no lo sabia? ¿Me venía a rescatar?.

Quede sola y desconcertada. ¿ que le harán? ¿ los tomarían prisioneros también hasta que Cristian consiguiera lo que quería?.

Me acerque a la puerta en las punta de los pies para escuchar algo. Pero las maderas y las paredes eran tan macizas que no se escuchaba nada. Lentamente abrí la puerta.

Oí risas, charlas y copas, no tenía de que preocuparme. José no había venido por mi.

Me puse seria. Que tontería pensar que un hombre me rescataría. Jose había benido a casa de Taylor, eso quiere decir que son amigos o por lo menos conocidos. Claro, la unica que no sabía quien era el, era yo. Asi que si estaban charlando tan tan amablemente solo significaba una cosa: el no sabía que Cristian me tenía secuestrada.

No podía ponerlo en peligro, pero y ¿ Si lograga escapar y esperarlo a medio camino, para poder llegar a el centro de Seatlle y ahí buscar a mi padre?. Mientras Cristian hacia el papel de anfitrión y Taylor los atendía con la Sra. Jones, podia aprovechar para escapar.

Sin vacilar abri la puerta completamente y salí al pasillo. No había nadie, ni un guardaespalda si quiera. Mi corazón palpitada fuertemente. Frente a al cuarto se encontraba la habitación de Sawye, la puerta estaba abierta, estaba a oscuras pero podía ver la siluata de un hombre parado en la ventana, era Sawyer. Estaba quieto y de espalda. Solo necesito salir de aquí, si consigo salir inadvertida podre huir.

Doy un paso y luego otro. La madera crujio bajo mis pies. Me detuve y mire hacia la habitación. El no se movió. Contuve el aliente, alze mi falda para que no hiciera ruido al rozar el suelo. Y segui avanzando. Hasta que llegue a la parte trasera a la escalera de los sirvientes.

Oí voces voces débiles que parecía provenir de la puerta de entrada, como si José se estuviera despidiendo.

¿Dónde estará Taylor? Si esta en la cocina me verá, pero tengo que correr el riesgo. Baje las escaleras y desvié una mesada de marmól. Sin darme cuenta roze una bandeja de copas. Pude atrapar una antes de que golpeara contra el suelo. Respire aliviada.

Me detuve al llegar a la puerta y me detuve. No oí voces. Giré el picaporte, abrí la puerta y salí. Cruze la galería con paso ágil ( algo que me sorprendio hasta a mi, supongo que es la adrenalina). Solo me faltaban unos pasos mas y ya nadie me vería.

Caía una llovizna casi imperceptible, que refrescaba mi rostro acalorado. La neblina cubria los árboles.

Había un establo casi junto a la cochera. Quizá podría conseguir un caballo, sabía cabalgar. Para me enseño cuando era pequeña. Habia aprendido junto con Claire. No sabía si podría cabalgar sin montura, pero no tenia tiempo que perder. Oí un golpe en el camino. El cualquier momento Cristian descubriría que me estaba escapa dando y vendría tras mi echo una fiera.

— hey! — grito alguien. Vi alguien uniformado de negro en la puerta del establo. Vor la voz supe que era Leopold. Seguramente había llegado mientras estaba en las escaleras. Estaba sepillando un cabello, vi que dejo el cepillo y corria tras mi, corri también, lo mas rapido que pude. Por puro impulso corri hacia el frente de la casa. Pero ya el ato no se encontraba.

Me enrredo con la falda y caí en el cesped mullido. Había alguien a mi lado. Era leopold. Me sente y lo mire indignada y desesperada.

Entonces oí mas voces y una voz.

— parece que estas destinada a que te cortejen con rudesa, anastasia. Dulzura. — era cristian.

Cap.9

— ¡No es así ! — se defendió Leopold — te dejo eso placeres a ti querido primo.

— Que satisfacción oír eso ¿ Y como se explica que te haya encontrado jugando en el pasto con mi… prisionera?

— Tu prisionera se estaba fugando mientras tu conversabas con tu invitado. Yo solo la he detenido.

Cristian hizo un gesto como escuchando me, pese que yo no había dicho ni una palabra.

— Que amable, señorita Steele — dice mirando me, se voltea hacía Leopold — te ha dado la oportunidad de que te disculpes por haberla perdido de vista hace dos noches — dijo con sarcasmo — en vez de esperar mi gratitud, tendrías que preguntarle a la señorita si se ha lastimado.

Leopold estaba furioso pero me hablo con dulzura.

— Se lastimo, señorita?

— En absoluto. No — respondí perturbada.

— Afortunadamente — dijo Cristian mirando a Leopold. Me ayudo a ponerme en pie.

Me ruborizé.

— ¿ Me estas amenazando ?

— ¿ Como puedes pensar eso, querido primo ? — responio con cinismo. Me limpió el rostro, que perturbada me siento.

— No hace falta mucha imaginación. Si te hubiera amenazado. No lo hubieras dudado si quiera.

Leopold apretó los puños y dio un paso atrás.

— Maldito seas, Cristian. Aceptas ayuda con mas descaro que nadie.

— ¿Por eso has venido sin que te invitara?

— Me refiero a lo que acaba de ocurrir — torció el jesto. Cristian lo observaba detenidamente. Era alarmante.

— ¿Si? Pues yo no.

— De acuerdo — dijo Leopold con amargura — no querías que viniera y lo sabía, pero me estoy cansando de oír tus reprimendas por algo que es tan tuyo com mío por derecho.

— ¿ Te unes a mis hombres como una mujerzuela que sigue sargento, y quieres que te aplauda por eso?

— ¡ M e interesa tanto como a ti, descubrir quien asesinó a Carlos! Ahora que el ha muerto y tu padre esta enfermo, se comenta que yo me beneficiaría si tú sufrieras un accidente. ¿No lo sabías?

De las cosas que me estaba perdiendo.

— Ya lo sé, mi niño — mi niño, encerio? No se que se cree Cristian pero el no tiene edad ni porte de padre — pero, ¿ No se te ha ocurrido quetu podrías ser la víctima mientras estás conmigo? Mientras, si te hubieras quedado en Ruthenia en el momento que mi padre muriera, te coronaría rey Leopold, el último de la dínastia — hizo un gesto burlón.

— No deseo ocupar tu lugar. ¡ No es mi voluntad!.

— Mi ángel guardían, estoy conmovido. Pero que te hace creer que yo quiero ser rey?. Creo que demostre muy bien el poco interes que tengo por ser rey desde hace muchos años.

— Búrlate si quieres, tratame como un tonto, mi primo y aunque te duela, mi futuro Rey. Pero no volvere a Ruthenia solo ¡!

Leopld e alejo con pasó firme. Cristian lo observaba con incertidumbre. De pronto me tomo la mano con formalidad y caminábamos en dirección a la casa. Pero había algo que no me cuadraba.

— ¿Porque el esta en peligro estando contigo? — dije sin meditarlo mucho.

— Porque desde que mi hermano murió, han procurado matarme varias veces. Pero no lo han logrado.

Me detuve, del miedo. No se que me pasa, no debería sentir temor por el. El, que me ha hecho tanto daño. Pero sin embargo era una persona, y temía por su vida. No, por su vida no, si no por la de las personas. ¿ Y desde cuando? Admite lo te preocupas por el. me cuestiona mi subconciente.

— Claro que no — la regaño en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

— claro que no? — me pregunta.

— nada — y trato de seguir caminando y el me detiene — dime quien te dejo escapar?

¿Qué?

— No entiendo?

— Claro que si. Mis hombres no son tan despistados. Son entrenados para eso. Ahora dime, quien te dejo escapar.

Eso solo quiere decir, que Sawyer si me había visto, y me había dejado escapar ¿Porque?

— no se de que me hablas — me tembló la voz. No podía delatarlo.

— si no me lo dices será peor , para el que lo alla hecho.

Negue con la cabeza.

— ok, como quieras — y seguimos con el camino. Se me resistí cuando tomó mi mano. Ese hombre tenía algo, cierto magnetismo, fuerza e imponía mi voluntad fácilmente. En medio de la inquietud y confusión, me olvide de José.

Nadie hablo durante la cena. Sin embargo, no dudaba ni un pizca, que los demás estaban enterados de mi tentativa de ecsape. Me miraban y luego a Cristian. Esas miradas sugerían que habría alguna retribución. Sin embargo, Cristian no había mostrado eso en el cuarto, solo había vuelto a su correspondencia. La Sra. Jones aviso que la cena estaba servida como un veredicto. Cristian no quizo hablar del tema, lo cual era inquietante.

Despúes de comer, Cristian se acercó a la chimenea. Se quedo parado de pie, con las manos atrás. Los muchachos estaban inquietos mirandose unos a otros. Su líder los miro uno a uno. Hasta yo me sentí incomoda.

Entonces anunció.

— convoco a un tribunal.

¿Tribunal dijo? esa palabra tenía significado para ellos. Era obvio por la forma en que reaccionaron. Ryan se puso de pie con expresión solemne.

— A quien juzgaremos?

Sawyer también se puso en pie.

— Creo que a mi.

— ¿ Cuales son los cargos? — pregunto Taylor.

— Negligencia — dijo Cristian con tono vengativo. Se hizo un silencio prefundo.

— ¿ Quien presentara los cargos?

— Anastasia.

Al oír mi nombre miré a Cristian. Me miraba inmutable

— No, no puedo decirles nada, simplemente porque no se nada.

— Te subestimas — me respondió con firmeza — solo quiero que nos digas como lograste abadonar la casa esta tarde.

Mire a Sawyer, y el me miraba. Estaba furioso, me miraban con determinación, como si hubiera lamentado dejarme huir.

El interrogatorio que siguió después de eso fue exhaustivo. Todos tenían derecho a preguntar. No fue un procedimiento frívolo ni superficial, sino que hicieron un verdadero esfuerzo por llegar a la verdad y descubrir hasta que punto, había tenido Sawyer la culpa. Trate de responder a todas las peguntas, apenas podía evitar que me temblaran las manos. Ya sea porque dudaba por contrariar a loa demás o por agradecimiento a Sawyer. Dije una y otra vez que el no me había visto salir. Cuando no restaba nada por preguntar Cristian se giro hacía Sawyer.

— ¿ prefieres que el veredicto sea anunciado por sus partes o prefieres el juicio a combate?

— Admito que he sido negligente, pero no lo considero un grave error. No creo que sirva de mucho tener a esta mujer aquí. Por otra parte, conociendo lo razonables y equilibrados que son mis amigos, no temo a su veredicto, incluso si deciden que merezco un castigo. Pero porque es mas honroso que el castigo público y porque me da la posibilidad de atacar en la medida que me atacan. Elijo el juicio por combate.

Los ojos de Cristian brillaban, señal de que estaba satisfecho.

— Tengo el privilegio de elegir las armas. Para demostrar que no eres el único caballero, elijo palos.

— ¿ Palos? — dijo gaston, el otro guarda espaldas de Cristian, el cual casi nunca hablaba ni lo veía — no tenemos palos.

— El bosque esta lleno de árboles.

No fue necesario decir más. Con excepción de Sawyer todos salieron hacia el bosque, bajo la llovizna, con las hachas al hombro. Me puse de pie.

— Creo que subiré

— Quédate.

Fue una orden.

— Preferiria no tener que presenciar esto.

— Entonces el duelo no tendría sentido. Te pedi que me lo dijeras por las buenas. — dijo y me miro de pie a cabeza.

El sabía que lo que había hecho Sawyer y quería castigarlo, por violar las reglas. Sawyer pagaría tanto por su actitud negligente como por haber desobedecido a lar ordenes de Cristian, por interferir en sus asuntos y por haberse dejado llevar por la compasión.

Se que Cristian había elegido palos, para que ninguno saliera gravemente herido, con todo y eso, aprenderían una buena lección.

— ¿ Pelerare contigo Cristian o elegiras un campeón del tribunal? — preguntó Sawyer.

— Conoces mi política. No peleo con mis hombres, tampoco nececitaremos un campeón. Pelearas con Gaston, Ryan y… Leopold

— ¿Con todos ellos?

— Con todos ellos, por supuesto.

— Por supuesto — dijio Sawyer con preocupación.

El castigo y el honor no irían de la mano esta vez. La derrota de Sawyer era segura. Aunque era el mas corpulento no podía derrotarlos a todos. A medida que se cansara también se debilitarían sus adversarios, asi que llegaría la derrota cuando estuviera en manos del menos fuertes de todos. Sin embargo, para poner a prueba su energía y hombría lo pudieron a pelear primero con el veterano Gastón.

El enfrentamiento fue tan desgarrador como me lo imagine. Corrieron las sillas para dejar suficiente espacio. Se quitaron las camias para tener el torso desnudo. Se golpeaban, los palos se quebraban; oía los pasos, gruñidos y maldiciones. A los poco minutos vi que Gastón, tenia manchas púrpuras en los brazos y en los hombros , al igual que Sawyer. Les sangraban las muñecas, los brazos y la frente.

Gastón era astuto y tenía mas experiencia. Fue difícil. Pero luego empezó a respirar con dificultad. Sawyer le goleó las costillas y la boca del estomago. El perdió el equilibrio y Sawyer aprovecho el momento y lo derribó con un último golpe.

Leopold era atlético. Sawyer no le resultaba simpático. Lo despacho enseguida, ero fue mas una cuestión de suerte que de habilidad y resistencia física. Leopold piso un charco de sangre y resbalo, Sawyer aprovecho la situación y lo derribo, asi acabo el enfrentamiento.

Era el turno de Ryan, un hombre cauteloso, era su hermano, pero los dos sabían que era inevitable. Esquivaron golpes, amagaron con atacar; Sawyer burló la táctica de Ryan. Asi se proponía agotarlo, como el lo había hecho minutos atrás con Gastón.

Observaba la "batalla"; me pareció una competencia extraordinaria. Ninguno de los hombres que conocía era capaz de empuñar un palo para defenderse, mucho menos para atacar para lograr una victoria. La velocidad y la agilidad con que se movían era el resultado de un arduo entrenamiento, estos hombres eran maquinas. El método que había elegido para aclarar las diferencias era bárbaro pero adecuado. Seguí mirando, ignorando las ganas de vomitar que me causaba la sangre.

Sawyer tenía una herida en la mejilla; la ceja le chorreaba sangre. Todos tenían heridas la verdad. Sacudieron los palos. Sawyer enganchó el palo entre los brazos de Ryan y el palo de este salió volando. Lo atrapo Baney, un guarda espaldas que se mantenía alejado todo el tiempo. Se quito la camisa y se acerco con paso solemne. A diferencia de los demás, cada movimiento fue preciso, acertó cada golpe que dio. Nunca se mostró perdido, no fue necesario que entrara en la estrategia de Sawyer. Los suyos eran certeros. Sawyer perdió el equilibrio tras el primer ataque. E haber tenido mas experiencia los hubiera derrotados a todos, pero dadas las circunstancias, el resultado era inevitable.

— Suficiente.

Como si estuviera hechizado Baney se detuvo y todos dejaron un paso atrás. Sawyer quien se disponía a atacar ora vez, apenas oyó la orden. No podía detenerse. Baney trato de defenderse con su palo, pero Sawyer lo golpeó directamente en la mano, con tanta violencia que su mano quedo colgada.

Quise acercarme para ayudar, pero Cristian me detuvo.

— Un ángel podría calmar a Baney, pero Sawyer sabe arreglar huesos. Vamos es hora de que nos retiremos.

Me llevo del brazo hasta las escaleras. Trate de liberarme.

— Quien atendera a Sawyer — pregunte malhumorada.

— Por lo que tiene, cualquiera puede atenderlo, pero tranquila, Taylor lo hará.

Insistir en brindar mi ayuda hubiera sido en vano. Pese a que soy muy buena con las curas. Aun cuando Cristian me lo permitiera tampoco se si los hombres la aceptarían ya que todo es culpa mía. me sentía culpable, pero aliviada porque así lo quiso Cristian.

¿ O deseaba que estuviera tensa cuando estuviéramos a sola? No me importa si asi lo quiere o no: de todas maneras estoy tensa. El cerró la puerta y me sobresalte. Me acerque al fuego para calentar mis manos con naturalidad.

— Quitate la ropa

— ¿ Que te.. propones?

— Creo que hable claro — se me acercó — si me obligas arrancarte la ropa, tendrás que andar desnuda, ya que no aceptas mis ropas….

— ¿Por qué? — susurro.

Lo mire a los ojos.

— ¿Puede ser posible que dudes de tu atracción, o temes a que se dañe tu suave piel blanca?

— ¿Por qué no ambas cosas? — contraataco.

— Tanta honestidad merece ser recompensada.

— Su Alteza.. Cristian — no pode hallar la forma de decirle que no le temía.

Sus dedos penetraron en mi pecho, y me acaricio los senos. Quise detenerlo.

— Si te molesta que te toque sólo tienes que decirme lo que quiero saber, y te llevaré a tu casa junto a tu amiga.

— no puedo decirte lo, por que no lo sé.

— Creo que mientes, Anastasia. Creo que el temor y la lealtad te impide revelar el secreto, aunque sabes que te tengo en mis mano

— No te tengo miedo.

— No, no creo que me temas. ¿n Quieres saber lo que es el miedo?

— ¡No cambiara las cosas! — grito.

— Quiza no para ti. Quiza no sabes aún que nadie ha notado tu ausencia. A los que preguntan por ti. Tu tía helena ha dicho que estas enferma en cama y no te puedes ni levantar, excepto tu amiga Kate, a quien hemos obligado a mantener la boca callado y seguir con su vida. — hizo una pausa — no te sorprendas.

— No. José no habría sido tan amable de lo contrario. Todos deben haber sospechado de ti. Recordarán que me escogiste a mí en el baile.

— Es verdad. Pero es solo un baile querida — asintió — Pero no se puede mentir por mucho tiempo. Dentro de unos días la gente esperará verte a ti o a tu carro fúnebre. Salvate, abastasia — me rogó — no me obligues a seguir con esto. La gente te marginará.

— No te obligo a nada — le dije con voz quebradiza.

— Ah bueno — dijo y me arranco saco la camisa — si dijera lo mismo dos veces seria un tonto. Ya que la razón no te salvara, protégete como puedas.

No podía soportar que me desvistiera por la fuerza otra ve, que me avasallara así. Luche, la sangre fluía por mis venas como un torrente en el interior de mi cuerpo. El me sujetaba las manos. Me soltaba una y otra vez, clavando le las uñas, pero el no sentía dolor. Me sacudió; mi cabello se despeino.

Perdió la paciencia y me bajo los pantalones de una vez. Me alzó y me llevo a la cama y me arrojo encima de el. Se dejo caer a mi lado y me tapo la cara con su camisa. Quise respirar pero no pude. Sentí que me quitaba la ropa interior. Luego me ato las manos con lo que pude sentir, era pedazo de seda.

Estaba helada y ensimismada, pero me tranquilice cuando me descubrió la cara. Lo mire con los ojos grandes. Insultando lo mentalmente con todas las palabras que pude. Respiraba muy agitada. Mis pezones se erizaban al sentir su cuerpo que invadían todos mis movimientos. Era imposible describir su rostro; jugaba con un pluma que tenía en la mano. Lo mire y me puse tensa.

— Dicen que la anticipación es el peor de los tormentos. ¿Tienes idea, mi dulce e inocente Anastasia, de lo que me propongo?

Pensé en lo que podía ocurrir, pero luego descarte la posibilidad. Tampoco le di el gusto de responderle. Muda, tratando de disimular el pánico, me quede inmóvil.

— El placer es una sensación nerviosa. Llévalo muy lejos y se convierte en dolor. Los nervios que reaccionan están a flor de piel. En los orificios de nuestro cuerpo aquí, aquí, aquí y … aquí.

Suavemente pasó la pluma por la curva de mis labios, una oreja, mi pezón, mis músculos del abdomen y la parte mas íntima de mi cuerpo. Su voz no era maliciosa. Quizá no buscaba entretenimiento ni repugnancia.

Recupere el control con un esfuerzo consciente. Pelear contra el no servirá de nada. Pero con palabras, quizá lograría algo.

— Esta tarde te enfuresiste con Leopold por algo menos importante que esto. ¿Significa que te reseras el priviegio de las amenazas y los tormentos?

— Así parece.

— No te hecho nada. No puedo decirte nada

— Si te creyera, haría sonar las trompetas y te liberaría. Pero como están las cosas me obligas a actuar como un dictador para descubrir la verdad. Cada uno de tus cabellos será una joya preciosa, y tu pudor no será atacado si sólo me dices lo que quiero saber.

Su voz melodiosa fue como una droga que adormecía los sentidos; el significado de cada palabra llegaba a mi interior.

— Aunque pudiera ayudarte, no tienes derecho de hacer eso.

— Ningún derecho — coincidio — solo los que me he concedido yo.

— ¿ Y si te equivocas como justificaras tu… lo que estas haciendo? Te declaras inocente por un delito, pero cometes otro. Eso no puede estar bien.

— Puedes que tengas razón, mi honor quedará dañado y tu en todo tu derecho, me condenarás. Eso claro, si estoy equivocado.

¿Qué podía decirle? En medio de mi agonía, vi que entre cerro lo ojo, se apoyo en su brazo y me pasaba la pluma por mis labios

la sensación era deliciosa, excitante. Apreté los puños y aparte la cara. Luego me acarició las mejillas, los párpados y dibujo una línea con la pluma hasta mi oreja. Me aparte un poco pero el siguió acariciando me el cuello y mis pechos.

Me tocó con su instrumento de tortura hasta que mis pezones endurecieron, sabía que me llevaría a la agonía.

Gemí me mordí el labio. Mi piel ardía de furia, pasión, deseo y confusión, mucha confusión. Quise acurrucarme y cerrar las piernas, pero el volvió a separarlas con la rodilla. El dominaba la situación. Dibujo círculos con la pluma en mi muslo, cada vez mas cerca de mi pubis. Hizo una pausa, mientras mis nervios se erizaban y me palpitaba el corazón. Entonces, casi accidentalmente me tocó.

Una sensación extraña me vibro en todo el cuerpo. La piel se me había erizado. La realidad desaparecía. Había estimulado mi sensibilidad de tal manera que ahora aguardaba fascinada que volviera a tocarme una y otra vez.

El placer fue dulce y penetrante, cautivante también. Se me secó la garganta, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas que luego humedecieron mi cabello. Me llevó hasta el punto máximo de agonía, para que pudiera apreciar las emociones que se podían vivir en ese mundo irreal. Lo sentí cerca, sentía algo fuerte que nos unía, que nos mantenía en comunión. El darme cuenta, trajo la inquietud a mi cuerpo, aunque no dejaba de sentir ese extraño placer doloroso que me tenía cautivada.

Abrí los ojos y le susurre.

— ¿Cómo has podido ser tan cruel?

Había gotas de sudor en su rostro. Se quedo quieto. Dejó escapar el aliento en una carcajada y arrojo la pluma.

— No puedo — chilló.

Se quito la camisa y la arrojo a un lado; luego se quito los zapatos y los pantalones. Me atrajo hacia el, extendió las piernas y penetro en mi carne blanda con insistencia palpitante. quería protestar, chillar, resistirme pero la pasión del momento no me lo permitía. Penetro más, provocándome un placer ideal. Mi mente, mis sentidos estaban embriagados, excitados. Gemí y comencé a moverme a su ritmo, al unísono. El llevo mis manos a su cuello. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron y nuestras bocas se unieron. Nos dejamos arrastrar por el éxtasis que crecía y nos arrastraba a cada instante.

Era salvaje, desafiante el placer que corría por el interior de mi cuerpo con la fuerza de un torrente. Derepente se aparto de mi, me desato las manos y me froto las muñecas, suspiro y abandono la cama. Se puso los pantalones. Me miraba fijamente mientras se vestía. Tomo la camisa los zapatos, se aliso el cabello y abrió la puerta.

Se volvió, parecía furioso. Salio dando un portazo. Conocía el significado de esa actitud.

Me acosté boca abajo. Había sido atacada pero lo peor era que me gustaba, las heridas dolerían. Entonces lloré, me desahogaría en el llanto.

Quiero dar gracias por su apoyo y pedir disculpa por la tardanza como recompensa 2 cap. =)


	9. aterrorizada

Chikas aki les dejo este cap. Y mi mas sinceras disculpas espero no me guarden rencor…=(

Como siempre esta historia esta inspirada en los personages de E.L JAMES la historia si es mia y contiene escenas sexuales las cuales me llevan a advertirles y que no se sientan ofendidas..sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean…

ATERRORIZADA

Estaba tan exhausta que dormí profundamente. Al despertar me di cuenta que había llovido: el aire era cálido y húmedo. El juego del sol y sombras me hizo pensar que era medio día.

Me levante con ganas de tomare una ducha, como extraño me departamento. Decidí que ya era hora de dejar de pensar en cosas que no iban a suceder tan pronto.

Me vestí con la única ropa que tenía, gracias a la Sra. Jones que la había lavado, como odio esta falda! Me la coloque y me dispuse a bajar.

Todos se habían ido, solo quedo el hombre que había visto ayer, yo se llamaba? Ha , Gastón.

Se encontraba en la sala sentado en el sillón donde se sentaba Sawyer. Se puso de pie en cuanto me vio.

— Señorita Steele, buen día. Al fin comienza mi tarea.

— buenos días — me limite a responder, no se como era el. El unico que me agradaba era Swayer ( ahora mas que nunca, por dejarme a que no funciono) y Taylor, por su profunda lealtad, que me hacia pensar que si el mundo estuviera lleno de personas como el, todo seria muy diferente. Aunque dejando de lado, las absurdas ordenes que le daba Cristian, como tenerme aquí — hace mucho que esta esperando me?.

Pregunte, mirando lo que, obviamente, era un desayuno.

— Como sabía que no había desayunado la he esperado — dijo encogiendose de hombros — gsta acompañarme?

Hubiera sido una groceria de mi are no aceptar. Ademas su excusa era creible, porque habia dos tazas en una bandeja encima de la mesa, donde se encontraba un platillo full de panecillo calientes.

El me ofreció un pancillo y yo lo acepte gustosa, moría de hambre. Pude observas sus heridas, tenia la cara golpeada y un moretón en la cien.

— lamento que mi tentativa de escape le haya ocasionado problemas a todos.— dije sinceramente, tendría que agradecerle a Sawyer por intentarlo. Si no hubiera sido por el no hubiera llegado ni a la puerta.

— Lo que mas lamento — dijo encogiendose de hombros — es que haya tenido que escapar asi

el iba a servir la taza de te y yo me ofrecí al ver que le dolía al hacer movimiento.

— puedo?

— Se lo agradesería — se acomodo en el sillón.

— y usted como se lleva con todos? — pregunte para charlar, quería saber mas de Cristian y ademas necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo de ayer. Queria hablar sobre Sawyer, porque me ayudo?

— le verdad con todos me llevo bien, especialmente con Sawyer, es un buen hombre

_ya lo se. _Pensé para mi.

— si, ya lo creo — tome un sorv de mi té, estaba rico. Me aventure a decir — ya que usted le tiene aprecio a Sawyer, me gustaria decir algo. Que me esta matando.

— No creo que debería conversar con usted. Cristian no me dio permiso

— Oh vamos, me aburro sola. Y ademas el no esta.

— esta bien.

— quiza me equivoque, pero creo que elme dejo escapar.

El se sobresaltó

— No dijo nada de eso durante el interrogatorio.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

— Creo que si hubiera dicho algo así el castigo hubiera sido mas duro, aunque para mi, fue duro de todas formas.

— Entonces dejeme agradcerle por Sawyer, por su indulgencia. También tengo que reconocer sus méritos. Soporto las preguntas de Cristian con entereza. He visto hombres que tiemblan en su presencia. Eres mas fuerte de lo que pense o EL mas débil, aunque lo dudo.

El hablaba con admiración y deleite, cada vez que nombraba a Cristian, es que todos ellos, creían que el era un dios?

— usted… personalmente… lo trata como si fuera un dios.¿ Por que no habría de tener debilidades como otros hombres?

— tienes razón, pero ocurre que nunca lo he visto flaquear, a pesar de que busca refugio en la bebida. El lleva sangre real. Por mucho que se empeñe en negar su posición, sabes, lucho mucho por llegar donde esta, siempre trabajo y nunca acepto nada de regalo. Aunque el no quiera sera Rey, y tiene que ser fuerte, debe poseer el vigor, la fortaleza y la omnipotencia de un dios.

Me sorprendía como hablaba como si se estuviera refiriendo a el dios que creo la tierra. El debe de ser bueno en alguna parte de su cuerpo, porque todos ellos le agradecían tantas cosas, que yo no entendía. Pero entonces pienso en lo que me ha hecho y no puedo grabar una buena imagen de Cristian en mi cerebro. Simplemente mi organismo rechaza esa visualización.

— me parece que estas hablando con…

_amargura._ Pensé para mi.

— amargura? — completo mi pensamiento — si, ya me pasará espor los golpes de ayer. Ademas ¿ Por que no habría de reconocer los defectos de Carlos y Cistian? Tenemos la misma sangre.

¿ la misma sangre ha dicho?

— son parientes? — _pero si son personas totalmente diferentes?_

—No lo sabía? Casi ni vale la pena mencionarlo. Somos hermanastros. Mi madre fue una mujerzuela que trabajaba en una taberna. Ella se caso con un tipo que el Rey osea el padre de Cristian, y mio tambien. Le sugerio, fue una boda por conveniencia, y también convenia a el Rey.

— nadie me lo habia comentado — me quede pensando, habia leido mucho sobre historias de reyes y reynas, sabia lo suficiente como para darme cuenta el el era hijo ilegitimo. Significa que no tiene derecho a gobernar. Son unas leyes estupidas y pasadas de moda, a mi modo de pensar. Pero yo no era nadie para comentar, solo era una prisionera.

— como vera tengo derecho a juzgarlo. — continuó — lo que no tolero es la forma de Cristian investigar las cosas. Es demasiado tonto, con tanto dinero y personas de su lado que tienen podria ser mas discreto. Pero su excesos son justificables, digo por Carlos.

Se refería a Claire, el también creía que ella lo había hecho.

— No le extrañara que no opine lo mismo.

El negó con la cabeza.

— si te sirve de algo, creo que Cristain comienza a lamentarse por lo ocurrido. Casi nunca comete errores pero cuando suceden paga caro. Pone en practica la misma disciplina para los demas. Esta mañana estaba mas ebrio que nunca. El es muy perspicaz

— por que no me deja ir y ya? Asi se dejaría de lamentar.

— quiza lo haga. Pero mas que todo creo que esta pensando en que pasaraá con usted.

_OH, Eso._

— nosotros somos leales por que mas alla de ser sus empleados somos sus amigos, y el nuestro, sabemos que podemos contar con el. Como en un momento dado nos lo demostro. Es nuestro jefe y lider. Al vual obedecemos las ordenes mas ridiculas como recorrer todos los lugares que frecuentabas para saber algo de tu prima. Que para mi opinión, la has ocultado bien. Porque no hemos sabido nada de ella.

— y otra mas estupida es tenerme vigilada — resoplo. El sonrié pero no me responde.

Bueno la verdad estoy empezando a subestimar su poder, no es tan difícil, esta en el departamento que papa me regalo. _Claro!_. Ese departamento no estaba mi nombre, sino en el de papá, por eso no la ha encontrado, el esta buscando todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

— como estan los demás?

— estan bien, esta noche tendremos nuestra recompensa— dijo sonriendo

— que quieres decir?

— Crisian ha hecho llamar unas "Señoritas" y media…

sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería. Lo peor que lo de y "media", me hacía pensar que una era virgen. POBRE

seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, la Sra. Jones me preparo un baño, y yo subí, tenía ganas de darme una buena ducha en mi baño, pero ya que lo que tengo es una tina, pues bienvenida sea.

Me quite la ropa una vez dentro de la habitación, estaba tan relajada en el agua caliente que no me di cuenta cuando entro Cristian hasta que hablo.

— justo lo que necesito — dijo con picardía — una ducha.

Me sorprendió

— tendras que esperar a que te preparen uno, claro cuando trmine yo — dije mientras buscaba la toalla con la mirada.

— prefiero compartir el tuyo — dijo y empezo a desnudarse.

— no hay suficiente espacio.

— Que pena, entonces tendre que ayudarte para que termines rapido. Uede que si esta busca se alarga mucho tiempo tendremos que rnos al departamento, empiezo a extrañar la comodidad de mi departamento. ¿ te ayudo a lavar la espalda?

_Que carajo se cree este? . habla como si estuviera hablando con una novia, o pero su esposa._

— se como lavarme sola — paso por alto mi respuesta punsante y se acerco a la tina y se arrodillo. Hundio una mano y rego agua con espuma en mi espalda y a mis costados. Con la esponja recorrio mis brazos y pechos. Respiraba con dificultad.

Yo intentaba buscar la toalla para salir, de esto que me esta matando. Como me puede gustar sus caricias con todo lo que me ha hecho? Eres masoquista eso es lo que eres. Me reprocha mi subconsciente. A veces siento que tengo dos mini anastasia en los hombros en bueno y el malo, como el las caricaturas.

— esto es lo que buscas ¿ — dijo extendiendome la toalla, yo la tome. 

—Donde estaba? — me iba a levantar y el me quito la toalla y pidio que le pasara el jabón, yo obedeci creyendo que era para el, pero me hizo girar.

— sientate derecha porfavor. Ahora inclinate hacia delante. Derrepente sin darme tiempo de respirar me rodeo con sus brazos y me levanto. Me sobresalte y el me calmo acariciando mis hombros.

— Que carajo haces? — le reclame.

— te friciono la espalda, quedate quieta — enjabono la esponja y la paso por mi espalda con movimientos circulares.

_Dios! Que delicia.-_

— espera no me toques ¡! — grite, si seguia haciendo eso va hacerme pedirle mas. Y eso no es sano.

— quedate quieta!

Ordeno. Y me tomo por la cintura luego atrapo uno de mis senos.

— si esta es una nueva forma de torturarme para saber donde esta Claire te dire que…

me solto de una vez, haciendo mojar el piso.

— te equivocas, aunque no te culpo por pensar así.

Yo lo había dicho en un arranque de furia y rencor por que me gustaba lo que me hacía, no porque de verdad lo pensara.

Me levante y tome la toalla, me seque el cuerpo. Antes me perturbaba mi desnudes ante el pero ya no. La forma en que el me tocaba parecía que tuviera el derecho, lo que me demostraba que mi actitud pudorosa no serviría de nada.

El me contemplaba podía sentir su mirada mientras me colocaba la falda y camisa que tenía ( la única la verdad) quiero ropa, mi ropa…

— te preocupa tu vestuario aún?, por que…

— no me importa nada — lo interrumpi — no quiero nada de ti.

— sin embargo ya me tome la livertad y te he comprado ropa. — dije tomando una bolsa que estaba en la esquina de la cama, y que yo no había notado.

La Abrí: había unos vaqueros, dos camisas, bragas nuevas, y sostenes, me llamo la atención un vestido. _Hasta pensó en tu pijama tonta_. Me regaña mi subconsciente. La hago callar.

— no puedo aceptarlo, ademas solo me voy acostar y con esta ropa que tengo es suficiente — el resoplo enojado se acerso y me arrebato la bolsa. Saco unas bragas de algodón y me obligo alzar las piernas una por una , y me la coloco, luego me paso el vestido por la cebeza.

— mete los brazos— me sentia como cuando mama me vestia, pero eso era hace mucho, cuando mama vivia, y yo era una niña.

— ahora si quieres puede s dormir, o, puedes bajar a nuestra reunión.

Se volvió loco? Como cree que voy a querer bajar a ver como se divierte con putas!

— no gracias, no me gusta esos tipos de reunioes, no se por lo que me tomes, pero no soy una chica…

—de esas, lo se — concluyo — lo hice por cortesia, ademas solo vamos a beber, tampoco creo que te sentirias bien. Ademas se que preferirias no mezclarte con esas mujeres tan ordinarias como las que vendran a divertirse con mis hombres y yo.

— a mi no me importa con quien te diviertas…. Yo nunca.. quiero decir…

— nunca has estado en una reunión de solteros. Ni quieres estarlo..

— exacto.

El quedo en silencio un rato meditando no se que…

— dudo — hablo por fin — que tu inocencia tan pura pueda ser deshonrada o mancillada, pero hasta las o¡inocentes saben como secudir…

que rayos!, me estaba elogiando? No, no lo creo.

— no quiero ser agua fiesta — le digo con hipocesía.

— bueno, quedate aquí, y el liberinaje queda a tu imaginación.

Gastón había dicho que el era muy perspicaz, y no se había equivocada, cuando se hicieron las ocho y llegaron las mujeres, Taylor llamo a la puerta avisarle, el se cambio y bajo, dejando me sola en la habitación.

Me acosté a dormir.

Era media noche, o eso creó, me desperté con los chillidos de una mujer. Escuchaba la música y los hombres riendo. No preste atención asta que oí un disparo.

Me levante y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Al llegar a la sala me detuve en un mural donde no me veían y me asome a mirar. Las risas y chillidos de las mujeres no parecían de mujeres mayores. No entiendo como una mujer puede sentir atracción por una mujer que se ríe así. Me asome mas y pude ver mejor. Los hombre estaban jugando a las cartas y bebían a lo loco. Las mujeres estabas detrás de Cristian, me imagino que las usaran como premio para el ganador, lo cual me parece natural, dado sus profesiones. Habían dos separad una detrás de Sawyer y otra detrás de Raúl, me imagino que se las habrán ganado.

Lo que me llamo la atención es que Cristian estaba rodeado de mujeres que todavía estaban vestidas, pese que los demás las tenían desnudas o algunos en ropa interior. _Que asco._ La sonrisa le daba una expresión calmada a su rostro.

Al ver que todo estaba bien, regrese a la habitación, no necesito esto, ese ruido a de ser a causa de mi imaginación.

Cuando iba entrando en el cuarto escuche otro disparo que retumbo en toda la casa. Oí un grito de terror. ¿ que estaba ocurriendo? Baje corriendo y me asome en la sala y escuche una chica que decía .

— no puedo… no puedo…

— aguarda por amor de dios… — era Leonard el que respuesta fue un sollozo, y otro disparo y otro. Habia olor a polbora.

El humo era como una nube oscura que había invadido la sala y la tornaba sombría. La mesa la habian corrido aun costado dejando suficente espacio en el medio. Me asome mas, para ver mejor. Habia una chica joven apoyada contra la pared. Solo tenía puesto un vestido liviano, temblaba como una hoja y las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Sus manos también temblaban y en una de ella tenia una carta llena de agujeros.

Serca de la mesa estaba Cristian y Leopold. Sobre la mesa había varias pistolas, cinco en total. Los demas hombres y mujeres semi desnudas, estaban serca de la chimenea observando detenidamente. Todos estaban bastante ebrios podia verlo en sus miradas.

— cambia la carta — dijo Cristian y dejo la pistola junto a las otras.

Leopold tomo una carta nueva y avanzo hacia el extremo para reemplazar la carta por la que tenia la chica. Le indico que alejara la cara de su rostro y regreso a la mesa.

Cristian apunto y disparo. Hizo blanco en la carta. La chica se agacho, abatida. Ni la miraron!.

No pude contenerme mas. Sali de mi escondite.

— que les ocurre a ustedes?! No ven que esta pobre chica esta aterrada?

Nunca habia visto una chica mas aterrorizada en esta vida, pero ahora se las tenia que ver conmigo, ahora se iba enterar quien es Anastasia Rose Steele…

Hola a todos..quiero disulparme con todos los que me han apoyado y leido mi historia no puedo expresar lo arrepentida que estoy pero he tenido problemas personales que me ha obligado a dejar de escribir..pero kiero retomarlo y queria que siguieran apoyandome quiero darle gracias a Maripaz, glee, Vanesa y ana Mara V.G quienes fueron las que hicieron que esta humilde escritora siguiera la historia..no las defraudara chicas..asi espero que les halla gustado y prometo actualizar pronto las kiero mucho y besitos…hasta la proxima leida


	10. el manantial del placer

**Aclaratoria: los personajes pertenece a E.L JAMES, la historia si es mia al igual que los personajes nuevos =) **

**El Manantial Del Placer**

Sin vacilar, me acerque y me ubique frente a la chica que sostenía la carta. Le quite la carta y la acompañe hasta la silla mas cercana. Trate de consolarla con caricias y palabras cariñosas. la joven se lanzo a llorar como una niña en mis brazos, seguro que era la virgen.

— un momento — grito Leopold — la apuesta no esta saldada aun.

No respondí.

— ella tiene la carta ahora — dijo una de las mujerzuelas en el regazo de Sawyer, con tono suzpicaz — talvez quiera sostenerla.

Todos aplaudieron su sugerencia. Yo mire a Cristian . el tenia una pistola en la mano, la expresión de sus ojos era impenetrable.

La bebida los había convertido en unas bestias, no les preocupaba la vida de las chicas, solo querían ganar una apuesta. Nunca había sentido tanta indignación. Como no me decidía a que decir. Ellos empezaron abuchearme. Quería gritarles, insultarlos, pero mi orgullo me decía que no lo hiciera, no me rebajaría de esa forma. Lo único que podía hacer, era desafiarlos con mi valentía.

Me acerque a la pared y me coloque de frente, les sonreí con desprecio y levante el seis de corazones que tenia en la mano.

Todos quedaron en un silencio profundo.

— ya que otra persona sostiene la carta ¿ significa que el premio tambien? — pregunto Gaston..

que carajo dijo ¿! Dios como pude ser tan estúpida.

Que democrático era Cristian, había aceptado decidir de esta forma, de vez de valerse de su autoridad. ¿ porque tenia que decidirlo asi?.ahora veo porque las mujeres estaban tan interesadas, porque la apuesta era tan transcendente. Ya veo porque la chica estaba tan aterrorizada, ya que iba a ser el premio del juego, y el blanco de un hombre que sobrio exactamente no estaba.

Vi que Cristian frunció el ceño, Leopold, miro a la chica toda aterrorizada, luego a mi, y con expresión pensativa a Cristian.

El me iba a entregar a todos! Este hombre era peor de lo que pensaba.

Cristian me miro, tenso. Paso por alto la pregunta de Gaston, fijo su mirada en la carta que sostenía por encima de mi cabeza y se centro. Se preparo para disparar.

Cerré mis ojos, rezando para que esto terminara rápido.

El sonido del primer disparo fue ensordecedor. Solo oía algo parecido al zumbido de un insecto: a causa del disparo. Sentí un tirón en la mano, pero no solté la carta. Cristian disparo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta seis disparo. Cuando abrí los ojos el bajaba el brazo lentamente, pero no cambio de posición hasta que Ryal dijo.

— ¡ los seis! Sabia que ganarias — y choco los cinco con Cristian, quien mantenia la vista en mi.

Cristian se abrió paso entre los chicos que celebraran con las mujeres que habían ganado ya.

Cristian se paro a mi lado, pero yo no quise mirarlo, me disgustaba su forma de ser. Vi que Leopold agarraba la carta que yo sostenía minutos antes, la lanzo a Cristian retando lo.

— Reclamas a las dos chicas? O ya que la chica movio la carta al temblar de miedo, me permitiras disparar otravez, mi querido primo? El ganador elije.

Mire a Cristian y el me miro, luego volteo su mirada hacia Leopold.

— no habra mas apuestas — dijo con tono vibrante — dispare porque era justo, no por otra razon. Puedes decir que elijo a Anastasia, o que renuncio a la otra chica porque la lucha fue desigual . de cualquier modo, no puedo poner a esta mujer en peligro — dijo mientras me atraia hacia el, tomo mi mano y me miro — es mia.

Quede en estado de shock, no supe mas nada.

Sin esperar respuesta se volteo y se dirigió a las escaleras conmigo de arrastre.

A dicho que soy suya? Que diablos significa eso?

Todo lo que había ocurrido me había perturbado; pero el estaba calmado, mientras subíamos las escaleras observe nuestras manos entrelazadas y me ruborice.

— casi causas un revuelo, no era el momento oportuno.

— no se me ocurrio mejor momento — dije con arroganzia.

— aunque la distribución fue injusta? Pero logre llegar a un acuerdo sin derramar sangre. Si vuelves hacer eso habra problemas, ya no tendremos paz en esta casa

— si vuelvo hacer eso? — exclame sin halsar la voz — de que paz estas hablando si te peleabas con Leopold por una chica aterrorizada?

— esa joven solo temia que ganara yo, ya que era la mas codiciada, crei que Leopold se la merecia pero tenia que ganarsela. Si no hubieras aparecido se la habria dejado a el. No me complacia la idea de soportar sus lagrimas y llantos por perder su virginidad toda la noche en mi cama.

Sentí un alivio que no supe explicarme, y me agrado lo que me decía estaba sorprendida.

— querías que… Leopold ganara?

— podrias disimular tu sorpresa por mi actitud compasiva. Entras o prefieres gozar de los placeres mundanos que se presentaran el la sala? Si deseas participar de la orgía tendre que apartar un lugar para mi.— no me habia dado cuena que estabamos frente a la puerta del dormitorio. Me dio asco pensar en lo que pasaria asi que enre.

Ya en la habitación me dirigí al espejo de la peinadora y me senté, comencé a cepillar mi cabello mientras la ira sobre sus palabras me comían por dentro . idiota. Estúpido. Imbécil. Como lo odio.

Me quite el polvillo que lo balazos habían arrancado de la pared.

— la ira reprimida es enemigo del sueño o de cualquier otra csa para cual se necesita tener la mente tranquila ¿ que quieres decirme?

Su actitud complaciente me enfurecía.

— tu lo sabes

— pero te estoy dando la posiblididad de decirmelo en la cara ¿ se te ha pasado la furia o solo estas cansada?

— de acuerdo — dije— no soy tuya ¡!

— te preocupa la confesión publica o tienes miedo de llegar a ser mia?

— ninguna de las dos cosas!— sostenia el cepillo con firmeza mientras lo enfrentaba — no soy tu juguete. Soy Anastasia Rose Steele. No estoy aquí por voluntad prpia, y soy dueña de mi persona; no cambiaran las cosas aunque me obligues a permanecer aquí.

— ¿No? , supón que cambio de idea, que no me importa lo que me digas, no importa que ocurrira con la busqueda de Claire, supón que no te dejo ir, ¿ quien o que te alejara de mi?

Talvez por comodidad o por seguridad, se recostó del dosel de la cama.

— no hablas enserio.

— te parece que no? Supongamos que la pregunta es logica, que me puedes decir? — me miro fijo.

— seria tu prisionera de por vida? Me estas amenazando?

— yo no usaría esa plabra , pero asi es.

— no lo harias, pereras el interes en mi en cuanto encuentres a Claire.

—¿ me desafías, mi querida' te equivocas.

El tono burlón de su voz era como un látigo.

— solo quieres asustarme.

— entonces¿ porque siendo tan exitoso, necesito consuelo?

— orgullo herido! ¿ esperabas que me entregara a tus brazos para demostrarte mi gratitud?

— no hubiera podido creerlo — dijo pensativo.

— si eso es lo que quieres, escoge una de las mujeres de que hay abajo, quiza te rebajes a pagar por un rato de placer fingido!

— otro desafio? — me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Una respuesta inteligente hubiera sido negarlo, pero no la haría.

— Y que con eso? Puedes tratarme como quieras, no puedo entender porque me tienes aquí encerrada.

— por que? Por la misma razon que un sacerdote lleva la camisa de crin de caballo pegada a la piel, para no olvida los desagradables votos que hizo por razones muy sagradas.

— disfrutas cuando no te entienden no es asi?

— el significado esta ahí,buscalo.

Arroje el cepillo. El me miraba como un lobo mira un conejo antes de apresarlo. El llevaba las de ganar, lo peor es que yo lo sabía lo que me sorprendía era que aun no había recurrido a la agresión física, ya se lo hubiera dicho si me estuviera golpeando.

Me fui a la cama y me acosté de mi lado de espaldas hacia el. La cama crujió, estaba cerca de mi, podía sentirlo, olerlo su presencia me.. me nada! me grito me subconsciente.

Me tomo por el hombro y e rodeo con sus brazos acercándome hacia el. Me rozo la cien con sus labios y me beso el cuello.

— No! — dije casi sin aliento. Trate de alejarme de el pero el me sostenia con firmeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de sucumbir en el placer? — pregunto en voz baja; sentia su aliento en mi cuello y tambien como cada parte de mi cuerpo se erizaba.

— Que engreido. Te equivocas, especialmente cuando se por que lo haces.

— ¿Y porque lo hago?— me regunto sin apartar la mirada de mis labios, lo cual me inrritaba.

— No soy tonta como para creer que te atraigo. Lo unico que te propones es conquistar mis emociones para que haga lo que quieres.

—¿Seducirte a besos? Una buena idea. Me pregunto si funcionaria — su tono me parecia desconocido era mas jugueton.

— No. Si puedo evitarlo.

— Pero ¿Puedes evitarlo? Esa es la cuestión.

Sin apartar su mirada se apodero de mis labios. Su boca era cálida, tierna; tenia sabor a vino. Contra mi voluntad sentí que me dominaba, y aunque trate de levantar una muralla para defenderme de su ataque, no pude evitar ese calor que derretía mis huesos. El me miró y advertí que sus ojos brillaban y su boca estaba abierta.

Me quede quieta, luego cerré los ojos. Mi voz era ronca y casi queda atrapada en mi garganta.

— Ten cuidado, quiza al tratar de avasallar mis emociones, desprotejas las tuyas. Prometo que no vácilare en atacar con tu misma arma. Y si eso llegará a pasar, podria hacerte renunciar a tu busqueda y hacerte volver de tu vida normal de rey, de la que nunca debiste salir.

— Gracias por prevenirme, pero recuerda que , si así fuera, tu tambien correrías un riesgo.

—¿Riesgo? — sus brazos eran fuertes y peligrosos. Podía llegar a depender de ellos

que diablos he dicho?!

—¿Debo encadenar mi corazón, y convertirme en tu prisionero?

— ¿De verdad crees que te necesitare tanto como para obligarte a venir conmigo? No seas iluso, eso nunca va a pasar.— si que era engreido este hombre, que se creía el hombre maravilla?

La idea era perturbadora. Pero no para mí, lo cual era peor. De todos modo no me dio tiempo para pensarlo. Porque el con actitud pensativa volvió a besarme.

Saboreó y exploró mi boca con la misma determinación y concentración con que momentos atrás había disparado con su pistola. Me atacó ansioso, impulsado por una voluntad inquebrantable. Sentí que mis emociones se rendían; acepte esa fuerza varonil y respondí con dulzura; algo que cualquier persona cuerda; obvio yo no, habría respondido con odio. Por un momento paso por mi mente que esta situación era inmejorable. La respuesta de una mujer a la fuerza de un hombre siempre ha sido una melodía perfecta. Luchar contra el, sabiendo que era más fuerte, era lo mismo que aceptar la derrota. Pero si lo enfrentaba con ternura y gracia, el también se mostraría vulnerable, podría atacarlo con otras armas. Y lo haré.

El deslizó su mano hasta atrapar uno de mis senos, sus dedos acariciaban la parte as sensible. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba junto a mi, compenetrados. No entiendo como había podido resistirme antes. Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro y le acaricié el brazo.

El me beso los ojos, y me tomó entre sus brazos. Con movimientos firmes, me quedo mirando. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego. Me levantó la falda para acariciarme las piernas, dios que delicia. Cuando llego a mis bragas, dijo algo entre dientes. Y me la saco con toda naturalidad. Me desnudó y se detuvo a saborear uno de mis senos.

Arrojó mi ropa a un lado y se acomodo a mi lado. Rodamos de un modo que quede sobe el. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección. Sonrió y hundió sus manos en mi cabello. Me atrajo hacia el y me beso.

Podía sentir su respiración agitada, el palpitar de mi corazón y el de el. Su pecho varonil y velludo que rozaba en mis senos causándome cosquillas. Su estomago era chato y musculoso, sus piernas también. Estaba conciente de toda mis emociones, y también de la paz que me había invadido.

Me acariciaba la espalda, la curva de mi cintura, la cadera. Sus caricias me excitaban. Me tenia junto a el.; se movía lentamente; lo cual me volvía loca. Sentía mis pechos ligeramente aplastados contra el. A pesar del frío, el calor que el me daba me hacía arder. Le acaricie los labios con mucha delicadeza, había una gran intimidad entre nosotros por mucho que me opusiera a admitirlo., una comunicación indescriptible. El me separó las piernas y me penetro de un golpe, con la fuerza del fuego.

Me ahogue. El me penetraba cada vez mas. El placer obnubilada todos los pensamientos coherentes. Y racionales. Me moví a su ritmo. Quería que entrara mas y mas; era todo un desafío. Mi cuerpo era una llama viva que se consumía. No quería que terminara. Gozaba cada instante. Mi ser parecía disolverse; al mismo tiempo encontraba placer.

Mis músculos se tensionaron. Respire y gemí al mismo tiempo. El se quedo quieto y con voz ronca me dijo:

— Dulce amor, deja que te lleve al manantial eterno del placer.

El seguía acariciando me y temblaba conmigo.. dimos una vuelta y el quedo encima míos, lo miraba con asombro. El se sumergió en mi cuerpo y se movía contra mi cuerpo. El goce no tenía límites. Una vez más me sentí excitada. Borraba mi razón. No sabía quien era. Ya no tenía aliento; mi actitud era libertina y salvaje, al igual que la de el. Oí una vez mas nuestras respiraciones agitadas, el fuerte palpitar de nuestros corazones; me estremecí al mismo tiempo que el. Una vez mas me invadió una agradable sensación, parecía que se fundía en mi cuerpo, entre las llamas de la pasión, talvez?. Era radiante, me envolvía; era indestructible e inmortal, por muy raro que suene.

Pasamos algunos minutos, yo estaba inmóvil, casi inconsciente. Cristian me tomó de la cintura; y hundió su cabella en mi cuello. Lentamente recuperamos el aliento. Pasó casi media hora. Comencé a sentir frío aunque el cuerpo de Cristian estaba tibio. Si me movía llamaría su atención; pero si no lo hacía, tendría que soportar el frío.

Me moví apenas para que el me soltara, o para poder taparme con las sabanas. El no se movió. Respiraba normalmente: tenia los ojos cerrados. Estaba profundamente dormido.

No cabía duda de que estaba ebrio. De lo contrario, no podría haberse dormido de esa forma. Pero si estaba ebrio no podía tomar con seriedad cualquier cosa que dijera, o la forma en que me había tratado, habían sido actitudes adoptadas por el alcohol. Ese pensamiento fue desconcertante, pero peor fue la desilusión que sentí luego de eso.

Que tonta soy, tengo que admitir; me sentía halagada porque me había escogido a mi entre todas las mujeres. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería, no quería que me eligiera solo para darle placer yo quería…mas.

Mas? Quieres mas?. Me preguntaba mi subconsciente. A que te refieres, sabes que el nunca te dará lo que quieres.

— si lo sé, pero dejame fantasear con que el me pueda… amar.

Hola chikas estoy muy contenta porque leyeron mi cap. No saben lo feliz que me siento por retomar mi historia…y muchas gracias por su opoyo.

Kiero agradecer a mi super amiga Maripaz, sabes que te kiero nena y a una chika que me inspiro mucho a seguir que fue Ana Mara V.G, nena me alegra leer tus comentarios..y muchas gracias por la sugerencia Mia, lo revisare mas minuciosamente… me gusta que les guste Glee, LU CG… Buenos nos estamos leyendo besitos…


	11. Manantial Eterno

Esta acostada en la cama con el cuerpo de Cristian pegado al mío. Como podía desafiarlo resistirme? Era inútil. No pudo creer que el hombre que me había secuestrado, avasallado, torturado, había sido capaz de hacerme el amor con tanta ternura. Yo sentía que había una razón, algo me decía que el no estaba ebrio, pero por otra parte tengo a mi subconsciente gritando me que estoy loca. _Yo no te he dicho nada, a mi no me eches la culpa, lo quieres y eso no lo cree yo._ Yo no lo quiero, estas loca!.

Estaba furiosa porque mi cuerpo me había traicionado. Debo admitir que mis reacciones fervorosas eran sorprendente. _Que coño estoy diciendo, ya me estoy volviendo loca. _Pero eso no era todo. En un momento, mientras el me tenía entre sus brazos, había llegado a sentir algo parecido al afecto. Por supuesto, no estoy enamorada de el. Pero era imposible compartir algo tan íntimo con un hombre por quien no sentía nada.

Derepente temblé, sentí repugnancia por todo lo que había sucedido en esta cama. Estaba desesperada por escapar de Cristian, quería estar sola, lejos de el, de sus caricias. Me aparté de su lado y busque mi ropa, como no la encontré, me puse una bata de baño, que era de el.

Cristian se movió, esperé hasta que se quedo quieto. Luego me levante de la cama. Estaba descalza y el suelo estaba frío.

Las sillas que habían en la habitación no eran cómodas. No podría dormir en una de ellas el resto de la noche. Podría acurrucarme en la alfombra, de espaldas a la chimenea. Pero la alfombra no era mullida y el suelo es duro. Trate de entrar en calor, friccione mis brazos. Recordé el catre que había visto en el vestidor.

El cuartito estaba húmedo y frío. No tenía una vela ya que estaba al lado de Cristian y no quería despertarlo, era noche cerrada. Todo esta completamente oscuro quede inmóvil envuelta en un sabana que había cogido en la cama. Escuchaba los sonidos de la noche, provenientes de la naturaleza y de la casa. El viento soplaba entre las hojas y mecía las ramas que crecían cerca de la ventana. Las paredes y los soportes de madera crujían. Era un acompañamiento perfecto para los rugidos y gemidos que provenían de las demás habitaciones. _Que asco me dan._ Me pregunto si Cristian y yo sonábamos así y si alguien lo habría oído. Sentí como me ruborizaba, pero la verdad no me importaba. Me acosté en el piso y cerré los ojos, trate de no pensar el los gruñidos.

un ruido extraño perturbo mis sueños, y se convirtió en parte de el. Una columna de fuego se elevaba hasta el cielo. Tenía miedo pero sentía curiosidad al mismo tiempo; estaba ansiosa y desesperada. Oía los rugidos del fuego, respiraba el humo que me hizo derramar algunas lagrimas. Me ahogue con la ceniza que quedo atrapada entre mi garganta. Me desperté tosiendo el humo había invadido mis pulmones. Me ardían los ojos y en realidad vi las llamas cerca de la habitación donde dormía Cristian. Escuche un ruido por debajo de la puerta, vi una luz de color roja y anaranjado.

Abrí la puerta de repente y salí corriendo a la habitación, la cama donde estaba dormida hace rato esta en llamas. El fuego escarlata devoraba la cama, teñía de negro el techo raso, terminaba con las colchas y sabanas, iluminaba todos los rincones de la habitación, formaba un halo debajo de Cristian.

— dios mío — corrí hasta Cristian para sacarlo de la cama, era pesado, me resultaba imposible levantar ese peso muerto. Algunas cenizas cayeron en el hombro de Cristian, pero el no demostró dolor.

Tome una jarra de agua y se la arrojé sobre el hombro. Luego tire el agua que había en la bañera sobre la cama, y también sobre el cuerpo de Cristian. Logré apagar las llamas, pero otro se apoderaba de las cortinas del dosel, necesitaba ayuda inmediato.

Arrojé la jarra a un lado y salí corriendo al pasillo. Golpee la puerta de Taylor.

— ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! — grite.

Se abrió una puerta y salió Sawyer

—¡Que coño! — dijo al ver las llamaradas reflejadas en el pasillo — me pareció sentir olor a humo.

En un momento el pasillo se pobló de hombres y mujeres que gritaban y vociferaban. Los hombres corrieron al cuarto. No le temían al peligro. Entraron con colchas y sabanas para apagar el fuego, había un olor extraño a tela quemada. Leopold y Gaston levantaron a Cristian, y lo llevaron a un extremo del cuarto. Allí lo dejaron en el suelo. Entonces con un gran esfuerzo, el abrió los ojos. Los miro y vio que estaban sucios a sabanas quemadas. Parecía no entender lo que ocurría, pero los saludo diciendo:

—¡Que desorden! Parece que el infierno no es mejor que la tierra.

Todos se sintieron aliviados. Taylor se arrodillo al lado. Estaba pálido y atemorizado. Ryan le sonrió a Cristian, Leopold y Sawyer se ocuparon de limpiar.

— Gracias a dios — dijo Gaston.

— ¿qué ha ocurrido? Te proponías quemar la casa, o calentar un poco las sabanas? — pregunto Baney.

Cristian cerro los ojos.

— no hace falta que grites. Tendré que pagarte una casa nueva Taylor, lo siento. Pero por lo que recuerdo yo no he iniciado esto.

— te he visto beber mucho más que esta noche. Y nunca te ha hecho mal el alcohol, ni si quiera te provoca sueño. ¿ Como se explica que casi te mueres asado?.

—¿ Te desilusiono? No puedo evitarlo. Tampoco puedo hallar una respuesta.

Taylor frunce el ceño, y de repente se arrodilla. Levanto un de los parpados de Cristian, y se queda mirando la pupila contraída.

— funcionan independientemente, y juntas también— señalo sonriendo Cristian.

— es el efecto de la amapola — dijo Taylor — está drogado.

Cristian lanzó una carcajada.

— Debilita. Pero creo que no vomitaría aunque me dieran un trago. De todos modos aceptaría un trago, sin alcohol por supuesto — dijo Cristian relajado.

— No te habrás…— comenzó a decir Sawyer pero se detuvo.

— Si necesitas preguntarlo — dijo Cristian con los ojos cerrados — es que he hecho algo mal. Quizá me he excedido con los frutos de la viña.

Taylor se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Quede mirando la puerta por donde salió. En la puerta estaban las mujerzuelas habidas por saber que ocurrió. Pero la pregunta era: ¡ quien había puesto algo extraño en la bebida de Cristian, o en su comida? ¿por qué esa persona había elegido droga y no envenenarlo de una vez? ¿habría pensado que la droga y el alcohol iban a ser suficientes para matarlo, y había usad otra medida al darse cuenta que no era así? ¿ se habría propuesto hacer que el incendio pareciera un accidente? ¿querría matarlo ahora?.

Gaston, apoyado en la pared, aclaro la voz y dijo:

— ¿ Sugieres que alguien entro a esta casa, puso opio en la comida tuya, luego se escondió hasta que el se quedo dormido, vino hasta aquí y encendió fuego?. Eso es imposible, considerando toda la gente que esta en esta casa. Admito que ocurrieran hechos sospechosos en el pasado, pero no puedo creer que una persona que se esconde detrás de esos hechos, se haya aventurado a llegar a nuestras habitaciones. Además, observa que la vela esta en el borde de la mesita de noche. Quizá solo ha sido un accidente.

¿cuántos_ atentados habrán habido para acabar con la vida de Cristian? Eso de ser rey es aterrador con toda la gente hipócrita y envidiosa que hay alrededor _

— ¿Y las drogas? — pregunto Baney, al regresar.

— Las menciono Taylor. Tal vez Cristian estaba exhausto por lo vivido en los últimos días y por eso el vino le hizo mas efecto.

— ¿Qué las mencione?— dijo Taylor.

Cristian levanto la mano, pero no abrió los ojos.

— las preguntas son necesarias.

Entonces fue Sawyer quien dijo:

— En ese caso, no cabe duda de que esa persona no es de la casa. Esta noche hay cinco extraños, seis con la Señorita Anastasia. Además, hay que incluir a los que prepararon la comida.

_Yo?_

— y nosotros — dijo Ryan en voz baja.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos miraron a Leopold, quien se puso tenso y mostró los puños.

— no podemos incluir a Anastasia — dijo — dijo Baney para evitar el conflicto — ella fue quien dio la alarma. De otro modo no hubiéramos podido hacer nada. Además, ya era peligroso para ella estar aquí con Cristian.

_Alguien que tiene uso de razón, pero pensando lo bien tiene razón yo podría haber…muerto._

— Tienes razón — dijo Sawyer, volviendo se hacia mi — quizás hayas visto algo, o alguien.

— Yo..no..yo no. Nada. Nadie. Cuando me desperté, el fuego estaba ardiendo. — no di explicaciones de por que no estaba en el mismo cuarto, mucho menos en la misma cama.

Una de las mujeres dejó escapar una carcajada.

— Estoy segura de que dormía profundamente. Quisiera saber porque — dijo una muerta de la risa.

Cristian miro a la mujer con cara de perro bravo.

— Esto no nos llevara a nada. Sugiero que sigamos investigando el "crimen" mañana por la mañana.— dijo Sawyer.

En ese momento la Señora Jones entró con una jarra de agua sobre una bandeja de plata. Sostuvo a Cristian de los hombros mientras bebía. El "Príncipe" se incorporó y dijo:

— Crimen? Te equivocas, Sawyer.

El chico con una sonrisa cautivadora y llena de bondad, por un descabellado que suene.

— Gracias a dios, así es. Ahora bien ¿ Que haremos contigo?.

El sugiero que nos prepararán una cama en su habitación. Luego se dispuso a pasar la noche en el sillón. La mujer que estaba con el protestó hasta que el le dio una almohada. Cristian camino hasta la habitación sin que lo ayudaran. Nos dirigimos todos a la habitación. El se sentó en la cama y me quedo mirando, sentí como me ruborizaba con su mirada. Cuando todos se fueron me acerque a el.

— creo que te debo la vida — me dijo. me senté a su lado

— no ha sido nada.

— quizá para ti no, pero para mí tiene mucho valor.

— no quise..— empecé a decir.

— yo se a que te refieres — me interrumpió — creo que ahora tendré que pensar en la recompensa.

— no te molestes demasiado. Mi libertad será suficiente. — dije terminante.

El me miró. Los ojos le brillaban por el efecto de la droga. Entonces me dijo eso que casi me mato, por que sentí que de verdad le dolía lo que le había pedido.

— Pídeme cualquier cosa, menos eso. No lo podría soportar.

Mi cara se descompuso por esas palabras. El me tomo entre sus brazos, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza

¿Será que después de todo, de verdad sienta algo por mi? O ¿ será remordimiento por haberme arrebatado la virginidad, y después darse cuenta que no era yo a quien buscaba? ¿O será que o sólo no quería que me discriminarán?...

_deja de pensar estupideces…el te ama tonta. _Callé de inmediato a mi subconsciente, porque esa era la cosa mas ridícula que alguien me ha dicho jamás.

Hola chicas acá vengo con otro cap. Espero les halla gustado y sigan leyendo..gracias por sus rewiens y pronto ya no tendré errores ortográficos por q tendré una beta muy considerada que se ha ofrecido.

Sin mas que decir nos estamos leyendo…PD: actualizare el dia jueves, ya que estoy en examenes finales y no tengo mucho tiempo. Prometo tratar de ser puntual con las fechas que publico

Besitos de su humilde escritora: kassia de robsten

Me pueden seguir en Twister por: kassiamartins5

Y por el Facebook como: kassia-51

Tambien tengo pag. Inspiradas en 50 S DE GREY y TWILIGHT que pueden encontrar los links en mi perfil…

Se les kiere mucho y muchos saludos..

Bye.


	12. Vomitada Inesperada

**Capítulo 12**

Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a nuestra querida E.L JAMES la historia si es mía =)

BATEADO POR ISA CRISS 3

* * *

**VOMITADA INESPERADA**

Esperaba que Cristian durmiera hasta tarde, pero no fue así. Cuatro horas después del incidente se levantó, se rasuró, se vistió, y se puso al frente de la situación otra vez, solo su carácter había sido afectado. Se mostró parco con Taylor, a quien encontró durmiendo en la puerta, pobre él solo estaba preocupado, se mostró malhumorado cuando no me decidía que desayunar. Tampoco fue atento con Sawyer, quien le ofreció algo pala el dolor de cabeza. Bajó al gran salón y ordeno a todos los chicos que en media hora se presentaran uniformados.

A la media hora se reunieron, uniformados, entre bostezos y desperezos, como si se tratara de una corte marcial.

Christian envió a las mujeres una a una a que fueran sometidas a un interrogatorio. Tan exhaustivo fue que las mujeres salían pálidas, en silencio o llorando. La joven que ayude anoche estaba tan deshecha que Leopold tuvo que sostenerla mientras sollozaba. Cuando llegó la hora de que se fueran, no hubo forma de convencerlas de que se quedaran, a pesar de la insistencia de todos los hombres. A medio día nos marchamos, no quise preguntar a donde, pero ninguno me dijo nada, solo llegó un Audi negro que lo manejaba Taylor, nos montamos Christian y yo, y los demás nos seguían en otro carro, nos alejábamos cada vez mas, y dentro de poco ya no veía el bosque. Mire hacia delante y nunca mire atrás.

Llegamos al famoso**Heathman **de Portland. El **Heathman** está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Estacionamos en la cera y un chico nos abre la puerta, saluda a Christian y nos dirigimos a dentro, me siento mal con la ropa que llevo puesta, ésta falda y ésta camisa. Si mi orgullo me dejara le pediria ropa, pero no puedo soy fuerte y no le pedire nada. Entramos y todo esta ha oscuras, encienden la luz dejando una hermosa estancia, caminamos hasta la sala de estar de la suite. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Kate varias veces.

Él me indica que me siente en el sofa y yo abedezco, tras irse a la sala de conferencia los siguen los hombre, están casi toda la mañana en un consejo en el cual no me inlcluyeron. Al terminar su reunión los hombres salieron, y por la cara que llevaban los habían mandado a buscara a Claire, no había sido difícil adivinar el por qué; El incendio de anoche se parecía a la muerte de su hermano. Hubiera sido demasiado que el segundo hijo al trono de Ruthenia muriera en su cama por causas que no fueran naturales.

Aunque traté de no pensar en el incendio, el incidente daba vueltas en mi cabeza a pesar de la sugerencia de que era un accidente yo sabia que no lo era, porque yo misma apague la vela antes de instalarme en el vestidor contiguo. Dadas las circustancias era imposible que el culpable no estuviera en la casa, pero ese culpable habría necesitado la ayuda de alguien que sí fuera de la casa; o de lo contrario habría sido vigilado. Aun así era demasiado riesgo. La explicación más lógica era que el hombre que deseaba la muerte de Christian estuviera entre sus hombres.

_¿Por qué me preocupo por esto?,_ tengo que preocuparme por mi misma, y por como salir de esta situación. Debería pensar en lo que vendría, y en lo que haré si esta amenaza de tenerme con él se convierte en algo más que una amenaza. Tengo que escapar. Pero ¿Cómo? No tengo idea, pero tampoco puedo permitir que me traten así. Así terminaré siendo como las mujeres que habían asistido a la fiesta, que no pertenecían a nadie en particular y llamaba señor a cualquier hombre.

Al rato salió Cristian de la sala y se me quedo mirando.

— ¿Quieres desayunar?

Pensándolo bien, muero de hambre. Asiento y me estira la mano, yo la tomo y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Cuando llegamos me indica que me siente en la silla posterior a la suya, la mesa está llena de comidas y yo me sorprendo al no darme cuenta antes.

— No sé lo que te gusta así que he pedido de todo _— Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Eso me gusta._

Opto por tortitas, sirope de arce, huevos revueltos y beicon. Christian intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su tortilla. La comida está deliciosa.

—¿Té? — _Me pregunta._

— Sí, por favor.

Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast. Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta.

Nos sentamos y comemos en silencio él se pone a leer el periódico, ¿quién consigue periódico a esta hora de la mañana? Claro, el multimillonario buenote de Cristian Grey.

— Cuando acabes de comer puedes ir a darte una ducha, Taylor ha comprado ropa para ti, veras que no soy tan macabro como piensas. Quizás debería comprarte un vestido nuevo como recompensa por lo de anoche.

— No, gracias.

— No hace mucho te quejabas porque tenías un vestuario inadecuado.

Lo miré, esos hombros atractivos. Luego moví mi cabeza para regresar a la realidad y respondo.

— Tengo un vestuario muy apropiado en mi Casa.

— Pero no puedes disfrutarlo. Creo que tienes derecho de quejarte y más de mí porque tengo todo el dinero del mundo para hacerte un vestido de cristal si quisieras.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo esto? — _o vamos enserio no se te ocurrió algo mejor, si esto que llevas puesto ni se puede llamar ropa_. Me grita mi subconsciente.

— En primer lugar esta hecho de muselina de poca calidad, se puede rasgar con facilidad, como si fuera papel. — _Seguro que lo sabes tonto_ — en segundo lugar, está pasado de moda. Además no te queda bien. Creo que a Claire si le hubiera sentado bien

— En primer lugar te recuerdo que tú me lo diste maldito pendejo, y en segundo lugar… Es lo único que tengo — _si será Gilipollas._

— Estaba proponiéndote una solución.

— ¡No tienes el derecho ni la obligación!

— Te equivocas— _dijo con tono suave a pesar de que yo le gritaba_ — Si quisiera vestirte con diamantes y perlas, lo haría. Si quisiera verte cubierta de flores con un rubí en el ombligo, lo haría también. No lo olvides lo único que necesito es…

— Ya lo sé, mi aprobación. Disculpa si no te agrada mi ropa. No he venido preparada para una estadía prolongada. Tampoco sé cual sería mi papel. ¡Tendrás que aceptarme tal como soy!

Se me acercó más, su mirada era impotente y dominante.

— Se me ocurre que estarías mejor desnuda. Sería mas conveniente, así estarías mas alejada de mis hombres, no podrían seguirte.

— Exageras.

— ¿En cuanto a tu desnudez y la reaccion de mis hombre? Te aseguro que en ambos casos estoy diciendote la verdad — _se arrodilló a mi lado y me acarició la mejillas, despues el valle entre mis senos_ — Es una pena que nos hayamos conocido de esta forma, pero no soy de los que desprecían un obsequio de los dioses. Estoy dispuesto a gozar de ti mientras dure el placer, y a lograr que tú también goces.

Sus palabras eran como una promesa de pago, y sonaron desagradables a mis oídos. Simplemente me había confirmado lo que yo sospechaba; pero a pesar de eso, estaba furiosa. Me libré de su mano y me puse en pie.

— Muy amable de tu parte, pero no necesito gratificación por algo que no hago por placer, si me disculpas me voy a duchar.

Sin más salí de la sala, estaba destrozada ¿Cómo puede decirme eso?, ese hombre es cruel y vil y no creo que tenga sentimientos por nadie que o sea él y su enorme pene.

Me dirigí a la habitación, encima de la cama había unas bolsas con ropa, la verdad no me importa lo que sea, puede ser una pijama destrozada y no me importaría, lo que quiero es un baño y dormir, tengo tanto sueño que no sé que hago con mi cuerpo.

Me quito la ropa y la dejo en el piso, me dirijo al baño, abro la ducha en agua caliente y dejo que el agua corra por mi cuerpo. Sí, al fin tecnología, eso de bañarme en una tina todo el tiempo no me gusta. me echo jabón por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me lavo el cabello, con movimientos mecánicos, muero de sueño, termino de enjuagarme y tomo la toalla para secarme y enrollo otra en mi cuerpo, salgo del baño y me dirijo a la cama, hay varias cosas. Taylor me compró pijamas, vaqueros, vestidos, camisas, sostenes y bragas. También hay medias, peine, shampoo, crema corporal y muchas cosas más, hasta toallas sanitarias, me sonrojo al imaginar a Taylor comprando esas cosas.

Me coloco la pijama y pongo lo demás en la bolsa, tomo las bolsas y las pongo en el piso, me peino y me acuesto a dormir, no entiendo por qué tengo tanto sueño.

Al despertar me encuentro sola, se me hace extraño, ya que siempre me están vigilando. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, me lavo la cara y me cepillo los dientes. Mi cabello es un desastre solo lo amarro con una liga.

Salgo del baño y me cambio, me coloco unos vaqueros y una camisa, acto seguido me pongo unas converse y salgo de la habitación. Todo esta en silencio y no hay nadie alrededor. _¡Esta es la oportunidad que necesito! _ salgo corriendo por la puerta de entrada presiono el botón del elevador y presiono el del primer piso. Al salir del ascensor corro hacia la calle y miro hacia atrás, no hay nadie. Paro un taxi y pido que me lleven a el departamento donde esta Claire. ¡_Estaba libreé! _no dejaba de reírme.

El tráfico estaba horrible y en la noche es peor porque todos quieres salir de fiesta, lo que me recuerda que no sé que día es.

— Señor ¿Qué día es hoy? — le pregunto al taxista.

— Sábado señorita.

— Gracias, estoy despistada últimamente— Él me sonríe por el retrovisor y yo miro por la ventanilla mientras pasan las tiendas.

Llegamos al edificio y le digo al portero que me preste efectivo para pagar el taxi, ellos sabiendo quien soy dicen que no les debo nada, que es un honor pagar el taxi para la hija del gobernador, ellos si saben lo que es ser un caballero. De repente me siento intranquila, Christian sabía que yo no me había resignado. Mis actitudes, mis burlas, todo indicaba lo contrario. Sus hombres podían descuidarse pero él no. Un líder no podía cometer ese error. Y a pesar de todo me había dicho que podía bañarme y supondría que volvería aun sabiendo que no habría nadie en la sala.

Había actuado bien. Mi huida resultaba demasiado sencilla, sala vacía, el pasillo también, el ascensor solitario, había sido muy sencillo. Entonces me di cuenta y me pare en seco en el pasillo que daba a mi departamento, escape porque ellos así lo decidieron, en la reunión lo decidieron... _¡Yo los llevaría a Claire!_

Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar de vuelta, lo único que espero es que no halla sido demasiado tarde, pero cuando crucé el pasillo para esperar el ascensor ellos salieron de él, y me di de frente con todos. Me miraron y yo los mire a ellos. Estoy perdida.

Corrí hasta mi departamento y golpee con fuerza, ellos caminaban, si corría con fuerza podría cerrar la puerta mas rápido que ellos.

Mi tía Elena abrió la puerta y al verme se quedo helada yo entré y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta alguien metió su pie y la detuvo. Yo eché un grito y me oculté detrás de mi tía.

— Se acabo el juego, revisen el departamento — _la orden fue un rugido, todos obedecieron al instante se volvió hacia nosotras y saludo con reverencia, que fue una burla para nosotras._

— Madame Steele, Le damos las buenas noches.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— _exigió mi tía_.

— Un pequeño inconveniente. No se moleste

— No — _Mi tía tomo aire y se enderezo_ — ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el honor de su visita?

— Seguramente puede adivinarlo, en especial después de estos días que su sobrina pasó conmigo.

¡Dime que no lo dijo dios!

Del baño sale José...

— ¡Anastasia!... Dónde estabas, creí que estabas enferma o eso me dijo tu tía.

— Una excusa pobre para salvar su reputación, aunque creo que ya es inútil, anastasia a estado conmigo.

— ¿Quiere decir que ha estado con usted todo este tiempo?

Christian se ríe y responde con ironía.

— Bueno, contra su voluntad, lo aseguro.

— ¿Y ustedes no ha hecho nada? — _Le grita José a mi tía Elena_.

— No entiendes nada — grita ella.

— Dígaselo — _sugirió Christian_ — Dígale como abandono a esta joven tierna para que me convenciera de su inocencia, o para que escapara inesperadamente como acaba de hacerlo — _Intenté librarme de su agarre cuando me tomo, pero me tomo con firmeza._

— Debo pedirle que suelte a Anastasia — _pide José a Christian_.

— Aunque quisiera tendría que reusarme.

— Insisto.

— Usted es un hombre inteligente y amable. Entiendo que quiere salvar a la dama, pero no sabe en qué se está metiendo. Le aconsejo se controle.

— Nada, no hay nadie en la casa, solo ellos dos estaban aquí.— informa Leopold.

_¿Nadie? ¿No hay nadie? _Si Claire no esta aquí, dónde la deje, _¿Dónde está?_ Se la tragó la tierra ahora. Dios quiero terminar este martirio, solo vomítala de donde esté. No creo aguantar mas. De pronto siento nauseas y quiero vomitar, sin poder contenerme me arqueo y vomito, Christian suelta una maldición y me sujeta el cuerpo para que no me ensucie.

— Santas cabras, ¿Qué comiste?

* * *

Quiero agradecer como siempre a todas las chikas que escriben y a las que no también son mi inspiración, disculpa por tardarme pero ya he terminado clases así que trataré de salir del trabajo temprano y escribir los capítulos. Las kiero un mundo cuídense.

¿Les gusto?

¿Revienes?

¿Preguntas?


	13. ¿Dónde está Claire?

Aclaratoria: los personajes pertenecen a E.L JAMES la historia si es mía =)

**PATEADO POR: ISA CRISS**

( La súper chica que se ofreció a trabajar con la loca aquí presente jajaja y así complacer a tantas chicas que reclamaban los errores: por ustedes chicas muak!)

**Capítulo 13.**

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CLAIRE?**

Creo que acabo de vomitar toda la comida de la semana, Christian me sigue sosteniendo el cabello mientras recobro el aliento.

— ¿Estás bien Ana? — _me pregunta despues de un rato._

— Sí, gracias — _le agradezco porque no me queda de otra._

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Anastasia, animal?! — _Le grita José, yo le niego para que no lo haga pero no me hace caso_ — Te ordeno que la sueltes y la dejes venir conmigo.

— Lamento disgustarlo pero no haré tal cosa, ahora ella me pertenece.

— Ella no le pertenece a nadie, es hija del gobernador haré que lo metan preso, ya vera — _y arrancó a caminar hacia la puerta pero los hombres lo detuvieron._

— Déjese de teatros José, tienes cara de ser un caballero e inteligente, apuesto a que eres de buena familia y no tienes por qué meterte en rollos que no te pertenecen.

— Lamento decepcionarlo pero todo lo que tenga que ver con Anastasia es de mi importancia, somos amigos y más allá de eso la aprecio mucho y le tengo respeto, algo de lo que veo usted no carece. ¿Vamos Sr. Elena es su sobrina la que tienen secuestrada y a usted ni le importa? ¿No hará nada?

— Ya me cansé de tonterías, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, solo vallanse de mi casa y dejenme en paz.

_No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, ¿Mi propia tía me entrega a el? ¿Después de ayudar a su hija? Siento ganas de lanzarme a llorar y tirarme por la ventana. Ya no tengo fuerzas, siento como las piernas me flaquean y me decaigo. Cristian se da cuenta y me sostiene con mas fuerzas y me mira, yo no le dirijo la mirada solo miro hacia el suelo, estoy cansada de esto, muy cansada._

— Creo señora que acaba de cometer un error — _dice cristian dirijiendose a mi tía_ — este departamento el cual ha llamado suyo con tanta popa, no le pertenece.

_¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Si supiera que era mío desde el principio porque no vino a buscar a Claire aquí?_

— Bue…

— Nada de excusas — _la interrumpe Cristian_ — me cansé de tonterías, átalos Sawyer.

— ¡Esto es de barbaros! — _grita mi tía._

— Tiene razón, no estoy pensando, me corrijo, ata solo al señor Rodriguez. Disculpeme pero tengo que pedirle que obedezca. Lamento que sea necesario, pero tendré que atarlo a usted, quedara asi hasta mañana que venga la mujer de limpieza y lo encuentre.

_Entonces Sawyer arrancó las cintas que sostenían las cortinas y le ató las manos y los pies, a pesar de los gritos de mi tía._

— ¡Eres un animal! ¡Cerdo! ¡Bruto! — _le grita mi tía a Cristian._

— Sra. Para callar a la cerda chillona se le corta el pescuezo, y la gallina que más cacarea es la que primero siente el filo del hacha. ¿Me explico?

_Mi tía Elena se callo de inmediato, no volvió abrir la boca ni siquiera cuando, tras una orden de Cristian, Barney la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia el pasillo._

_La planta baja estaba vacía, solo estaba Crista la recepcionista, pero como siempre viendo una revista y masticando chicle como cerda, nunca me agradó y estaba Gustave el portero, quien era muy viejo como para darse cuenta que nos tenían amenazadas para caminar sin decir nada, cuando ya estábamos casi afuera se dirige a nosotras no mas para decir._

— Buenas noches señorita Steele, espero vuelva pronto y saludos a su padre— _yo le sonrio y asiento, él no tiene la culpa de ser un perfecto ciego._

El carro aparcó en la cera y nos subimos Christian, mi tía y yo. Los demás nos seguían en otro carro, como habían hecho hace un rato atrás.

— ¿A dónde me lleva animal? — _pregunta mi tía enojada._

— ¿Por qué tiene miedo? ¿No será por lo que dije hace rato o si? — _preguntó con tono de burla._

— ¡Pero no podré ayudarlo en nada!

— Ya lo veremos, ahora quedese sentada y callada o le cubriré la boca con la media de Taylor.

_Christian me sostenía con firmeza hacia su cuerpo, la verdad sentía que me reconfortaba, no me sentía bien_.

— Tranquila que llamaré un doctor para que te revise — _me susurra en el oido._

— Siento curiosidad, ¿Por qué quieres ser libre mi pequeña Anastasia?, si se ve que disfrutas de la compañía de este hombre — _la mato cien veces._

_Cuando iba a protestar Cristian me interrumpe _— Le aseguro que como siga hablando cumplo mi amenaza.

_Ella lo mira con ira de querer arrancarle los ojos y no dice nada. Yo temblaba de frío, él lo sentía y se quito la chaqueta y la puso en mis hombros, a pesar de mi resistencia y forcejeo._

_Cuando llegamos al departamento, sentía curiosidad de que harían, no consiguieron lo que querían, pensando lo bien ¿dónde está?_

_Nos quedamos las dos paradas en el gran salón mientras los demás hablaban en voz baja, aproveché el momento._

— Tía, ¿Dónde escondiste a Claire?

— Pues siempre he sido más inteligente que tú, y la mandé con las monjas hace tres días — _me lo dice como alegando que fui torpe. Esta mujer está loca, yo solo asiento. Por lo menos esta bien_.

_Los demás se sentaron en el sofá, una actitud descortés por supuesto, que señalaba que quedaban suspendidas las normas comunes de conducta._

_Murmuraban cosas, pero no entendía nada, entonces Taylor se acerco a Christian y le dijo algo al oído._

_Mi tía me mira con desprecio_.

— ¡Esto es tú culpa, tú los guiaste a tú casa! — _me grita pero sin alzar la voz._

— Pero logré escapar, además ¿Podría haber ido al convento? Porque lo pensé.

_Ella miro a Christian y susurró._

— ¡Silencio! Animate a mencionar ese lugar otra vez, y no volveras a pisar mi casa.

— He mantenido el secreto de que estaba aquí todos estos días.

— Cuando pienso que estuviste con todos esos hombres. Que suerte que no te has casado con José Rodríguez. Creo que no eres digna de él.

Eso me cae como un vaso frio de agua en la cara.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles un vaso de vino para calmar sus nervios?— _las palabras de Christian, punzantes por cierto, interrumpieron nuestra discusión_— ¿No? Entonces espero que nos se molesten si nosotros tomamos un poco. Andar de noche me despierta el apetito. Anastasia, dulzura este es tu lugar— _dijo y señaló el asiento que tenía a su lado derecho._

_Él se levantó y me buscó tomándome de la mano y haciéndome sentar a su lado, lo hice con toda delicadeza, entonces me di cuenta que me temblaban las piernas. Seguro es el cansancio_

_Él me tomo la mano. Seguro sintió que estaba aterrorizada. Taylor entró con platos y Christian ordenó que sirviera comida para mi primero y cuando estuviera en la mesa le dijera. Él dijo que todos ya estaban servidos asi que nos dirigimos a la mesa y me hizo sentarme nuevamente a su lado tomando mi mano siempre, lo sentía tieso y preocupado, no se tranquilizo sino hasta que tome la primera cucharada de caldo caliente de la sopa. Revitalizador._

_Pensé que debería tomármela toda si quería sentirme mejor, aunque apenas podía tragar. No sabía que se proponía Christian, pero no podía evitar esa inquietud. Él era capaz de cualquier cosa, tenía poco tiempo para actuar. Me sentía incomoda por el trato que él me estaba dispensando. Mi tía dijo_

— Exijo saber qué significa todo esto. Exijo saber por qué me han traído aquí por la fuerza.

_Christian dejo la cuchara, tomo un sorbo de vino y respondió._

— Creo, Madame que usted sabe muy bien por qué esté aquí. Sin embargo, se lo explicaré. Nosotros, mis hombres y yo, deseamos saber dónde está su hija, Claire Steele.

— Eso es muy sencillo de responder Señor. Esta en Francia, visitando parientes.

—No. Pienselo mejor.

— Se lo juro.

¡No! Entiendo que desee proteger a la hija de sus entrañas, pero lo unico que quiero es hablar con ella. No sé por qué eso les da tanto miedo. La he sequido desde Europa hasta su umbral solo para eso, Madame, y no me daré por vencido.

_Ella trató de mostrarse amable._

Lo lamento, pero no puedo traérsela de Francia.

— Puede pensar que soy villano, pero no soy un tonto. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que ella no está en Francia. Usted sabe donde está ahora. Si valora su persona y su comoda vida, hablará. Ahora.

_Mi tía lo miro perturbada._

— No me hará daño, José sabe que ha sido usted quien me raptó de la casa de mi sobrina y que la ha tenido de prisionera. Buscará a la policía y vendrán a rescatarnos y a usted lo apresarán.

— ¿Esta segura? Primero tendría que liberarse, lo que le llevara un buen rato.

_Ya que no era el centro de atención de Christian dejé la cucharilla. Él tenía razón, pasarán horas hasta que vaya bonita a limpiar el departamento._

_Mire a mi tía para pedirle que fuera mas cautelosa,_ pero no me prestó atención. Estaba totalmente convencida de lo que había dicho.

— José vendrá y usted se lamentará. Esto no es su país, ni Europa, donde la gente como usted hace lo que le place. Aprenderá que aquí en Estados Unidos un hombre que toca a una mujer recibe su castigo. Aun cuando ella no tenga marido, o parientes; sus amigos y vecinos se vengarán.

— Puede ser. Pero antes la desnudaremos y le colgaremos campanillas y abalorios. Haremos que nos deleite con una danza macabra y obscena. ¿Se desilusionará si en vez de despertar muestra pasión, solo provoque carcajadas?.

— No…no podría hacerlo. Anastasia ha estado con usted varios dias y no parece que la hubiera usada así.

— No se deje engañar —_dijo con voz calma y los ojos entrecerrados_— ha sufrido un daño irreparable, lo peor que puede ocurrirle a una joven, y lo ha soprtado estoicamente sin la esperanza de que alguien vendría en su ayuda, mientras usted no intentó rescatarla, ni siquiera trató de buscarla, aunque estoy seguro de que sabía dónde estaba. Claro que no ha venido a pedirme que se la devolviera intacta. La abandonó en mis manos, y se quedo en su casa vestida de seda y bañada en perfume, recibiendo invitados y diciendo que ella estaba en cama, cuando en realidad estaba en la mía, y en peligro.

_Mi tía palideció y se encogió de hombros._

— Si ha sido maltratada no se le nota.

_Semejante sarcasmo provocó comentarios entre los hombres. Pero la voz potente de Christian se oyó por encima de los comentarios._

— Claro, porque tienes un corazón muy fuerte, y es más terca que yo.

— Con todo no parece haber sido avasallada — _insistió mirándome_.

— ¿La tranquiliza eso? Las heridas están en el alma. Pero he cometido un terrible error.¿Prefiere que la desfigure a golpes para que sí se note? ¿Es eso lo que quiere?

_Me sentía sofocada. Los demás permanecían en silencio, miraban a Christian y a mi tía. La señora Jones retiro los platos y sirvió carne asada_.

— ¡Está loco! No quiero verla lastimada, pero no puedo hacer nada ahora; tampoco haber hecho nada antes.

— Así como nadie podrá evitar lo que le ocurrirá en algunos momentos. Piense con cautela. Anastasia es joven, hermosa y atractiva y tendría una reacción diferente. Usted no posee ninguna de esas virtudes.

_Ella niega con la cabeza._

— No esperará que yo, que soy su madre, le entregue a Claire. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, yo no le diré nada.

_Me sentí conmovida por su actitud desafiante. Ella tenía miedo, pero trataba de no demostrarlo. Y si bien me había descuidado a mi, era obvio que amaba y deseaba proteger a Claire. Me di cuenta que Christian me miraba extrañado. _

_Tomó la copa y bebió_.

— Muy bien, Madame. Debí suponer que no revelaría donde esta escondida su hija. Creo que no nos servirá de nada. Solo será un juguete que manejaremos a nuestro antojo. No podrá evitar lo que le hagamos, no prestaré atención a sus súplicas, aunque jure en el nombre de la Virgen, y su marido, que en paz descanse, que dirá la verdad.

—¿Quiere decir…que puedo irme?

— ¿Yo he dicho eso? Entonces no lo suponga. La información que quiero, me la dará otra que presenciará su humillación y dolor hasta que no lo soporte mas y confiese.

_Sabía que diría eso, y no se por qué no me di cuenta antes. Me puse de pie con tanta torpeza que rompí un plato._

— ¡No! — _grité._

— Sí — _me obligó a sentarme otra vez._

—No debes hacer eso, no de esa forma

_Me miró pero no me dijo nada._

—Anastasia no le dirá lo que quiere saber ¡No lo hará! — _declaró mirandome con intensidad._

— Veremos.

_Dijo solo una palabra, pero fue suficiente para que sintiera un escalofrío. Tenía la boca seca; solo pensaba en la decisión terrible que caía sobre mis hombros. Podía salvar a mi tía o a mi prima, pero no ha ambas. Con un hilo de voz dije._

— Christian, por favor. No lo hagas.

— Dame una alternativa y besaré tus pies, mientras mi guardia canta himnos de alabanza.

_No pude responderle. Mi mente estaba envuelta en un torbellino, acosada por la pena y la indecisión de lo que tenía que hacer. Miré al hombre que tengo a mi lado con una expresión de dolor y temor al mismo tiempo._

_Él me soltó de repente, como si fuera alejarse de mí, y adoptar nuevamente su postura de líder. Ni había probado la comida._

— Barney, Leopold, Sawyer, ustedes son los elejidos — _los hombres que él había nombrado se miraron, y se pusieron de píe. Se colocaron a ambos lados de mi tía que estaba en el centro del salón. Mi tía me miro. En medio de ellos, parecía menos autoritaria. Nunca la había visto así._

_Christian castañeo los dedos, y Sawyer se colocó delante de ella para quitarle el turbante. Ella lo golpeo. Pero los otros dos la sujetaron. Entonces si, logró desatarle el turbante que cayó al suelo. Creo que en este momento agradezco que mi tía siempre se haya vestido como en los años 70, porque tiene mucha ropa encima… le quitaron las pulseras y los anillos, los zapatos y las medias. Cristian hizo un gesto de aprobación y Leopold comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido._

_Ella suspiro, como si hasta ese momento hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría. Los demás simplemente seguían comiendo._

_Recordé como había visto a Claire la ultima vez: hermosa, orgullosa. Le temía a Cristian, y era lógico yo lo había sentido en carne propia._

— ¿Cómo…cómo esperas que te lleve a Claire, cuando todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que estas haciendo demuestran como la tratarás?

_Mi tía intento librarse de ellos pero no podía._

— No, mi niña, se fuerte.

_Christian me miro._

¿Debo jurar? ¿Pero sobre qué? ¿Qué debo hacer para satisfacerte?.

_A medida que Sawyer desabrochaba los botones el vestido iba cayendo. Luego le quitaron las mangas, y el vestido cayó al suelo. Tenia una enagua y un corsé que la comprimía y elevaba sus senos. Por debajo se asomaba su cadera, mi corazón palpitaba._

— Podrías…podrías jurar sobre una biblia— _me apresure a decir_— pero se que hay algo que tu respetas tanto o mas que la biblia. Jura por el honor de tu guardia que no lastimarás a mi prima, que solo le preguntarás por tu hermano como has dicho.

— ¡No! — _me grito mi tía_— ¡Tonta! No puedes poner en peligro la vida de Claire. ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No puedes!

_Vacilé. Cristian permaneció quieto un momento. Tomó la cuchilla que había sobre la mesa y se la arrojó directo en la garganta de mi tía. Barney se adelanto y la atajó en el aíre. Se la mostró a ella y luego con esa cuchilla desprendió el corsé. Fue como una explosión. Ella gritó y cayó de rodillas. Estaba pálida y le temblaban los labios._

_Me aferré a la mesa. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que veía. Cuando Barney iba a desgarrar su braga no pude mas._

—Esperen— _grité y luego con un esfuerzo repetí_ — esperen.

_Entonces Christian me miró directo a los ojos._

— Declaro ante los presentes que no lastimaré a Claire, que a pesar de la provocación y el deseo de venganza, conservaré su ropa, su castidad y toda su arrogancia. Estará a salvo, si no miente. Lo juro por mi honor y el de mis hombres.

— ¿y eres fiel a tu juramento aunque no te agrade lo que te diga?

— Sí

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino creerle?, confiar en su instinto errabundo, y el brillo permanente e hipnótico de sus ojos.

Respiré profundo y me tapé la cara con las dos manos:

— Está en el convento de las hermanas monjas…

* * *

Hola chicas aquí tengo otro Cap. Perdón por hacerlas esperar y espero que les guste nos estamos leyendo.

Maripaz amiga estás loca jajaja

Y respondiendo a las demás chicas de que si esta embarazada pues la respuesta es: no les diré aun wuajawuajaja

No se enojen que pronto sabrán que tiene: no es lo que parece.

Chaito cuidense

¿Les gustó?

¿Rewiens?

¿Preguntas?


	14. MC CULLOUGH

Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen la historia si es mía, y también los nuevos personajes.

**BATEADO POR: ISA CRISS =)**

**MC CULLOUGH**

**Capítulo 14**

Ahora todo era obvio, mi tía había estado demorando la llegada al convento porque sabía que Claire se había marchado. Claire no sabía que habían descubierto su huida. Además sabía que ellos podían conseguirla mas deprisa por eso le dio tiempo. Mi tía era terca y no quería ser humillada. Había obligado a Christian a perder varias horas, de modo que les sería casi imposible alcanzarla.

Christian se acerco a la puerta tomándome del brazo.

— Un momento — _dijo la madre superiora, me miró a los ojos y sentí que miró a través de ellos. Luego miro a Christian_ — tengo que pedirle que deje a esta mujer conmigo.

Todos los hombres se detuvieron y miraron a Christian. La hermana Marthe contuvo el aliento y mi tía levanto la cabeza, como si esa muestra de preocupación fuese un insulto.

— Me duele desilusionarla, pero así es su vida, está acostumbrada a eso ¿No es cierto? Pero, si le parece puedo dejarle a la otra dama madame Steele y espero que no se arrepienta.

_Abandonamos el convento detrás de esas palabras. Mientras mi tía gritaba:_

— ¡Déjenla! ¡Eso es lo que quiere! ¡Que lo disfrutes! ¡Eres una cualquiera!

Esas palabras dieron vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. Me mostraban una verdad innegable. No protesté, no hice ninguna objeción, no me resistí. Dejé que me llevará hasta el carro. Quizá mi tía no se había equivocado, soy inmoral. Yo no quería estar con Christian, pero nadie me aceptaría como él me aceptaba.

Había herido a mi tía y ella parecía odiarme, mas que eso, casi estoy segura que me odiaba. Nada había logrado tratando de solucionar lo de Claire. Aún cuando me hubiera dejado quedar en el convento, nunca podría soportar el desprecio de las religiosas y su lastima. Quizás la hermana Theresa intentaría entenderme las demás ni lo hubieran intentado. La comunidad actuaría de igual manera, se correría el rumor y toda la gente me rechazaría. Entonces ¿Por qué no iba a sentir alivio y hasta gratitud, estando con Christian?.

Pero el futuro era incierto con él. La persecución terminaría, atraparían a Claire y obtendría la información que querían. Ya nadie tendría sus ganas de quedarse en Seattle y nada impediría que se regresaran al esplendor y la decadencia de Europa, Rutenia. No podía esperar que Christian me llevara con él, la verdad es que tampoco debería hacerlo. Tendría que aprender a construir mi propio camino.

Tenía que hallar la forma sin tener que sacrificar mi honor y mi alma.

Mientras miraba a Christian pensé en toda la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Él parecía aceptarla con toda naturalidad. Pensaba y pensaba. Él se dio cuenta que lo miraba y me sonrió. Íbamos en el carro por la carretera al parecer querían ir a los aeropuertos a ver los vídeos de seguridad a ver si había decidido tomar un vuelo, pero yo la verdad no creo que eso sea posible.

Al llegar al aeropuerto decidí bajarme, mis piernas ya se estaban entumeciendo y necesitaba estirarme un poco. Pero decidí bajarme por el lado opuesto de la acera ya que no quería bajarme junto a él. Y al bajarme no vi que se acercaba un moto, lo último que vi fue la moto a una palma de mi y cerré los ojos instintivamente pero algo tiro de mi hacía un lado y sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

Sentí que me movía. Y el dolor en la cabeza aumentaba. Me sentía exhausta. Una mano cálida y firme me acariciaba, aunque tenía la sien tan sensibilizada que me parecía que me estaban arrancando el cabello. Me aparté e intenté murmurar algo, pero no dije nada coherente.

— Tu belleza no se apaga — _dijo una voz familiar._

Los brazos que me sostenían eran fuertes; las palabras que oía eran dulces, y me las decía Christian. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una mirada brillante y gris. Estaba sentada en sus rodillas, junto a su pecho, envuelta en una manta de terciopelo. Viajaba en el coche, veía pasar los árboles delante de mis ojos a gran velocidad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

— Que niña tan afortunada. Has dormido todo el tiempo. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

— No

_Él respondió con una sonrisa._

— Te empujé hacia un lado para que no te diera la motocicleta. Me encargué de ti, te cargué hasta el carro y regresamos en el coche.

— Fue muy…amable de tu parte cuidar de mi.

— Era una obligación, no fuera porque tu haces añicos mis pretensiones, ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

— Tras las huellas de Claire, no cabe duda.

— No, no. No pienses que nos demoramos por ti.

— Quiero decir, si ni siquiera te hubieras acercado a mí.

— Querida Anastasia — _dijo con tono suave_ — te aseguro que no ha sido ninguna molestia.

— Veo que el susto no te ha servido de nada, no te ha enseñado ni humildad, ni si quiera cortesía.

— No ¿Debería haberme servido?

_Eres tú la que necesita una lección, no de humildad, sino sobre como vencer a tu tía._

_Inconscientemente__ respire hondo._

— En otra circunstancia estuviera bebiendo para curar mi susto. Dijiste si, creo haber oído eso — _su tono irónico me enferma. Pero decido seguir el juego._

— Yo se que tu medicina preferida en estos casos es la ira y el Brandy. Me sorprende que no me hayas obligado a beber a mi también.

— Cuando una dama está inconsciente no se le da bebida, pero iba a pedir unas plumas calientes para despertarte de ese desmayo.

— ¿Desmayo? — _pregunté sorprendid_a — ¡Fue más que eso!

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¡Lo sabes muy bien! — _no sabía porque simplificaba las cosas, tal vez no quería que hiciera el papel de enferma; bueno, yo tampoco quería hacerlo._

— ¿Dudas de mi capacidad de médico?

— Solo de tus conocimientos, no quieres creer que me siento débil. Mira el golpe que tengo en la cabeza.

El coche se deslizaba por el camino; vi pasar los árboles una vez más. De pronto me maree y tuve que cubrirme la boca.

— ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? —_ pregunto él_

negué con la cabeza y al moverla sentí un dolor agudo.

— Tienes un buen golpe allí. No es grave, pero por supuesto, este agite no es el mejor tratamiento.

Hice un esfuerzo y abrí los ojos. El estaba pensativo. Se me ocurrió que estaría pensando en enviarme con mi tía.

— Ya estoy bien.

— ¿De veras? — _pregunto con una sonrisa._

— Creo que sí…Sí.

— Tenia un polvillo muy efectivo para dormir, es muy eficaz

— No gracias, estoy bien.

Él me tenía entre sus brazos, me acariciaba el cabello, los hombros. Aquí estaba a salvo en la intimidad del carro. Él me miró y me sonrió con ironía. Levanté la mirada y quedé atrapada en sus ojos grises. Entonces me besó. Sus dedos acariciaban mis mejillas y mis senos.

Sentí que el deseo me traicionaba. Era tan intenso que sentí miedo deseé que me abrazara más. Me aparte de el y le dije:

— No, nos verán

— No lo creo, por que en esta parte no nos ve nadie del exterior, pero aunque nos vieran, entenderían y mirarían para otro lado.

— Pero no puedes…

— ¿No?— _comenzó a desabrocharme los botones del baquero con tanta facilidad._

— Christian, no. ¡Esto no esta bien!

— ¿Y qué nos importa?

¿Qué nos importaba? Pensé con amargura, mis protestas quedaron ahogadas por un beso ardiente. Comenzó a llover, las gotas caían haciendo un ritmo especial. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados. Me quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto mis senos. Sus labios y sus manos eran cálidos, me excitaban y me provocaban placer. Sentí su aliento cálido en mi garganta y oí que me susurro:

— Anastasia…

Sus manos se deleitaron acariciándome la espalda, mi cintura y mi cadera; me abrazaba más y más como para dejar mi cuerpo marcado a fuego. Sentí sus manos bajándome los vaqueros y acariciando mis piernas. Christian se desabrochó los pantalones y acomodo su cuerpo al mío.

El coche saltó y él rió. A pesar de eso, me sujetó con firmeza, y con toda sensualidad me penetró. Disfrutábamos mas de ese momento por el movimiento rítmico y sensual del carro. Me acostó sobre él y continuo con renovado deseo.

En ese momento una de las ruedas se atascó en un hoyo. Fui despedida hacia delante, pero Christian me sujeto para que no me apartara de su cuerpo. De pronto otro golpe y caímos, yo caí encima de él. Protestó y se echo a reír. Fue una situación muy graciosa. No pudimos evitar las risas.

— Para hacer el amor al estilo cosaco, en un carro se necesita mucha destreza.

* * *

Los dos días que pasaron fueron horribles, de pronto solo quería dormir y me daban muchas ganas de vomitar. Christian insistía en que me viera un doctor pero yo no quería, porque si no, mas personas sabrían que él me tenía y yo no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, Christian se encontraba leyendo el periódico y me miraba a cada rato. En eso entró Taylor apresurado.

— Señor le tengo noticias.

— Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme?

— Han encontrado a Claire.

Fue como si todo el aire de mi cuerpo se evaporara de pronto no podía respirar y todo el desayuno amenazaba con salir.

— ¿Estas seguro Taylor?

— Seguro señor, se encuentra en una mansión en las afueras, no sabemos con quien está, pero la hemos visto salir varias veces acompañada de guarda espaldas, siempre esta custodiada.

— Ok, dígale a los hombres que se alisten. Iremos por ella.

Me quedé mirando la cara de Christian era como si de pronto me sintiera vacía, no reaccionaba y la verdad no entendía nada. Mis oídos quedaron sordos y mis ojos ciegos.

— Vamos Ana, ve a cambiarte iremos a buscar a tu prima, y cambia esa cara de trauma te di mi palabra y cumpliré con ella.

Solo pude asentir y dirigirme a la habitación, me cambie, colocando me unos vaqueros y una camisa de las que me había comprado Christian. Me puse los zapatos y salimos, todo fue automático cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el coche encaminándonos a la casa que según ocupaba Claire.

Llegamos a una gran mansión tenia grandes puertas y grandes ventanas, todo era muy elegante. Nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre. Me pregunto como llegaría a parar Claire aquí. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer mayor de cabello oscuro y sedoso. Detrás de ella se agitaba un vestido amarillo con lazos negros. Llevaba joyas en el cuello, en los dedos y zapatos de tacón.

— ¡Claire! — _exclame al ver que esa mujer era ella._

Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando a los hombres de Christian, a Christian y a mi.

— ¡Prima!, no creí que estarías con Chrsitian aunque me lo habían dicho.

Advertí que lo miraba con mala cara. Respire hondo y dije:

— Eras tú la que evitaba a estos hombres ¿Cómo dejaste que…

— ¿Qué me vieran? Lo sabía. Mamá me dijo que no podrías soportar el interrogatorio tanto tiempo, y que yo debía escaparme lo antes posible. Conociendo un poco a Christian, no he fallado. La verdad no esperaba que viniera hoy.

— ¿Y de quien es esta casa? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

— Pues esta casa es de MC Cullough— _vi como los hombres detrás de mi se __sorprendían_ — Si mis queridos, pero ya que mi prima no entiende te explicaré querida prima, Mc Cullough es uno de los hombres que mas odia a Christian , ya que envidia su riqueza y le he prometido que vendrían y al secuestrarlo podría pedir un rescate.

— Estas enferma, lo que estas es loca si crees que ganaras algo con esto — le dice Christian.

— Yo no ganaré nada, pero es una diversión para mi, verás , no me dejan irme, como verás también me tienen retenida a mi. Y no quiere dejarme ir, estoy en la misma posición que tú prima. Solo que yo he decidido disfrutar un poco. Y hacer sufrir a Christian también.

En ese momento aparecieron hombres en la puerta haciéndonos entrar a la fuerza y cerrando la puerta.

— Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí — _por la parte superior de la sala aparece un hombre, era corpulento, con cabello castaño, barba rojiza y ojos pardos._— me parece que nos volvemos a ver Príncipe Christian.

— Eres un canalla envidioso, te ordeno que nos liberes ahora mismo.

_El hombre empezó a reírse, y se convirtieron en carcajadas fuertes y chillonas_. — Hay mi querido Príncipe, no estamos en tu nación aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto, no tengo por qué obedecer ahora bien, creo que mereces una pequeña bienvenida Nelson — _asintió al hombre que tenía atrás y los demás sostuvieron a todos los hombres de Christian, apartando a Christian de mi lado, entre dos hombres le sostuvieron los brazos mientras el que respondía a nombre de Nelson le encajo un cuchillo en el abdomen._

— ¡Noooo! — grité y corrí a su lado pero mi prima me sostuvo.

— Clamate prima, o te lo harán a ti, vamos tranquilízate.

— Eso es por mi padre, ya que no pudiste darle trabajo en tu "Reino", alegando que el era un ladrón.

— Tu padre es un estafador perro, que no merece nada menos que pasar hambre debajo de un puente, al igual que tú.— _dijo mientras se presionaba con la mano la herida. Los hombres se apartaron dejándolo solo. Yo corrí a su lado y le revise la herida. No era muy profunda pero sangraba a chorros._

— Ya que tienes tu bienvenida podrás irte a tu habitación como un niño castigado. Aje indicale a los señores donde serán sus habitaciones.

Un chico que aparentaba 16 años nos dirigió por un pasillo escaleras arriba donde habían habitaciones. Nos ubicó en una que tenía una cama gigante y nos dijo que mandaría a su madre para ayudar con su herida, al parecer la señora sabía de heridas.

— ¿Estas bien? — _le susurré. El pánico no me dejaba hablar ni articular ninguna palabra coherente._

— Estoy bien, solo necesito recostarme.

— ¡Recostarte Christian! Te acaban de acuchillar y ¿¡tú te quieres recostar!?

— Cálmate Anastasia estoy acostumbrado a esto, en mi país peleamos con cuchillos y navajas, por si no lo sabías nos enseñan a defendernos con lo que sea, debido a nuestra sangre estamos sometidos a un riesgo constante porque siempre hay alguien que quiere arrebatarnos el reino.

— Eso no te cura de la herida que tienes allí.

De pronto recordé el polvillo que el quería darme, recordé que me dijo que siempre lo llevaba encima. Sin pensarlo me acerque a el metí mi mano en su bolsillo y lo saque.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Anda recuéstate ya regreso.

Sin esperar que respondiera salí del cuarto y me dirigí escaleras abajo, encontré a mi prima sentada bebiendo una taza de té.

— ¿Claire me puedes conseguir un vaso con agua?

— Sí claro espera aquí— _dicho esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a una puerta de madera, al rato salio con un vaso de vidrio con agua._

— Gracias.

— ¿De nada. Él esta bien?

— Lo estará.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras, subí y me dirigí a la habitación. Me detuve en la puerta puse el polvillo en el agua y entré en la habitación. La luz estaba apagada, lo único que alumbraba la habitación era la luz de la mesita de noche. Me acerque a la cama y le toqué el hombro, él se volteo y me miró.

— Toma — le extendí el vaso con agua.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Me drogaras para que duerma? ¿Crees que soy un niño?

— Es lo que tu me has ofrecido a mi.

— Estabas inconsciente.

— Era tu prisionera

— ¿Cómo yo ahora ? Puedes decirlo si quieres.

— No he querido decir eso.

— Nunca hables a medias, querida Anastasia. Dime que estoy desamparado y completamente jodido y a tu merced y a la de este hombre Mc Cullough.

— ¡Sí y seguirás así si no te esfuerzas por recuperarte! — _le anuncie gritándole. Me deje llevar por el mal humor._

— Ahí esta el espíritu — _dijo él con ironía_ — ¿También me pedirás que escriba una nota a mi padre para que pague mi libertad con dinero del tesoro real? El no lo hará. No creerás que él es mas dócil que yo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, de no poder dar ordenes si tienes los sentidos adormecidos? ¿Temes no poder controlar a tus hombres? Ya no los tienes. ¿temes no enterarte de las cosas que ocurran mientras duermes? No puedes evitarlo.

— Supongo que tienes razón ¿Debo aceptar lo que me ofreces?

— Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Él sonrió.

— ¿Estas resentida por haber sido mi prisionera que ahora quieres hacerme tu prisionero?

Me quede sin aliento. Lo mire, y trate de descubrir si el tenía razón.

— Quizás te prefiero saludable y descortés y no débil y descortés.

— Muy inteligente pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué importa ahora? Estamos aquí y Claire también. ella no escapara. Quizá haya una forma de liberarnos, pero por ahora no se me ocurre cual. Mientras pienso, ¿Por qué no descansas?

— Una bruja audaz que me da bálsamo y mirra, y me provoca con su cuerpo. Creo que la prefiero a ella que a la virgen herida. Y confío más en ella, aunque parezca extraño.

Tomó todo el agua y se quedó mirándome. Estaba pálido.

* * *

Hola chikas acá otro cap. Espero y les halla gustado y me dejen muchos reviews =)

Kiero agradecer como siempre a las chikas que escriben quiero responderlas a todas pero el tiempo y por mi trabajo no me da… y disculparme por la tardanza =(

Espero no se enojen y me sigan leyendo hasta pronto chikas ¡!

Les gusto?

Rewiens?

Preguntas?

Pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de Twister

Kassiamasrtins5

Facebook

robstengrey

y se que sera raro. Pero puedo hacer excepciones para las mas aficionadas y agregarlas a mi whasaap ;-) asi sabran cuando actualizo y no tendran que meterse tantas veces a la pag. escribanme a el Factbook y les respondere.


	15. Infinita paciencia

Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen la historia si es mía y algunos personajes de mi invención.

**Bateado por: Isa Criss. =)**

**Capítulo: 15**

**INFINITA PACIENCIA **

Me quede mirándolo con el vaso en la mano. Luego suspiré, sentí que había librado una ardua batalla… y había ganado. Me senté en un banquito que había al lado de la cama.

Él estaba bien y sagaz como siempre a pesar de los dolores. _¿Qué habrán pensado los demás de mí con respecto a Christian?_ _¿Habrán pensado que era deseada, o una cualquiera, como mi propia tía me había llamado?_ Christian me había mostrado hacer descarada, pero no podía culparlo. Yo no había protestado demasiado. Por lo contrario, había disfrutado de todo, especialmente lo ocurrido en el carro, por mucha ira que me produzca esa realidad. Últimamente mi actitud era muy diferente. Desde que no gozaba de una vida estable y aburrida como era la mía en mi departamento con Kate, y estaba sola en el mundo, descubrí nuevas facetas y defectos en mi personalidad.

Era invierno y oscurecía temprano. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta. Fui abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Leopold, preocupado por su primo. Christian estaba durmiendo y su herida ya no sangraba.

— Hemos estado hablando — _dijo en voz baja_ — Quizá podemos irnos de aquí, aunque hay dos guardias en cada puerta y en cada ventana. Sin embargo, no nos hemos atrevido porque no podemos llevarnos a Christian así. Además la señorita Claire esta aquí. El único objetivo de este viaje era hallarla, y ya no es necesario seguir buscándola.

— De acuerdo. En cuanto a Christian, bueno, yo solía ayudar a las monjas con las heridas. Creo que el cuchillo destrozó parte de una costilla. Está mal herido, supongo que será mejor no moverlo por unos días. Con respecto a Claire, a menos que logren llevarla, supongo que Christian preferirá quedarse donde esta ella, siempre que no corramos peligro.

Leopold maneó la cabeza.

— Por lo que veo, este hombre piensa que todos somos Aristócratas, lo que me da mucha gracia. Sin duda el pobre e ignorante escocés espera enriquecerse con todo el dinero que obtendrá del rescate. Se desilusionará, pero pasará cierto tiempo hasta que lo descubra.

— Tiempo — _susurré_ — es lo que necesitamos para que se cure Christian.

Leopold me contemplo el rostro.

— Se le ve cansada señorita. Podría cuidarlo yo mientras usted descansa.

— Mas tarde quizás, ahora no.

Él insistió pero lo rechacé, no podría dormir así, mi vida dependiera de ello. Christian estaba en peligro, estaba débil, y seria más fácil para cualquier asesino, si entre todos ellos hubiera uno. Él no dijo nada al respecto cuando le di la medicina. Quizás era la razón de su desconfianza. Un hombre inconsciente no podría defenderse, y ya que le había dado la medicación, me correspondía montar guardia. Mientras este a su lado, el estará a salvo.

Llegó la noche. El banquito no tenía respaldo, no era cómodo. Mire a mi alrededor. Había dos ventanas, una de ellas daba a los fondos de la casa; las dos estaban cubiertas por persianas de madera. Me puse de pie, camine de un lado a otro, acomodé las colchas que Christian desacomodaba al dar vueltas una y otra vez, revise las vendas para asegurarme que no sangraba, y le puse la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. A medida que pasaba el tiempo su piel estaba mas y mas caliente. Murmuró entre sueños palabras incomprensibles. Trató de despertarse, de estirar sus piernas y levantarse. Le hablé en voz muy queda, y logré convencerlo de que se quedara en cama.

Le trajeron un guisado de pollo y pan de trigo. Trate de despertarlo para que comiera algo, pero fue imposible. Estaba al borde del delirio, hasta arrancó la cuchara de mi mano y la lanzó. La busque y me volví a sentar. Comí unos bocados luego dejé la bandeja a un lado.

Un poco mas tarde advertí que temblaba. Le dolía la espalda y la cabeza, lo cual me recordaba que no hacía mucho tiempo yo había soportado una herida también.

Tenía que hacer algo. Esa fiebre tan alta era muy peligrosa. Podía envolverlo en sabanas húmedas, mojarle la cabeza, pero vacilé. Quizá no era necesario tomar una medida tan drástica. Él se enfurecería. Quería pedir consejo a alguien, quería que alguien me ayudara a tomar una decisión.

De repente recordé que Christian había dicho que Sawyer era bueno y tenía habilidad para curar huesos. Me quede mirando las paredes; me pregunto si estará dormido, y si le molestará que lo llame. No sabía si ir a buscarlo de inmediato o esperar a que se hiciera de día. Me acerquée para tocarle la mejilla.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro que lo acosaba, él se despertó y abrió los ojos. La fiebre hizo que volviera a cerrarlos. Pudo reconocerme a pesar de todo.

— Anastasia — susurró — No te preocupes. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

— Puedo llamar a Sawyer, quizás él…

— Si así fuera, ya lo habría llamado.

— Pero la fiebre…

— …ya se ira. No te preocupes. Si quieres convertirte en mártir, comparte mi cama.

— No estás bien.

— Ya lo se, pero no puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo. Ven.

Corrió la colcha para que me acostara a su lado.

— Creo que necesitas un médico.

— No te he traído para que fueras mi niñera.

— No trato de serlo — _respondí indign_ada — pero alguien tiene que preocuparse por ti.

— Te diré que necesito y lo que no necesito. Por el momento necesito tú cuerpo junto al mío.

Su voz era grave y sensual. La discusión solo debilitaba sus fuerzas. No podía resistirme a sus brazos. Ya que, ¡carajo! Me acerque a su lado y me acosté. Él me tomo entre sus brazos. Estaba de espalda, pero sentía como nuestro cuerpos se moldeaban a la perfección. Temblé del frío. Advertí que él también había temblado. De a poco se fue tranquilizando, como si me cuerpo fuera un calmante. Permaneció quito, me soltó lentamente y se durmió.

El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo penetraba en el mío. Christian Grey Príncipe de Rutenia y futuro rey, era un hombre extraño. No prestaba atención a las conversaciones, tenía voluntad de acero, objetivos claros, inteligencia e ingenio, estaba seguro de si, no temía a los hombres ni a los accidentes. Y era asquerosamente rico. Sus únicos problemas eran causados por una incierta relación con su padre, y una pasión feroz e intuitiva. Gozaba de la lealtad de sus seguidores y su pueblo, como lo había dicho Sawyer, y del amor de las mujeres.

_Solo por que tu no quieras confesar que lo amas, las demás tampoco podrán hacerlo. _Me grita mi subconsciente. La callé alegando en mi defensa que no lo amo, solo le tengo lástima.

Él me encontraba atractiva y deseosa, o eso es lo que me decía. Eso me confundía más. Hubiera sido un error creer que lo de nosotros sería una relación duradera. No era tonta

Pronto él estaría bien. Claire le diría lo que quiere saber. Entonces tomaría un avión, o de seguro SU avión. Y regresaría a su tierra natal. Desaparecería de mi vida. Nada podrá cambiar eso, nada lo detendrá. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo. _ Si como no. _ Ya calla. Le grite a mi subconsciente. Derrame algunas lágrimas, habían sucedidos muchas cosas en los últimos días. Era una tontería pensar que nos debíamos otra cosa.

Después de una noche difícil, por fin llegó la mañana. Casi no había dormido por culpa de las voces, unos gritos, los ladridos, el crujido de la madera y el zumbido del viento que comenzó al soplar el viento después de la lluvia. Me sentía peor que antes de acostarme. Christian tampoco se sentía bien. Aun tenía fiebre. Tenía la boca seca. Le di el polvillo disuelto en agua una vez más y él la bebió sin protestar.

Cuando se quedó dormido, me puse uno de los vestidos que me trajo Claire hace un rato y salí de la habitación.

Atravesé la sala y fui tras el director de este desastre, ese hombre que respondía al nombre de Mc Cullough.

Lo encontré desayunando. Estaba comiendo galletas con mantequilla y carne de cerdo ahumada. Repugnante para mi gusto. Claire estaba a su lado comiendo un pedazo de pastel. Sawyer, Leopold y todos los demás hombres también estaban allí. Me miraron cuando me acerqué al escocés.

— ¡Buen día! — me saludo con tono jovial, como si fuera su amiga — ¿Cómo esta su Alteza?

— Sobre eso quería hablarle.

Él respondió con un gruñido y arranco un bocado de jamón.

— No está bien. Necesita un médico.

— Mi querida niña, no hay nadie en setenta kilómetros a la redonda.

— ¿Qué hacen cuando hay alguien herido?

— Se cura solo, o con ayuda de Lucera — _dijo y señalo a una señora india que estaba frente de nosotros colocando más platos de galletas._

— ¿Quieres que ella se encargue de él? — _me preguntó_.

Leopold Ryan el hermano de Sawyer intervino.

— Creo que sería más conveniente que sus hombres lo atiendan. Pido que me conceda el honor de curar sus heridas.

Lo mire. Era corpulento me encontré con sus ojos grises.

— Para mí sería un alivio, pero le advierto, no creo que él lo permita.

— Entonces no necesita un médico — _dijo Sawyer._

No me agradaba la idea de obligarlo a recibir atención que no deseaba, pero tenía que hacer algo. No pude sino asentir.

— Bien — dijo Mc Cullough y dio un golpe a la mesa — ya que estamos de acuerdo. ¿Desayuna con nosotros? Creo que a su prima le agradaría que nos acompañara.

Mire a Claire. Ella trataba de que él le agarrara la mano. Él advirtió las miradas.

— ¿Le sorprende que sepa del parentesco? Tengo ojos para ver lo parecida que son. Además ella me habló de eso, y de muchas cosas más…durante la noche.

Recordé los grites de anoche, me imagino que era de ella. Por la ira que advertía en su rostro, estaba segura de que ella y el escoces habían discutido. _¿Qué más habría ocurrido entre ellos?_ No quise imaginarlo. El rostro de Mc Cullough demostraba satisfacción esa mañana cada vez que miraba a Claire.

Dije con voz tensa.

— Gracias, pero desayunaré en la habitación.

— Entonces tendrá que servirse usted sola — _fue la respuesta _

— Lucero esta demasiado ocupada como para atender a los que puedan atenderse solos.

— Ya lo creo — Sawyer y Leopold la alcanzaron. Le preguntaron si había sido ella la que encontró a Carlos, el hermano de Christian. Y luego se dirigierón a la habitación de Cristian.

Me preocupaba su herida, porque el cuchillo había salido por su espalda. El problema era si estaba infectado. Los comentarios de Sawyer me tranquilizaban; ese hombre resulto saber de temas médicos.

Al rato todos nosotros nos instalamos en la habitación con Christian ya que era grande y no nos apetecía caminar por los alrededores como si estuviéramos aquí por voluntad propia. Barney y Gastón jugaban a las cartas, sabrá dios de donde las sacaron, Sawyer y Leopold hablaban y Ryan estaba acostado en el piso.

Christian se había despertado y se había incorporado en la cama, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y brillosos. Esta bastante lúcido.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una invasión? Muchas gracias pero no era necesario. Si quieren un trabajo mejor, podrían ofrecerse para vigilar esta propiedad.

— Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien — _dijo Leopold. Todos se incorporaron._

— Contémplame, alegre y flaco — _dijo con énfasis_ — y si ya me vieron se pueden ir…todos.

— Eso es lo que haré si me dejas ver tu herida.

— No me gusta negar pedidos, pero prefiero ciertas reservas — _respondió Christian, pero que testarudo._

— Dependemos de ti Christian — _dijo Leopold_ — si te llegara a ocurrir algo…

— Tenga infinita paciencia — _lo interrumpió_.

— Te ruego que seas razonable tu herida…

—…es un inconveniente, pero no un peligro ¿Por qué habría de ser razonable? Soy el futuro rey de Rutenia.

Hablaba con ironía y buen sentido del humor. En realidad, pedía comprensión. Estaba solo, igual que todos los miembros de la realeza; no confiaría en ningún hombre, por más que lo necesitara.

Lo reprendí.

— Deja que Sawyer te ayude.

— No necesito ayuda — _dijo y me miro directo a los ojos_ — No quiero nada, no necesito de nadie. No quiero que nadie se preocupe.

Nos decía que nos fuéramos. Él tenía fuerzas para desafiarnos a todos. No podíamos hacer nada mas que obedecer. Salimos de la habitación y nos sentamos en una pequeña antesala.

— Te dije que no permitiría que nadie lo atendiera.— dije a Sawyer.

— Siempre ha sido así — comentó Gastón.

— Es un hombre testarudo — dijo Barney.

Ryan sonrió — ¿Y cuándo no lo ha sido?

— Se cree invencible, y casi lo es — agregó Leopold.

— Es un hombre como todos nosotros — _dijo Sawyer_ — No creo que tema que le cauterice la herida. El orgullo es uno de sus defectos, es demasiado vanidoso como para aceptar ayuda.

Suspire inconscientemente. Sawyer me miro y me ruborice. Me horroricé al pensar que le cauterizarían la herida con un metal caliente. Leopold agregó.

— No creo que sean tan orgulloso; creo que es una cuestión de dignidad mas que nada. Pero, cualquiera que sea el motivo, no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Me encargaré de encontrar un carro si logró convencer a un guardia de que me deje ir mas allá de la sala del desayuno.

— Hablando del desayuno. ¿Ya han desayunado? Porque yo no…así que vamos. — _dijo Ryan._

Todos los siguieron menos Sawyer. Cuando quede a solas con Sawyer él me miro y me dijo.

— Lamento lo de su prima. No se que relación tuvo con Carlos, pero no le desearía a ninguna mujer lo que ella esta viviendo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es la amante de Mc Cullough por decirlo de alguna forma.

— ¿Realmente crees que es así?

— Estoy seguro. Él lo a demostrado claramente durante el desayuno antes que usted llegara. Creo que ha sido una advertencia para que ninguno de nosotros se acercara a ella.

— Pobre Claire — dije preocupada. Y yo que pense que estaba aquí por su voluntad.

— Parece que su prima esta destinada a conocer hombres que solo quieran una cosa de ella. Carlos era un hombre culto, claro, pero su objetivo era el mismo. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que el no podía ofrecerle otra cosa.

— En realidad, Claire nunca piensa en las consecuencias cuando hace lo que quiere — dije pensativa recordando nuestra niñez.

— Lo que le plazca, querrá decir. Una joven menos testaruda se habría dado cuenta que Carlos se casaría con la hija de alguna familia real de Europa. Así lo exigía su posición.

— Si, creo que es obvio — _era obvio que Sawyer quería hacerme ver que Christian y yo estábamos en la misma situación. Era amable de su parte preocuparse por mi. El único inconveniente era que yo no tenía alternativa: tenía que esperar que Cristian se cansara de mi y me deje regresar a casa._

— Lo lamento mucho Señorita Steele. Ojala pudiera hacer algo, ojala alguno de nosotros pudiéramos hacer algo. No creo que nuestro anfitrión este dispuesto a escucharnos. Por mas que le hablemos con cortesía, no dejara de molestar a su prima. Además, tampoco tenemos armas para amenazarlo.

— Estoy segura que Claire no espera que la defendamos.

Hola chikas estoy contenta con su apoyo, guest espero que no te halla hecho esperar tanto, tampoco kiero que roguen ;-) es solo que el tiempo a veces no me da…

A las demás me alegra que les guste…acuérdense de que me pueden seguir en mi Twitter y en mi Facebook…

kassiamartins5

robstengrey

¿les gustó?

¿Rewiens?

¿Preguntas?


	16. PELEAR COMO VALIENTE O MORIR COMO IDOTA

Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a E. la historia si es mía

**Bateado por: Isa Criss**

**PELEAR COMO VALIENTE O MORIR COMO IDOTA**

Estaba claramente equivocada, al rato Claire se me acercó, Sawyer había acudido a un llamado de Mc Cullough. Seguramente quería hablar sobre el rescate.

Estaba sola, sentía la imperiosa curiosidad de saber que ocurría en la habitación. Pero pensé que me podría decir Christian si me veía así que ni lo intente. Mi prima entró en ese momento con expresión seria.

— Tienes que hacer algo — exclamo Claire — ¡Si ese bruto vuelve a tocarme, no lo soportaré!

— ¿Hablas de Mc Cullough?

— ¿De quien mas? Es una bestia, me besa hasta dejarme sin aliento. ¡Nunca esta satisfecho, y lo peor de todo es que estoy segura de que anoche salió de mi cama y fue directo a la de esa india salvaje!

— Se que debe ser terrible para ti, pero no veo…

— ¿Terrible? Ni te imaginas. Supongo que pensaras que lo que estoy sufriendo es justo después de que mamá y yo te hemos abandonado con Christian. Debería haber imaginado que pensarías así.

— Piensa lo que quieras, pero lamento que hayas terminado así— dije indignada.

—En otras palabras yo tengo la culpa — dijo Claire con amargura— por mi culpa han matado a Carlos, por mi culpa me han tomado de prisionera… todo por mi culpa!

—No lo negaré y eso no significa que me preocupe menos.

—Nobles— dijo con una sonrisa irónica y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro— puedo asegurarte que por muy inhumano que sea Christian, nunca te sentirás como yo me sentí anoche. Fui violada, no hay otra palabra. Me arrancó la ropa y me obligó acostarme con él. Ese escoces salvaje y hambriento tomo de mi lo que quiso. Algún día se arrepentirá, aunque me cueste la vida, pero primero debo huir de este lugar.

—Creo que todos queremos huir.

— ¿Estas segura? Hubiera creído que Christian estaba feliz. Por fin me ha encontrado ¿No es así?

— No está como para alegrarse— dije pensando en como estará allá arriba solito.

— ¿Quieres decir que esta muy enfermo? ¡Que conveniente! Estaba segura de que podríamos depender de él para escapar, especialmente se le doy un premio.

— ¿Quieres decir…?

— Que podría darle la información que quiere — dijo impaciente

— ¿Sobre la muerte de Carlos? — dije sorprendida

— ¿Tanto te sorprende? Estuve ahí — dijo y dibujo una sonrisa adorable.

— No dijiste nada aquella noche cuando regresé de la fiesta.

—No quería que se lo dijeras a mamá. Es prudente no desilusionar a la mujer que te ha dado la vida, si puedes evitarlo. Sabia que si te lo decía apenas vieras a mamá, se lo dirías porque tienes la lengua floja querida prima.

Sentí escalofríos ante tanto cinismo. Aunque sabía algo de la historia, aunque sabía que mi prima había sido la amante de Carlos, simplemente no podía decirlo…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se encogió.

— ¿Importa? Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Debemos pensar que hacer ahora, en el presente.

— Te he dicho…

—Sí, sí, lo sé — me interrumpió— pero debemos hacer algo. Si tengo que actuar sola, entonces tendré que buscar el punto débil de este hombre. Creo que esta preocupado por sus hombres, y por su posición en este lugar desolado. Esto es un campamento armado. Creo que teme a la ley. Por lo que pude oír, esta involucrado en feudo con otro bandido. Ojala fueran arrasados por su enemigo.

— ¿Y nosotros?

— ¿Qué nos importa? Con tal que sufra Mc Cullough. Además podríamos escapara en medio de la confusión.

— Pero si no lo logramos, esos hombres no nos tratarán mejor. — Claire ya esta pensando disparates.

— Debemos arriesgarnos. — Exclamó.

— No con un hombre herido que no puede defenderse— protesté.

— ¿No puede? Christian debe estar muy angustiado. Estoy convencida de que a de ser difícil convivir con él. No me sorprende verte aquí. Fuera de la habitación quise decir.

— En realidad Claire—dije furiosa — eso no es asunto tuyo. Pero te advierto que no planees ningún escape. Es ridículo; piénsalo. Y ni se te ocurra provocar un ataque.

—No, no tendré que hacer nada, tal vez. Por lo que sé, hace días que el enemigo de Mc Cullough quiere entrar a esta casa. Lo único que tengo que hacer es distraerlo en el momento oportuno. Después de todo, no tengo nada que perder.

—Es una locura Claire— insistí.

Durante el resto del día no se oyó ni un solo ruido en la habitación de Christian. Me quedé ahí afuera. Rechacé el almuerzo porque no tenía apetito. Mas tarde quería conseguir caldo y agua para Christian. Él no podía seguir así. Al atardecer, Leopold se animó ha abrir la puerta del cuarto. Christian dormía. Él y Ryan se ofrecieron a cuidarlo mientras yo comía algo.

Pero la comida no estaba lista aun, así que vacilé. No sabia si sentarme en la mesa donde estaba Mc Cullough y sus hombres, o regresar a la sala donde los hombres de Cristian jugaban las cartas. No vi a Claire por ningún lado. La joven india estaba ocupada asando carne, haciendo el pan de trigo. Me acerqué a ella para ofrecerle ayuda. La joven, que se llama Lucero si no recuerdo mal, me miro un instante y luego permitió que la ayudara con el cucharón. Me observo como revolvía la carne en salsa. Se dio cuenta que sabía como hacerlo, entonces se fue.

Los hombres se reunieron entre gritos y bromas groseras. Estaban hambrientos. Vi que existían rivalidades entre los hombres del escoces y los de Christian. Sin embargo, los hombres de Christian parecían querer distraer a los guardias. No lo habían logrado todavía, pero la estrategia era la correcta.

Claire llamó la atención de todos los hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo amarillo y una casaca de color naranja. Se había peinado el cabello **á la Tite. **Seguramente había pasado toda la tarde frente al espejo, advertí que me miraba a mí. Esas miradas especuladoras me hicieron perder el apetito. Los hombres admiraban su cabello, su cuello y sus formas. Hasta Mc Cullough la miro con admiración mientras devoraba su comida.

Claire observaba con mirada burlona. Tomo un trozó de pan de trigo, y miro a uno de los hombres del escoces, que curiosamente tenía una sola oreja; había perdido la otra en una batalla. Un rato después, ese hombre se puso de pie y ataco al hombre que estaba a su lado. Rodaron por el suelo y se golpearon abruptamente. Claire miraba con desprecio, yo no entendía nada. Aunque su miraba reflejaba nerviosismo y placer ¿Será que ella lo planeo todo con ese hombre para crear una distracción?

Nadie les prestó demasiada atención, hasta que se vio el brillo de un cuchillo afilado. Mc Cullough gritó una orden, y miro a Claire de mal modo. Ella simplemente sonrió. De repente otro cuchillo aterrizo al lado del hombre de una oreja y empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

Los dos hombres volvieron a enfrentarse. El sudor baño sus rostros y sus cuerpos. Ese olor desagradable. El oponente del hombre de una oreja le clavo el cuchillo en el brazo y él se retorció del dolor. Atacó al hombre y le corto un dedo. La mano le chorreaba sangre. Ya no podía sostener el cuchillo y lo dejo caer al suelo.

Dios estos hombres estaban enfermos de la cabeza, quería moverme de ese caos pero la sorpresa y el horror me tenía paralizada.

— Crueles y torpes— dijo Claire con desprecio— Cualquiera de los hombres de Christian podría haberlo hecho mas rápido y con más estilo. Hasta el mismo Christian podría haber terminado con los dos sin que se le desataran la venda. Si así son sus hombres, no me sorprende que sea capaz de tenderle una emboscada a una mujer.

— ¿Te parece? — gruño Mc Cullough.

— lo sé

— Quizá habría que probarlo— sugirió él.

Entonces Claire le dijo con tono altanero.

— ¿Quién soy para decidir? Diviértete como mejor te parezca.

— No solo me divertiré — dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Claire— Quisiera ver como son de buenos estos petimetres.

Los hombres de Christian se miraron. Las cosas estaban cambiando. No podían resignarse a seguir siendo prisioneros. Pero lo que me ponía nerviosa era que descubrí que ellos peleaban a la antigua, ósea con espadas. Lo cual al principio me dio gracia ya que eso era escaso en este tiempo, pero pasada la risa llegó la angustia. No sentía odio por ellos ni rencor. Sentía afecto porque pese a que me tenían retenida contra mi voluntad. Ellos nunca me trataron mal ni hicieron mis días unos menos desdichados.

— Una buena prueba incluiría espadas y pistolas, ¿No es cierto? — pregunto Claire con toda inocencia fingida.

En ese momento entendí lo que Claire se proponía, ella quería buscar la forma de escapar. Ella lo que no sabía era que todos esos hombres le eran leales a Christian y no lo dejarían. Pero Mc Cullough no caía en su engaño. Él miraba a Claire y a sus hombres que aullaban dispuestos a aceptar el reto. Yo no estaba segura si él los podía controlar como Cristian controlaba a sus hombres. Entonces Mc Cullough dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

No hay suficiente espacio aquí. Traigan sus armas, pelearemos afuera.

Hola chicos acá otro cap. Sé que no es muy largo pero estoy teniendo mucho trabajo últimamente pero tranquilas que los compensare.

Zafiro Azul Cielo, Raven Yaz,Giocha, lina, andre y mi super amiga Maripaz (te quiero nena )aprecio mucho sus comentarios… extraño los comentarios de sheblunar, Ana Mara V.G, paulaleja1, LuCG y Glee =( ( supongo que tienen cosas que hacer y las entiendo (-; )

Acá les dejo un link donde podrán ver la ropa que lleva puesta Claire cuando los hombres la observan cito esa parte (vestido amarillo con casaca naranja…)

Copien y peguen el link ;-)

Recuerden que pueden seguirme por mi cuenta twitter kassiamartins5

Y mi Facebook

robstengrey

. /search?um=1&hl=es&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=vestido+amarillo+con+una+casaca+naranja&oq=vestido+amarillo+con+una+casaca+naranja&gs_l=img.3...4440.5699.12.5..799.2j6.8.0...0...1c.1. ..8.0. &bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.50723672%2Cd.b2I% . _ 2ObowFc.O&biw=1280&bih=600&ech=1ψ=DdILUqzoE6Lr2AXS74BQ.1376506386340.15&emsg=NCSR&noj=1&ei=htILUrilDOqe2QXIn4FQ#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=G5L_gihCpQ1oXM%3A%3BsnVDWptYCYZi8M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252F2012%252F01%252FDrew% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fmoda-famosas%252Flas-chicas-guapas-visten -de-chanel-y-se-divierten-en-las-vegas%3B650%3B650 

**PETIMETRE**: Un petimetre es un personaje tipo que aparece de vez en cuando en obras de ficción. Es una persona que suele, fastidiosamente, vestir excesivamente elegante y darse aires, aspirando a que lo vean como un aristócrata. En inglés, se le llama _fop_

Les gusto?

Rewiens?

Preguntas?

Protestas?


	17. Acuerdo

Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a E. la historia si es mía

**Bateado por Isa Criss **

**ACUERDO**

Mientras afuera estaban luchando los hombres yo me encontraba frente a la cama de Christian, no sé pero sentía la necesidad de estar entre sus brazos, ya han pasado muchos días desde que estuvimos juntos, y yo sentía esa necesidad, esa regocijo que solo me daba él cuando intentaba domarme y que francamente y nunca lo admitiría; me domina.

Él estaba ya curado, se encontraba bien, es casi milagroso de un día a otro ya estaba bien su herida seguía cicatrizando pero podría caminar talvez mañana, y eso de alguna manera me alegraba, quería de vuelta al hombre dominante y exigente que era antes, alguien que me retara y luchara conmigo, ojala pudiera ser lo que él necesita…espera un momento ¿qué dije? Ya me estoy volviendo loca.

Bajé a la pequeña ante sala que había, estaba vacía y yo quería estar sola. Pasaron las horas y permanecía acurrucada en el sofá. Quería leer algo, hacer alguna labor, ocupar mis manos y mi mente en algo. Sentía que ciertos pensamientos ya no me abandonarían. Recordé todo lo que había ocurrido y llegué a la conclusión de que no había actuado de otra manera, no cambiaría el pasado, ni tampoco aquello que de alguna manera afectaba mi futuro y garantizaba mi felicidad para el resto de mi vida. Era triste pensar en todo eso, pero debía hacerlo. En ese momento a mis espaldas se abrió la puerta.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con Mc Cullough. Él se me acercó con determinación y una sonrisa semi - escondida por su barba espesa.

— Aquí estas mi querida niña. He esperado demasiado para estar a solas contigo. Ahora que Claire duerme y los demás están afuera, aprovechemos el momento.

Me puse de pie alarmada.

— ¿ De qué está hablando?

— Sabes bien que te deseo— me dijo, y en su mirada brillaba la lujuria.

¡Pero yo no lo deseo a usted!

— ¿A qué estas jugando? Sabes que estarías mejor conmigo que con el príncipe. Puedo protegerte, él no — en su voz había un toque de emotividad.

Me refugié detrás del sofá.

—¿Y… Claire?

— ah, no importa, sé como manejar a las mujerzuelas como ella, no hay que darles nunca la espalda, con esas hay que mantener el látigo en la mano. Hay que enseñarles quién es el amo.

— ¡La tiene a ella! ¿Para qué me quiere a mí?

— Tú eres dulce, suave, delicada, hermosa, eres un ángel.

Sus palabras eran convincentes, hasta parecía que sentía lo que decía, pero la expresión de su rostro era amenazante. Me atrapó; el bulto de sus pantalones me decía que me deseaba; era evidente.

— Esto es una tontería — dije — suéltame o gritaré.

— ¿llamaras al príncipe? Hazlo. No podrá ayudarte.

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarme, y vi un atizador de adorno.

— Los hombres de Christian no permitirán que haga conmigo lo que quiera.

— No están aquí.

Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí, comenzó la batalla, no puedo creer que esto me vaya a pasar de nuevo. Traté de esquivarlo, y al mismo tiempo tomar el atizador, era pesado, pero logre darle un golpe fuerte en el estómago. Luego él me lo arrebató de las manos, y entre maldiciones lo arrojó contra la pared.

Tenia las manos sucias de polvo que provenía del atizador de fuego, al parecer nunca lo habían limpiado desde que lo colgaron en la pared. Me manchó la ropa con polvo. Lo golpeé, lo pateé, pero eso parecía excitarlo más.

— ¡No! — grite desesperada — ¡No!

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — entonces se arrodillo a mi lado, se quito los pantalones — es solo un minuto, y te gustara.

Se arrojo sobre mi, su rostro áspero me lastimaba; buscaba mis labios con desesperación. Me manchó con sus dedos sucios, me apretó los senos. La furia y el dolor explotaron dentro de mi y quise arañarle los ojos.

Él se apartó y me tomó las manos. Atrapó mis piernas entre las de él para que no lo pateara. Me apretaba las muñecas con tanta fuerza que casi no me circulaba la sangre. El escocés me beso las mejillas y sentí repugnancia.

Entonces el hombre gritó y quedó inmóvil. Traté de respirar y me liberé de sus agarres temblando. Solo en ese momento abrí los ojos.

Allí, arrodillado, estaba Cristian. Solo llevaba puesto el pantalón y la venda alrededor que yo le puse. Empuñaba un cuchillo filoso con el que hirió Mc Cullough en el cuello. Christian estaba pálido, pero su mano era firme, y su rostro reflejaba calma.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo mate? — me preguntó mirando me a los ojos — ¿sin piedad? ¿ o prefieres que siga viviendo como un cerdo? - Yo tenía que responder, lo sabía y el Escocés también.

— Anastasia — gimió el Escocés — por el amor de dios…

— llámala Señorita Steele — le ordenó Christian.

— Cómo quieres, Señorita Steele — dijo cuando Cristian hundió un poco más el cuchillo.

— No — dije terminantemente, sabía que se proponía Christian — No lo mates.

Él me miro con ojos penetrantes.

— ¿Por qué no gritaste, por qué no me llamaste?

— No tenía aire ni fuerzas. Creí que no serviría de nada. Lo siento

Mc Cullough cerro los ojos. Tenia el rostro bañada de sudor. Christian sostenía el cuchillo con fuerza. Yo sostenía el aliento. Después de un instante, Christian se puso de pie, y me ayudó también. En ese momento el Escocés revivió.

— levántate — le ordeno Cristian.

Cuando pasó el peligro, Mc Cullough recupero el valor.

— ¿Te has burlado de mi? Me has hecho creer que estabas muriéndote. Ahora verás.

El Escocés se puso de pie, y sacó un cuchillo de adentro de la bota. Christian me ordenó que me alejara, y se dispuso a pelear. Mc Cullough sonrió complacido.

— No — murmuré, con un nudo en la garganta. Ellos no me hicieron caso.

— no podrás derrotarme

— En Rutenia los gitanos les enseñan a los tallistas a usar el cuchillo, y cuando era joven un gitano me enseño a cabalgar, a llamar a los caballos con un silbido imperceptible, y muchas otras cosas que me salvarían el pellejo. Puedo sorprenderte.

— Estas débil, tienes una herida. ¿ Te arriesgarías? ¿Por qué no me prestas a tu mujer un rato?.

— Las atenciones de la dama son solo para mí, por feudo y por su consentimiento. Y como un miserable que custodia su oro, no perderé esa riqueza.

— Hermosas palabras — se burlo el escocés — veamos si les puedes hacer honor.

Christian era mas alto; sus músculos mas potentes; sus brazos, más largas. Mc Cullough también era fuerte; sus piernas, hombros y brazos eran musculosos. A la inteligencia de Christian opuso astucia y artimañas.

Mc Cullough estaba seguro sí. Ataco una y otra vez. El cuchillo pasaba muy cerca del pecho de Cristian, pero no llegaba a tocarlo. Mc Cullough estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo; estaba bañado en sudor, las gotas rodaban por su rostro y humedecían su barba y camisa.

Yo observaba ensimismada. Sabía que el escocés no quería matar a Christian, sino que solo se proponía herirlo, y así poder pedir su rescate, y tenerme. Pero no sabía que se proponía Christian. Quizás, conservar la vida nada más. Esquivó las cuchilladas con agilidad una y otra vez.

El escocés lanzó una carcajada desafiante. Arrojó el cuchillo de una mano a la otra, como si quisiera incitar a Christian para que lo atacara mientras el cuchillo estaba en el aire. Dieron vueltas, se oía solo la respiración agitada de ambos. Se miraban con odio. Sus pasos tenían un ritmo hipnótico. Christian también transpiraba. Entonces el escocés empuño el cuchillo en su mano izquierda y se abalanzo sobre la herida de Cristian. Parecía imposible detenerlo. Sorprendió a Christian quien pensó que lo atacaría por la derecha, el escocés ya reía de satisfacción.

Pero su sonrisa quedó atrapada en su garganta. Christian lo hirió en la mano con la habilidad de un espadachín. El escocés maldijo, grito de dolor. Tomo el arma con la mano derecha y recupero el equilibrio. Se limpió la mano con los pantalones para tratar de detener la sangre. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

— Has dejado tu guardia descuidada — se mofó Cristian — un gitano te habría abierto el medio como pescado, ten cuidado.

— tendré cuidado… de ti.

Con la mirada de un zorro, atacó a Christian con fuerza renovada. Solo quería saciar su sed de venganza. Christian dominaba la lucha estaba atento a la estrategia de su oponente. Le hablaba, se burlaba de sus errores. Observé que el escocés miraba fijo al lugar que atacaría antes de lanzar la cuchillada.

El escocés estaba perdiendo el control. Luchaba contra un hombre que aun estaba débil, ante la mujer que quería ganar. Tenía las manos húmedas por el sudor, y se le resbalaba el cuchillo. Sus movimientos eran desesperados y erráticos. El mayor error sería permitir que la ira lo cegara.

Entonces arremetió con todas sus fuerzas. Esa cuchillada habría destrozado hasta los huesos de cualquiera. Pero ni llegó a rozarlo. Christian le retorció un brazo; el escocés dejo caer el cuchillo. Christian lo tiró al suelo. Él gritó; pero de inmediato se quedo callado cuando vio que Cristian estaba arrodillado delante de él, y con solo un movimiento podría cortarle el cuello.

Entonces Mc Cullough dejo caer el cuchillo.

— Estamos de acuerdo — dijo Cristian.

— Sí – gritó- vendrán veinte hombres a despellejarte como a un lobo, y arrojarán tus restos a los perros.

— esos veinte hombres vendrán a verte morir. Dudo que intervengan y se arriesguen por ti. — Christian no olvidaba lo que ese hombres me había hecho — pero aunque vinieran, aunque me tomaran prisionero, no te serviría de nada. No olvides que los lobos devoran los despojos de su líder Caído.

Mc Cullough que do tieso.

— tienes razón. Si mis hombres me ven así, mi vida no tendrá valor.

— me alegro de que lo entiendas — dijo Christian en tono burlón.

— pero aunque me mataras, no escaparías. Mis hombres te dispararían antes de que pudieras dar un paso.

— No lo creo. Ahora te pido tu palabra de honor, no la palabra del hombre que ahora esta vencido, sino la del hombre fuerte que eras. Quiero que me asegures dos cosas, la primera que no volverás a acercarte a la Señorita Anastasia y la segunda no es una petición sino una exigencia.

— ¿Cuál será?

— nos vas a liberar — dijo con tono firme.

— ¿Aceptarías mi palabra?

— Sí

— entonces la tienes, tienes la palabra de Mc Cullough.

— y si no cumples la promesa— interrumpí yo — yo me encargaré de que tus hombres se enteren de que Christian te ha derrotado.

— Está bien. Los liberaré.

Hola chikas quiero disculparme al igual que lo hice en mi otra historia y les explicare también, pues tengo la compu dañada y no encuentro quien la repare, me ha tocado rogar que me presten una lapto y no ha sido fácil porque mi hermana no le gusta prestarla. Pero prometo ver como arreglo esta situación y seguir escribiendo. Espero que les agrade el capitulo y se sientas satisfechos, nuevamente mil disculpas y espero sigan leyendo * escritora llorando asustada de que no lo hagan =( *

Quisiera poder escribirles a todas y todos pero no todos tiene cuentas asi que les pido me sigan en Twister y Factbook y con gusto las agrego a mi whasaap.

kassiamartins5

robstengrey

mi numero de telefono es

+584147834432

* espero sigan leyendo =) *

les gusto?¿

rewiens?¿

preguntas?¿


	18. Dpla Genial

Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a E. la historia si es mia

**Bateado por isa criis =)**

**DUPLA GENIAL**

— Ustedes son una dupla genial. Me alegra haber salvado mi pellejo, eso es, si me dejan levantarme.

Cristian se hizo a un lado para que Mc Cullough se levantara. Se ató los pantalones, y respiro profundo, como si hasta ahorita no hubiera podido hacerlo. Miró a Cristian como si estuviera esperando alguna demostración de triunfo de su parte.

— buenas noche, porque yo me iré a dormir, nos marchamos en la noche.— dijo Cristian inclinando la cabeza.

El Escocés asintió.

— No me olvidaré de esto

— Ya lo creo — dijo Cristian medio sonriendo.

— Pero si lo hiciera. ¿ estarías dispuesto a repetir la lección?

— Me juzgas mal — murmuro Cristian — Nunca malgasto mi tiempo con cosas inútiles.

Mc Cullough hizo un gesto de disconformidad y abrió la puerta. Me di cuenta que se sentía acosado. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el hombre que tenía en su casa era una serpiente de cascabel. Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Miré a Cristian preocupada.

— me parece extraño que halla aceptado liberarnos así tan de fácil.¿ Porque no lo tomaste como escudo para que nos liberarán? ¿Y si no deja que nos vallamos?

— No hubiera servido de nada como escudo. Quizás a sus hombres no les importaría que lo matara. Su vida vale muy poco comparado con la fortuna que represento. Además, no podría contar con que tendría a Claire, ella no me ayudaría. Y también estas tu de por medio, mi dulce Anastasia. No puedo permitir que corras riesgo. Ya has tenido bastante. Tampoco podría dejarte. Y no te preocupes que no es tan tonto, cumplirá su palabra.

— Lamento ser un estorbo! — dije disgustada.

—Creo que no me entiendes.

El tono de su voz me hizo vacilar.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

— Que te necesito demasiado. Tu seguridad no es una carga para mi. En lo absoluto.

Me miró de frente. Quería pensar en lo que el acaba de decir, tenía dudas. Podía aceptar que significaba algo para el, en realidad quería creerlo, pero dudaba que hubiera algo más que deseo o atracción física y compasión, necesitaba saberlo.

— Si estabas tan preocupado por mi ¿Por qué no has querido recuperarte? ¿por qué has permitido que te cocinara ese maldito caldo que seguramente ni tomabas? ¿Porque has dejado que me esforzara?

— No, no, te equivocas. He tomado todo lo que me preparabas.

— Has hecho que Sawyer robara comida de la cocina, yo me di cuenta. Lo vi cuando te daba ese trozo de pavo.

— si pero ni lo probé — el estaba sorprendido de que me hubiera dado cuenta.

— Pero has confiado en él y en Leopold también. el estaba allí ese día. Creo que todos los hombres lo saben y se han estado riendo a mis espaldas por estar preocupada por ti como una tonta aunque el peligro ya había pasado — apreté los puños furiosa — ¿Por qué? — grite.

El guardo el cuchillo en su cinturón y me tomó entre sus brazos.

— Por que Mc Cullough te miraba a ti, todos te miraban a ti. Tal vez, al saber que ya había pasado el peligro, dejarías de ocuparte de mi y de preparar medicina para mi. Y al ver que estabas tan angustiada por mi estado, los guardias se mantendrían alejados.

— ¿Qué importancia tenia eso si aun seguías prisionero!?

— Si podría recuperar mis fuerzas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta era mejor, cualquiera estrategia de escape podría resultar exitoso.

— ¡Tanto tiempo mal gastado! Pensé que estabas ansioso de hablar con Claire para enterarte de cómo mataron a tu hermano.

— ¿Crees que tu prima habría dicho lo que yo quería saber si la enfrentaba? Yo no lo creo, y dadas las circunstancias, protegida por el Escocés, nadie podría obligarla a decir nada. He hecho que mis hombres hablaran con ella para ver de que forma podría obtener información.

— y has descubierto que el camino más seguro sería el dinero — no era una pregunta.

— Conoces bien a tu prima.

— Si. Ahora Mc Cullough sabe que es la decepción y ha sido todo en vano.

— la estrategia ha sido en vano— admitió — pero no lo lamento. Además igual saldremos de aquí hoy.

— ¿No lo lamentas? — pregunte sobresaltada.

— no, porque al menos has estado cerca, pendiente de mí — dijo con voz cálida que me encendía la sangre — estar postrado tiene algunas desventajas, que no incluyen el tratar de convencerte de que estaba al borde de la muerte cuando al mismo tiempo te hacia el amor con toda pasión con los ojos. Te juro que nunca me había sometido a una prueba tan difícil. Un hombre puede dormir para escapar del aburrimiento, soportar la compañía de otros hombres, siempre que no haya una mujer cerca, claro. En otra ocasión hubiera fingido que deliraba para así tener la excusa de estrecharte entre mis brazos.

— Yo no te habría respondido por miedo — dije yo y entre cerré los ojos con vergüenza, aunque mis labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

— ¿Y ahora? — pregunto el, y busco la respuesta con un beso.

Sentí que el fuego ardía en mis venas. Odio, dudas, heridas, todo lo olvidé y me deje envolver por esa sensación que me consumía. Me rendí con un gemido. Mis manos se deslizaron por los hombres de el. El quería satisfacer mis deseos y yo quería permitírselo; sus manos dejaron huellas en todo mi cuerpo.

Me llevó hacia el sofá entre caricias y besos. Se arrodillo y me acostó. Se acostó sobre mí; sus labios buscaron los míos; sus manos se deleitaron con mis senos. Me desvistió y me beso la espalda.

Me acomodó en su cuerpo. Estaba de espaldas y sentía el calor de su pecho. El respiró el perfume de mi cabello, murmuro mi nombre, y beso mi cuello. Me mordió el hombro y yo protesté y al mismo tiempo me reí. Estaba preparada por el éxtasis.

Nunca había vibrado así. Sus labios suaves pero firme, su pecho varonil, sus músculos, esa sed que tenía de mí; todo me excitaba. El respiraba agitado. Me acomode para permitirle que penetrara en mi cuerpo con total naturalidad. Una vez más el saboreo la dulzura de mi boca. Comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones.

En ese instante solo existía el y yo, y esta sensación que me mataba. Lo quería dentro de mí. Y cuando no pude más, me penetro, fuerte y decidido, comenzó con movimientos lentos y suaves, a medida que la sensación se hacia mas fuerte me profundizaba, mas hasta que nos movíamos al mismo ritmo, en unísono, rápido y profundo, como el solo sabía hacerlo.

— Eres la mejor mujer que en mi vida halla podido conocer. Dada las circunstancias.

Con esas palabras estaba casi a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Cuando no pude más susurre.

— No puedo aguantar mas, córrete Cristian, hazlo.

El dio unos azotes más y gritamos juntos por la fuerte llegada del orgasmo. El mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

El quedó tendido encima mío, no se cuanto minutos pasaron, pero yo me sentía cómoda donde estaba y con quien estaba, de pronto me entró el temor de quien entraría en la sala, nos verían. Obviamente.

— Levanta te Cristian, puede venir alguien.

— Que delicada eres. Deja que vean de lo que se pierden — empalidecí tanto que se le borró la sonrisa del rostro — era broma dulzura. Ven, te ayudo.

— No me parece gracioso.

Se puso de pie y se coloco los pantalones, me ayudo a conseguir la ropa, y luego espero a que me pusiera la ropa.

— Al fin regresaremos a casa, estoy cansado de esta casa.

Yo solo asentí.

Nunca sabía que decir después de cada encuentro, me daba vergüenza decir lo que pensaba; que era el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo en cuanto a darle placer a una mujer.

— estas bien?

— si — murmure.

— Por que tan callada, después de tan buena acción?

Me ruborice y baje la cabeza. El me la levanto suavemente con la mano.

— Que no te de pena, querida Anastasia. Eres una grandiosa mujer, toda una diosa y parque de diversiones para cualquier hombre — se dio la vuelta y creí escuchar que dijo — que mal por los demás, porque solo te tendré yo.

— Perdón?

— Que?

— ¿Dijiste algo?

El dudo.

— No, solo que ya me quiero ir, iré a decirle a los demás que nos marchamos, espera me aquí si te apetece.

Yo asentí y me senté en el sofá nuevamente. El se marchó dejando me sola en esa sala que ahora no podía ver de otra manera que no fuera; " un buen lugar para tener sexo". Cristian me había cambiado, ya no tenía la inocencia de jugar, ahora tenía otras necesidades.

En ese momento entró Claire. Se me acercó. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaban, y su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros como capas. Era obvio que acaba de levantarse. Sólo llevaba puesto un camisolín de seda rosa bastante escotado, que permitía ver las curvas de su cuerpo.

— Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Anastasia. Podemos escapar ahora que todos están afuera.

— ¿Escapar de aquí?

— Si! — grito Claire — si salimos por la parte de atrás no se darán cuenta, están ocupados en esa estúpida batalla que invente. Podemos hablar con el guardia. Podemos persuadirlo para que nos deje ir.

— ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría? Además nos vamos hoy, Cristian logro que nos dejaran libres.

— Es eso una mentira, no los dejará salir.

— pues te digo que sí.

— Entonces iré con ustedes

— Estas dispuesta hablar con Cristian? — eso si que era una sorpresa — ¿le dirás como murió su hermano?

— ¿Por qué no? Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Mejor se lo digo y acabamos con esta novela de misterio.

— pues se lo diré, aunque el estará muy asombrado, ¿Crees que el Escocés te dejará partir ?

— Solo si Cristian se lo ordena, le teme prima, le teme como un niño pequeño a un desconocido.

— Pues espero conseguirlo.

Ella me observo desde los pies a la cabeza. Y luego comentó

— Estas diferente, te quiero hacer una pregunta.

— claro.

— ¿Lo amas Ana?

¿Que si lo amo? A quien?

— ¿A quien? — dije confundida.

— A Cristian por su puesto

— Y-o..yo..claro que no — dije lo mas decidida que pude.

— Pues parece, lo que falta es que te enamores de él. ¿Abuso de ti?

— yo no lo diría asi, pero.. si te refieres si me "desfloro", pues para mi desgracia si.

Ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

— Se que será de mal juego, pero dime que se está protegiendo, porque no me imagino que te pasará si sales embarazada…

esa ultima palabra quedo flotando en el espacio. Embarazada? Yo?. No eso no podía ser posible. Hice un recuento de m ultima regla, y casi me ahogo al darme cuenta que tengo un mes de retraso. No eso no puede ser posible, recordé la vez que vomite. Pero eso no debe ser ninguna señal, las personas vomitaban por algo que comían, de pronto la idea del médico me asustaba.

— Anastasia..

me llamo Claire intentando de volverme a la realidad.

— no estoy embarazada, como crees.

— Eso espero. Porque el no te dará lo que quieres prima, el solo quiere placer. No lo olvides.

Esa misma tarde el Escocés nos dejo ir, y para mi sorpresa dejó que Claire nos acompañara. Yo no salía de mi sorpresa, de saber que seria tan fácil hubiera dicho a Cristian que el me acosaba y hace días hubiéramos salido de esa casa que me daba terror.

— Claire espero que estés preparada para decirme lo que quiero saber.— dijo Cristian con tono amenazador.

— No la presiones Cristian que la asustaras — dijo Leopold, era como si el no quisiera que Cristian supiera quien había asesinado a su hermano.

— Yo se lo que hago Leopold.

Leopold miraba a Claire y luego a Cristian, yo me sentía nerviosa, ¿Que pasará conmigo luego que me dejen marchar?. ¿Que haré?. ¿Podré superarme?

— ¿Estas bien? — me pregunta Cristian en un susurro.

— Si, solo estoy cansada.

Claire me hizo pensar mucho ¿Que tal si estaba embarazada? Una cosa tenia claro, no se lo diría a Cristian, no me importa ya que piensen de mi, yo tendré a mi hijo sola, como una mujer soltera puedo ser muy fuerte, ya no soy la misma chica débil e inocente que era hace un mes y medio. Soy independiente, casi toda una profesional y tenía dinero. No me hace falta un hombre para ayudarme ni cuidarme. ¿Q_ue estas diciendo? Lo necesitas, lo amas, déjate de esta tontería y díselo!. _Me grita mi subconsciente.

— No! — se me escapa un pequeño grito.

— ¿No que preciosa?

— Nada, solo quiero acostarme.

— Ya podrás descansar.

Llegamos al Heathman y entramos a la recepción, el portero nos recibió con una sonrisa, nadie se había dado cuenta que no estábamos o simplemente no les importaba.

Subimos al departamento y yo me dirigí derecho a la habitación, me sentía mareada y preocupada, no puedo estar embarazada, es que la sola idea era estúpida. En pocas horas ya no estaría aquí, y este hombre del cual me ena… para! Ya esta pensando estupideces.

Cristian entró en la habitación y se sentó a mi lado.

— Quiero que sepas que podrás marcharte en cuanto Claire me diga lo de mi hermano, te dejare libre y prometo no molestarte, lamento que nos hallamos conocido en estas circunstancias y lamento mucho haberte ocasionado tantos daños que son irreparables.

De pronto sentía ganas de llorar.

— N o tienes nada que lamentar, lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede reparar. Yo también lamento que nos hallamos conocido así y espero puedas conseguir esa paz interna que buscas con tanto anhelo con respecto a tu hermano, solo recuerda que me prometiste no lastimarla.

— Tranquila que no le haré nada. Lo prometí.

Yo asentí. El me acaricio el cabello, la mejilla, los ojos y finalmente me beso, un beso largo y apasionado, de esos que me dejan con la respiración agitada.

— Aunque me cueste admitirlo te lo diré…

empezo a decir, y en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta, el dio un soplido y dijo que saldría.

— ese es Taylor, quiere verme, y dice que te ha extrañado mucho al igual que la . van a extrañarte.

— Y yo a ellos.

El asintio, me miro por un rato más y se marcho sea lo que sea que iva a decirme quedo tendido en el aire.

Esto era todo, un largo camino recorrido, pero el final estaba a tan solo unas pocas horas, ya había llegado el momento de despedirnos y no podía hacer nada. Me iva con un vació en el alma, una cicatriz intachable y una duda que me mataba.

Hola chikos aca otro capitulo, no se verán mas Cristian y anastasia? Pues les cento que no les dire nada jeje averiguenlo en el proximo cap.

Chaito y mchas gracias por seguir leyendo chikas son lo maximos un besito nenas!

Les gusto?¿

Rewiens?¿  
preguntas?¿


	19. Muerte no tan Inocente

Aclaratoria: los personajes de est fanfic pertenecen a E.L JAMES la historia si es mia.

**Bateado por : isa criis 3**

**MUERTES, NO TAN INOCENTES**

Sentada en la cama, repase todo lo sucedido, la verdad era que no cambiaria nada. Igual y no podría, Christian Grey cambio mi vida y el modo en que veía el mundo, ya no podría ver a los hombres de otra manera que no fuera para satisfacer las necesidades de una mujer hasta hacerla explotar, o por lo menos así es mi Christian…mi? Eso ni yo me lo creo, yo quisiera creer que puede amarme, que no me dejaría ir, o que por lo menos le costara dejarme ir.

Pero no era así, el parecía estar tranquilo, y no veía ni un epise de dolor en su rostro.

La verdad no se que hacia aquí sentada, debería ir a escuchar que había sucedido. Salí de la habitación y me encontre a Christian parado frente a la silla donde se encontraba Claire.

— Si no es mucha molestia y me lo permites, podría escuchar lo que paso? — le pregunto a Christian, el asiente y me señala un asiento a su lado, yo camino mirando hacia Claire, quien no apartaba la mirada de Leopold.

Me sente y la observe, estaba inquieta, y nerviosa. No se porque sentí que ella tenía temor, pero no a Christian como yo creía sino a Leopold.

— yo también quisiera hacer una petición antes de contarte lo que sucedió.— dice Claire con voz firme pero atemorizada a la vez.

— No debería darte ningún beneficio, pero para que veas que no soy untan malo te lo concederé. Que deseas?

— Quiero que Leopold no este presente.

Todos miramos directamente hacia Leopold confundidos.

— ¿Y yo porque tengo que salir? — se defiende el.

— Por favor Christian — le suplica Claire.

— Leopold sal de la sala, espera en el corredor del elevador.

El se enfurece, pero a la final obedece. Antes de irse dio una vuelta y miro directamente a Claire, como intentando decirle algo, pero no podía.

Una vez que estuvimos sin Leopold Claire empezo hablar.

— nunca quise que esto pasará Ana, eres la prima que mas adoro, pero sabes que yo no lo hice — no entendía porque me lo decía a mi.

— Solo dinos que paso Claire, y te prometo que no pasara nada.— dije.

— Esta bien, lo haré — suspiro y miro directamente a Christian — empezare diciendo yo no lo hice, yo no mate a tu hermano.

— Te lo dije! — le grite a Christian. El me miro y frunció el ceño. yo me calle.

— Te pedí que saliera de la habitación Leopold, porque le temo. Temo que pueda suceder cuando te diga, lo que te diré.

— Claire déjate de rodeo y habla — dice Christian ansioso

— Fue Leopold

— ¿Qué tiene mi primo Leopold?

— El mato a tu hermano.

— traigan a Leopold — dijo Christian de inmediato furioso.

Sawyer y Ryan fueron a buscar a Leopold. Yo me encontraba en shok, el mismo Leopol que era primo de Carlos, lo mato!. Eso era inhumano, porque lo hizo? Tenía tantas preguntas y estaba muy nerviosa a que haría Christian.

Los hombres regresaron con Leopold, quien venía furioso, fulminaba a Claire con la mirada, la miraba con determinación, como planeando algo. De pronto de la nada sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y le apunto a Claire.

— Siempre supe que eras una perra — dijo antes de dispararle.

Un disparo se incrustó en su cuerpo. Claire suspiro, abrió la boca y los ojos con desesperación. Su ropa quedó manchado de sangre. Sali corriendo dessperada, di un grito al ver tanta sangre. Me arrodille junto a ella, y puse mi mano sobre su pecho. Ella no respiaba, su corazón ya no latía. Tenía los ojos abiertos e inmóviles. Fríos con la fría imagen de la muerte.

— No! Claire por favor despierta, Claire! — la abrase, la abrase con todas mis fuerzas, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi.

— Ahora tu, muévete hacia el centro — siguió hablando Leopold, me volteo a ver que sucede, y me encuentro a Leopold apuntando con un arma a todos, los tenía amenazados.

Mire a Christian con lagrimás en los ojos. El también me miró. Meneé la cabeza informandole que estaba muerta, el se vlteo a mirar a Leopold y yo me levante del piso.

— Otra víctima, querido primo, has destruido otro ser bello e indefenso. ¿Estas orgulloso? — le dice con énfasis Christian.

— ¿Te refieres a Claire? No vale la pena que lloren por ella. Mató a Carlos.

— Eso es mentira lo hiciste tu! — le grite.

— No mi querida Anastasia lo hizo ella.

— ¿Por qué haría eso, por que su amor no era correspondido? No vengas con mentiras ahora.

— Fue ella. Porque tenía sed de venganza. Porque le ofreció su amor y el la despreció. El le pagó con algunas joyas. Fue muy tonta en esperar algo más, y la dominó la ira cuando él no le dio lo que ella quería.

— Al juzgar por su situación, hubiera jurado que Carlos estaba drogado.— dijo Christian curioso.

— Eso fue lo que se dijo hasta que empezaron a correr los rumores. Era un hombre fastidioso y orgulloso. El pensaba que nadie lo dominaría.

— No me parece que esa mujer fuera tan tonta como para tratar dominarlo— crítico Christian.

— No, estas en lo correcto. Pero hubo indicios, sugerencias sutiles, comentarios…— señalo con malicia.

— ¿Qué tu inventaste no es cierto?

— Resultaron ser verdad, entre el tiempo que transcurrió entre que él la dejó y su muerte.

— Causaste problemas entre Carlos y Claire, y luego te ocupaste de seducirla, encendiste su ira, la persuadiste para que se vengará, y le enseñaste como hacerlo. Después, cuando ella volvió a la cama de Carlos con una sonrisa, tu le disparaste, y también la habrías matado a ella, si hubieras tenido mejor puntería, para que pareciera un homicidio y un suicidio, por eso había sangre de Claire en las sabanas…cierto! — Christian había descubierto todo en solo un momento.

— Que inteligente eres querido primo, veo que le haces honor a tu tamaño. Serías un rey estupendo sino tendría tantas ganas de matarte.

— Mientras tanto — siguió Christian revelando los misterios — tu habías estado contando rumores al rey, a mi padre. Que su segundo hijo estaba celoso y tenía muchas ambiciones. Me das asco. Una buena movida por si las cosas salían mal. Pero tan bien resulto todo, que la comunidad creyó que había sido un intento de homicidio seguido de suicidio, y reservaste una parte de la historia para que se deleitara tu parte, a la espera de que se hiciera justicia y de que yo desapareciera de tu camino.

— Muy astuto no? Pero nunca pensé que te dejarías engañar.

— Pero Claire no murió — me di cuenta en ese momento que Gastón se estaba acercando por atrás con una pistola sin hacer ruido — no podías permitir que hablará, pero ella se dio cuenta de eso cuando advirtió que la habían drogado. Corrió hacia su madre, a su hogar. Yo he corrido detrás de ella y tu estabas conmigo; el rey te había nombrado mi ejecutor.

— AH, pero había que actuar con cautela, esta el afecto de la gente de por medio. Primero había que planear tu muerte, y hacer que pareciera un accidente, pero tu quería mujer te saldo de aquel incendio, luego había que desacreditar tu figura.

— pero te has olvidado de mis fieles hombres.

— Así, cualquiera de ellos quizá trataría de vengar tu muerte sin esperar una retribución.

Gastón agurdaba impaciente el momento exsacto para poder atraparlo pero algo le decía que no era el momento. El estaba contestando las preguntas que tanto quería Christian.

— Creaste semejante plan y ese escándalo palaciego para lograr mi muerte, y tres muertes y una muerte innecesaria, como la que acabas de hacer.

Claire yacia en el piso muerta. No podía ni verla.

— ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes. Quería tener lo que tú y Carlos tenían. Estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

— Pero como hijo del amor!? No puedes reclamar ningún patrimonio porque no eres un hijo legítimo.

— Pero tengo influencias. Seré un consejero indispensable, nombrado…

— Pero no ungido. — lo interrumpió Christian — ¿qué ocurrirá cuando muera el rey? sabes que mi padre puede morir en cualquier momento porque sufre del corazón.

— te sigue Gastón en la línea de herencias, por su tu hermanastro. — dijo Leopold sonriendo.

— Un rey reticente que detesta las coronas, muy gracioso

— ¿Has cambiado de parecer? Es conmovedor ver como se preocupa por ti. Será un buen rey. claro que yo lo guiaré. Podría haberlo tenido todo si no hubiera sido por ti. Solo tenía que matarte a ti y a Rolfe y no quedaría nadie

— Rolfe? Sabes donde esta?. Dime canalla.!é

— claro que te lo diré, porque también lo mataré después de acabar contigo. Descubrí que se ha cambiado el nombre, vive con una familia de la alta sociedad también. Y para mi sorpresa descubrí que tiene un mes saliendo con la amiga de esta puta tuya

Kate? Kate estaba saliendo con alguien?

— Como lo sabes? Como se llama?

— el imbécil a estado buscando te, pero no le dieron mucha información y nadie quiso decirle tu nombre ni el de Carlos, al imbécil le colocaron el nombre de Elliot. Ahora los matare a ambos y tendré todo lo que siempre quise.

En ese momento Gastón salto encima de Leopol y lo sostuvo en el piso mientras los demás hombres se acercaron y trataron de quitarle el arma, pero no antes de que el pudiera apretar el gatilla qpuntando a Christian, una bala alcanzo el hombro de Christian. Y el la sostuvo con dolor.

Los hombres le quitaron el arma y lo golpearon un poco. Hasta que Christian les ordeno que paracen.

— Hay sueños que pueden volverse realidad — dijo Christian cansado y adolorido — algunas visiones son magníficas. Otras apestan con el olor desagradable de la decadencia, son sólo una caja donde se esconde los gusanos de la ambición, la malicia y la destrucción.

— Tranquilo Christian — dijo Gastón — en mi corte no hubiera tenido cabida. No hubiera habido lugar para el hombre que había tenido el valor de dispar a nuestro príncipe y futuro rey.. no sabía si eras insensible o cobarde, pero no te hubiera aceptado como consejero.

— tonto.— le grito con su mirada fría — Aún podrías llegar a ser rey so lo quisieras. Solo tienes que matar a un hombre, tienes un arma en la mano. úsala ya mismo. Aso no volverás a hablar de lo que "Podría" haber ocurrido.

— Un hombre? Y la señorita Anastasia donde la dejas, y los demás hombres fieles.?

— Todos entonces, ¿ Que te parece? ¿O prefieres que yo te ayude, mi futuro rey? tu ocúpate de los demás y yo de esos dos — dijo apuntando a Christian y a mi.

El con furia apunto hacia su pecho y dijo.

— nadie en esta vida merece vivir más que el Sr. Christian Grey, mi rey — y tiro del gatillo.

El disparo fue una explosión, un estallido figaz, una luz amarillenta. La bala dio en el blanco, ese hombre sabía disparar hábilmente.

Leopold cayó como un roble tallado en el corazón, como un tronco víctima de la tormenta. Gastón había elegido.

hola chikas otro capitulo mas, lamento por los q creyeron que en este capitulo sabrían si ana se queda con Christian, tendrán que averiguarlo en el proximó cap.

Como no me falta mucho para acabar la hisoria y me siento triste al respecto porq me encariñe con las niñas que comentan ( como las que no) asi que he decidido alargar la historia un poquitico mas…

Asi qe para que no rebicen a cada rato si actualizo o no,he decidido actualizar dos dias por semana, y queria que los dias los elijan ustedes.. los dias que tengan mas votaciones pues esos dos dias actualizare..

ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO 1313 : espero que halla respondido tu respuesta sobre los hermanos jeje

Gracias a LUCG , CRIS.P.C, ARIABLANCO, PAOLA y GIOCHA

Me encanta que se ENGANCHE muak!

espero se sientan satisfechas con este cap y nos leemos en el proximo captilo..recuerden ustedes deciden cuando.! Solo por esta semana actualizare el viernes y ese dia vere que dias elijieron para actualizacion va!

hasta la proxima chikas un besitos a todas.

Les gusto?¿

Rewiens?¿

Preguntas?¿


	20. vestido y diamantes

Aclaratoria: los personajes de est fanfic pertenecen a E.L JAMES la historia si es mia.

**Bateado por : isa criis 3**

**Vestido Y diamantes**

— Señorita Steele, un mensajero quiere verla — me Informo Sr. María.

La había contratado para que me ayudara a organizar todo lo de la muerte de Claire, tenía un profundo dolor que no podía llevar sola, desde ese momento, decidí abrir una pequeña oficina donde pasar el rato. Donde pudiera hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, bien sea leer, escuchar música, os implemente escapar de los demás, y maría siempre estaba ahí conmigo, para ayudarme en lo que sea, o simplemente acompañarme, ella era calmada y era respetuosa.

Me encontraba escribiendo cartas de agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de enviar flores al funeral, carta o bien sea un email si no pudieron presentarse.

Mee había encargado de recuperar el cuerpo de Claire que había quedado en el departamento de policía para ser investigado, Christian tuvo algunos percances en aclarar todo, pero al final siendo tan conocido y popular, pudo lograr su cometido. Eso si, todos se enteraron que no era solo un empresario multimillonario, sino que además era rey del ahora conocido Rutenia.

En el funeral de Claire ordene que se detuviera el reloj a la hora de su muerte, que se volvieran los espejos al contrario, que se colgarán cortinas negras en la ventana y que se preparara bebidas y comidas para los que vinieran a dar el sentido pésame. Los recibí en una enorme sala, les explique el motivo de su muerte, deje muchas preguntas sin responder y soporte miradas suspicaces también.

Me puse de pe y me acomode la falda y la camisa que había mandado a bordar de color negro, representando el duelo de mi prima.

— Hazlo pasar, María, por favor

cuando recibí al chico y lo hice sentarse para decirme su mensaje, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca me imagine esto.

— ¿El…príncipe se marchará pronto?

— Si señorita. Me han ordenado que le comunicará que habrán dos fiesta una en representación del rey y para agradecer su visita a este país, y la otra que será con motivos que nadie sabe, pero será sencilla, debido a la muerte de su primo.

Tuve que hacer un terrible esfuerzo para guardar la tarjeta en el cajón de mi escritorio.

— Como ve — dije señalando mi ropa — yo también estoy de luto. No podré ir a ninguna de las dos reuniones.

El señor puso otra carta encima de la mesa, que eran las dos invitaciones. Y dijo.

— El príncipe me ha ordenado que no acepte una respuesta negativa, señorita.

— Pero lo harás porque es mi respuesta.— dije decidida.

— Lo siento, no puedo..

el hombre saludo con una reverencia y salio de la oficina. Escuche que maría hablaba con él. Seguramente le ofrecía una taza de café, siempre lo hacia al que nos visitará.

Volví a tomar asiento y me quede mirando las tarjetas. No quería recordar lo ocurrido. Trataba de concentrarme en otras cosas, para no revivir los horrores cometidos ese día. Luego de que todo terminará yo me marche sin decir ni una palabra y sin comunicarle a nadie. Ellos solo no me vieron más desde entonces, eso fue hace una semana. No quería hablar con nadie, no soportaba la idea de tener que escucharlo decirme que ya podía marcharme, que era libre, que podía dejarlo, cuando yo no quería hacerlo. Lo amaba, y ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca. Cuando salí del edificio me dirigí a mi ahora desconocido departamento, no se como describir como se comporto Kate, casi enloqueció, no paraba de preguntarme si estaba bien. Hable con ella de todo lo que había sucedido. Ella escucho muy atenta, luego de todo; cuando ya había terminado de relatarle toda la historia lo único que me dijo fue.

— ¿ Lo amas cierto?

No tuve que pensarlo mucho, porque aunque no me guste la idea, lo amaba desde hace mucho sin darme cuenta, o simplemente no quería darme cuenta, la felicidad de una mujer existe cuando aceptamos la ignorancia de las cosas, es mejor que sufrir con la verdad de no poder tener a tu amor a tu lado.

— Lo amo locamente, locamente Kate — susurre.

Ella solo me abrazó. Como las dos teníamos la duda de que si estaba embarazada, fuimos juntas a la farmacia y compramos una prueba de embarazo. Esa noche descubrí que me encontraba embarazada. Tenia un mes y una semana de embarazo.

La verdad es que si prestaba atención no era muy difícil darse cuenta, veía mi cuerpo una noche frente al espejo y vi que tenia los pecho mas endurecidos, y no se si estaba loca pero veía mis caderas un poco mas gorditas. La verdad puede que este alucinando, pero me agradaba la idea de que tenia a un mini- Christian en mi interior.

Dejando aun lado lo dramático, le pedí que me explicara como conoció a Elliot, me dijo que la noche que desaparecí llamo a mi padre, y el solo le dijo." A de estar enojada en casa de su tía, es lo que hace, es testaruda " ella llamó a mi tía, y esa maldita perra le dijo que yo estaba en su casa. Como no quería molestarme salió de copas esa noche, y fue cuando conoció a Elliot.

— Ana, no sabes. Es el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo. Me ha apoyado mucho después que me entere de lo que de verdad te había sucedido y la verdad me siento muy feliz con él.

Yo me sentía muy feliz por ella, a pesar de que los acontecimiento no eran buenos, sentía que de verdad habíamos tenidos los sentimientos mas fuertes del mundo con nuestros amores y yo le agradecía a dios por haberme enseñado lo que era el amor. Aunque lo halla perdido antes de tenerlo. _No lo perdiste, simplemente renunciaste a él. _Me grito mi subconsciente.

Puede ser, pero mi corazón no puede con más sentimientos fuertes. Me dejaban agotada, y ya estaba agotada como para 100 años. Tenia suficiente por una larga vida.

Asi que en ese momento decidí que iría a las fiesta a ninguna de las dos, porque no quería sufrir. E ir era llevar a mi ser y mi alma hacia el purgatorio.

Leí las invitaciones, la primera era mañana a las Ocho, y la otra al siguiente día la misma hora. Al parecer tenía prisa para irse.

La agonía que me provocaban los recuerdos era intolerable. Tampoco quería recordar la última semana. Esos recuerdos me agobiaban, disputaban temor en mi, despertaba, pasión, placer y pena.

Era un día muy largo, ya era hora de irme a casa. Me despedí de María y me dirigí al coche, lancé mi bolso al asiento del copiloto y me deslicé en el asiento, lo encendí y salí a la calle. Llegue al edificio muy rápido gracias a que no había trafico.

Al llegar me encontré a Kate sentada viendo la tele, la verdad estaba desanimada asi que tome un baño, pellizque un poco de cereal y me acosté temprano.

Al despertar al otro día sentía que tenía un camión de arena encima, y no me sentía mal, pero por una extraña razón sentía remordimiento por ir a las últimas dos fiestas de Christian, la última vez que lo vería. Pero tenía que hacerlo no podría verlo a los ojos de desearle suerte y que le fuera bien, mientras mi mundo se derrumbaba en mi interior.

Kate salio a las ocho hacer algunas cosas del trabajo, no regresaría sino hasta la seis, y a mi no me apetecía salir a ningún lado, ya había terminado las clases y milagrosamente papa había conseguido que me graduara presentando algunos exámenes alegando que me encontraba fuera del país y tenia problemas de Salus. Nadie le creyó pero Hey! No se puede acusar de mentiroso al alcalde.

Me levante me di un baño, y decidí organizar el departamento, aunque no había mucho que hacer.

Al medio día ordene una pizza y comí sola en mi habitación, Kate me llamo haber si me sentía bien como la hacia todos los días desde que regrese a casa, como siempre le decía que estaba bien y que no tenía que llamarme más, que nada me pasaría. Veía de vez en cuando a Elliot en el departamento, al parecer su relación con Christian iva muy bien y se sentía feliz de haber encontrado a uno de sus hermanos, aunque sufrió mucho al enterarse que su hermano gemelo había fallecido.

Se hicieron las cinco, y yo seguía en mi cama viendo la tele.

Me levante a tomar mi ducha de la noche, al salir me seque el cabello, en ese momento llegó Kate y se metió a bañar también.

Me senté en el living un rato viendo las paredes pensando en que estarían haciendo los hombres de Christian y el propio Christian, seguro estaba de anfitrión en su reunión.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de casa, me levante atender y me encontré en la puerta a Taylor y a Sawyer. Taylor traía una caja blanco con una cinta negra atada en el medio con un hermoso lazo.

— Perdón por la intrusión, Señorita — dijo Taylor — se que no parecemos hadas madrinas, pero, vinimos a buscarla para llevarla a la fiesta.

Una sonrisa apareció en si rostro, era un placer verlos otra vez, además la presentación había sido chistosa.

— Es muy amable de su parte pero…

— Si piensa Rehusarse — dice Sawyer — lo aconsejaría que no lo hiciera. Si no vienes con nosotros, entonces Christian abandonará a todos esos aristócratas y a sus nobles esposas, a los políticos y a los soldados que no hacen otra cosa que hablar como derrotaban a los británicos hace seis años, y vendrá a buscarla el en persona.

— Esta un poco… nervioso — aportó Taylor.

— Hay poca gente de sangre azul que cumple con sus obligaciones con tanta clase, y no creo que haya nadie que lo haga como el, sin voluntad — explico Sawyer — además las cosas aquí son diferentes a como el quería, y para colmo de males ustedes no ha aceptado su invitación.

— No ha sido culpa mía. de todos modos no puedo ir con ustedes.

En ese momento salió Kate del baño y pregunto quien estaba en la puerta.

— debe venir.

— Pero no tengo que ponerme para semejante ocasión.

Taylor me dio la caja blanca que traía y yo la sujete.

— El príncipe es muy precavido. Ha ordenado que hicieran esta prenda a medida para usted.

Como yo no conseguí moverme de la impresión Kate me quito la caja de las manos y la abrió frente a los hombres. Dentro de la caja había un vestido de era blanca tan delicada que parecía una telaraña. La parte superior estaba bordada a mano, el cuello resaltaba sobre el escote. De la cintura salía la cola que estaba totalmente bordada y se abría como un abanico., con adorno de pequeños brillantes.

— No…no, puedo aceptarlo.

— Si, si puedes y deber aceptarlo Ana. — dice Kate fascinada con el vestido

— ¿Por qué duda? — pregunta Taylor — debo confesarle que el le agradecería que fuera. Se dice por allí que el la raptó y le hizo mucho daño. Si los vieran juntos, entonces todas esas historias serían desmentidas.

Mire a los hombres a lo ojos. Allí había comprensión y cierto pesar por lo que acaba de pedirme, que a pesar de todo, era necesario.

Taylor dijo con voz profunda y en un susurro, como para que nadie se enterara.

— la extraña Señorita, y quiere verla. Eso es todo.

— Si empleamos la fuerza para llevarla, nos castigara con la pena mas severa — dijo Sawyer.

— De acuerdo, si Kate me arregla el cabello iré — dije guiñando le un ojo.

— Será el mas bello de todos, porque si no mi cuerpo amanecerá flotando en el Misisipi — dijo sonriendo.

Po supuesto Kate se esmeró mucho, me hizo una coronita de rizos que iba muy bien con la forma de mi rostro. Luego me ayudo a ponerme el vestido, las medias de seda y hasta se arrodilló para calzarme los tacones bordados que venían en la caja junto con el vestido. Me alcanzó los guantes blancos. Luego salió avisarle a los hombres que ya estaba lista.

Yo recogí la cola del vestido y salí de la habitación. Salimos del departamento y llegamos rápido a nuestro destino.

En la entrada había faroles de bronce que iluminaban a los huéspedes que llegaban. En las ventanas se podía apreciar parte de la luz y el brillo que daban vida a la noche. Se oía el sonido del violín, del arpa y del pianoforte.

Cuando me acerqué oí comentarios y exclamaciones. Me pregunté si mi tía estaría cerca, pero no lo creo, ya que ella desapareció. Solté la cola del vestido y me acerqué a la entrada del brazo de Taylor. Se abrió la puerta y entramos. Había un presentador en la entrada, quien obviamente presentaba a todos las personas que entraban. Christian me tomó de la mano apenas entré me dio un beso en ella y me sonrió, luego me dejó con Sawyer. Miré a Gastón, quien se veía serio. A pesar de que Christian había pronunciado mi nombre y me había tomado de la mano, yo no lo había mirado de frente aún, simplemente no quería saber como me sentiría mirando lo a los ojos.

Era una tonta, el se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba. Tenía que emplear todas mis armas, mi astucia, mi instinto femenino para que el no supiera la verdad, que estaba embarazada de él. ¿De que serviría que se enterará de lo mucho que deseaba estar con el? ¿De que serviría que se enterará de que esperaba un hijo de el? Ninguna de las dos cosas alegrarían. Este hijo sería mío nada más, yo si lo amaré.

— La veo acalorada — dice Sawyer — quizá se apresuro mucho ¿Gusta beber algo? Hay vino y champagne helado, y también refresco de naranja que parece ser el preferido de las damas de aquí.

— Gracias, refresco de naranja entonces — respondí y me quedé mirando alrededor.

— aquí tiene — me entrega la copa con el refresco de naranja — ¿Qué tiene?

— Nada — respondí — ya se me pasará.

— ¿Esta segura señorita?

Asentí y sonreí. Me di cuenta de que el no quedo satisfecho con la respuesta. Mi mirada era suave, la verdad es que no me sentía a gusto. Trate de sacar alguna conversación. Miré a mi alrededor y que Christian caminaba detrás de la esposa del coronel. El llevaba una cruz de malta de oro con diamantes, zafiros y rubíes.

— ¿Qué significa la medalla que tiene Christian?

— La medalla de esa orden fue instruida por el bisabuelo del actual rey en 1726. Sólo la consiguen quienes demuestren valor durante una batalla en defensa del suelo de Rutenia. Christian la consiguió después de derrotar a nuestros vecinos norteños hace algunos años — Hizo una pausa — fue Carlos quien insistió en que se la otorgarán. Su padre, nuestro rey, habría ignorado el hecho, especialmente porque Carlos no había entrado en combate y por lo tanto no tendría posibilidad de recibir semejante honor.

— debe de estar…muy orgulloso — susurre.

— Creó que para el no hay nada que tenga más valor que esa medalla.

Christian se alejó de los invitados. Yo lo buscaba entre la gente, pero ni si quiera veía el brillo de su medalla.

— Imponente y seductora. Una visión que obnubila la mente, no hay otra como tu en este salón o en este continente. ¿Abririas el baile conmigo, dulce Anastasia?

hola chikas aca otro capitulo iva a ser mas largo pero resulta que se me hizo MUY largo asi que lo dividi en dos…espero que les guste y como ninguna aparte de alba pidio días pues tomare los dos dias que pidio alba….actualizare los martes y viernes =)

besitos chikas y gracias ana amo tus rewiens.

PD: no me e conectado en Factbook pero te aceptare enseguida nena muak!

Les gusto?¿

Rewiens?¿

Preguntas?¿


	21. Papel de Enamorada

ACLARATORIA: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a E. . la historia si es mia

**PAPEL DE ENAMORADA**

No era momentos para desafío, asi que me volteé y le sonreí.

— Sería un placer, pero creo que debes bailar con la anfitriona.

— No me gusta sus dientes y no me parece que sea una mujer delicada y pura. Preferiría bailar contigo.

Le brillaban los ojos. Había estado bebiendo, y estaba alegre e inquieto igual que aquella noche que jugaba con las cartas para ganar aquellas mujeres..

— ¿No te parece que sería inapropiado? ¿Por qué no me cuelgas un cartel que avise a todos que he sido tu amante?

— ¿Por qué lo haría ? No sería verdad.

— ¿Qué le importa a toda esta gente? Eso es lo que todos quieren pensar.

No se porque pero me sentía desilusionada.

— ¿Te he decepcionado, dulce Anastasia? No ha sido ésa mi intención, si es que alguna vez tuve alguna. Pero dame tu mano, y con decoro y total amabilidad, trataré de demostrar que entre nosotros no ha ocurrido nada.

Dejé que tomara de mi mano. Estaba comportando se bien, no podía reprocharle nada. Todos los invitados estaban esperando que el abriera el baile, inclino la cabeza y con arrogancia salió a bailar un vals conmigo. Me tomó como si fuera su hermana menor.

Fue una desilusión, a pesar de que su actitud era graciosa.

— ¿qué ocurre? ¿No te parece buena la actuación — pregunto el.

— No, porque yo no tengo ningún papel. Si tu haces de aburrido, ¿Qué debo hacer yo?

— ¿El papel de la sorprendida? — sugirió con ingenuidad.

— No me parece adecuado.

— ¿Complacida?

— tampoco.

— ¿Es que nada te satisface? ¿Qué te parce el papel de enamorada?

— No me queda bien — respondí terminante.

— Pero a mi sí. Si hay algo que te prohíbo es que me reprendas por eso.

— ¡No estaba reprendiendo te!

— Creo que sí, y es muy molesto. ¿Tengo sucio el cuello mamá? — dijo con tono burlón.

— Sabes muy bien que no es asi

— Se que le pago a Taylor una suma astronómica para que se ocupe de eso. Ha vuelto con nosotros ¿Sabías?

— Debe estar feliz.

— totalmente feliz, y yo también. No ha hecho otra cosa que quejarse de la vestimenta que yo llevaba. Creo que extraña vigilar las salidas por si te escapas. Ha preguntado mucho por si volverás a casa alguna vez. — me sostenía algo mas que con firmeza.

— Puedes decirle que estoy bien y que le agradezco sus atenciones, pero que ya no es necesario. Hablando de ropa…gracias por el vestido. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte . es hermoso.

— Es un vestido esplendido, solo tu puedes lucirlo. Siempre he tenido la mejor de las intenciones contigo ¿Qué te parece eso como epitafio en mi tumba?

— ¡No hay que ser tan extremista!

— Todo ha sido asi entre nosotros.

La situación estaba tornando se peligrosa, trate de cambiar de tema. Pero como siempre nada funcionaba como yo me lo proponía

La orquesta termino su música y yo Christian me dejo en la mesa donde se encontraba la mama de José y sus amigas. Me sentía un poco incómoda porque ella siempre había querido que yo aceptara a osé como mi pareja y yo simplemente lo quería como amigo. Estos últimos días el ha estado rogando me para que me casará con él, no se como se ha enterado que estoy embaraza y todo lo que me dice es que quiere ser el padre de mi hijo. Lo que me da tristeza es que el se halla dado cuenta y Christian no. La verdad no se porque me sorprende.

Me senté con las mujeres que estaban hablando sobre el Príncipe, y dando le halagos de cuan bello era. La verdad no lo soportaba, en ese momento apareció la última persona que creí que vería en mi vida. Mi tía.

— Que hermosas estas querida sobrina — dice mi tía con frialdad — Parece que hay un caballero que piensa lo mismo. El Príncipe está cautivado por tu belleza.

La más joven de las mujeres se enderezó y comentó

— A juzgar por su mirada estaba embelesado.

— No, no lo creo — protesté.

— Nadie puede ser tan observador como nosotras que ya los hemos visto juntos en otra oportunidad — aseguró la mayor de las mujeres — No te enfades, debe ser un privilegio.

— Ustedes no entienden…

— No hay nada que entender querida — dijo mi tía — he revivido mi juventud. Cometer un pecado con alguien así es cosa pasajera. Estos príncipes desvergonzados y las mujeres que tienen la buena suerte de cautivar su atención deben ser perdonados — recordó algo y siguió — No permitiré que nadie hable mal de ti en mi presencia, es indudable que muchas tienen celos.

Había momentos que mi tía me confundía, en segundo me trataba con frialdad y al segundo siguiente me defendía. La verdad es que me debe querer a su manera. De todas formas no podía odiarla, era solo una madre tratando proteger a su hija, y al igual que yo, sufrió mucho al perderla.

En ese momento me di cuenta que José también estaba en la fiesta, se acerco a nosotras y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Las mujeres no volvieron a tocar el tema, y la madre de José no paraba de sonreír cada vez que el me tocaba el brazo, la mano o simplemente cuando me veía.

El me ofreció bailar y yo acepte. No había razón para negarme.

Baile con todos los hombres que me pidieron un baile, incluso con los hombres de Christian. El, mientras tanto tenía que bailar con todas las invitadas. Mas de una vez me pregunte si los hombres eran galantes por decisión propia o por petición de Christian.

Yo bailaba y bailaba para no pensar en el malestar que sentía, ni en mirar a Christian que se encontraba cerca. Después de un rato me sentí mejor, pero sin embargo no quise beber nada más en toda la noche. Yo miraba a Christian diferente, como si algo le preocupará.

— Se ha comportado así — dijo Gastón — desde que llegamos aquí y leyó todos los mensajes que lo esperaban. Pueda que tenga razón. No he leído esos mensajes, pero sé que varios de ellos son de su padre, quien lo condena por no haber cumplido con sus obligaciones. Otros mensajes son del ministro de finanzas; otros, del secretario de asuntos exteriores, quien le comunicó que podría contraer matrimonio con una princesa de Baviera.

— Me imagino que habrá pensado Christian, sobre todo cuando por el momento tiene una difícil misión que llevar a cabo — logré decir con un gran esfuerzo.

— Totalmente de acuerdo. Su vitalidad es sorprendente. Durante los últimos meses ha dormido poco; usted ya sabes porque. Ha fortalecido las relaciones entre Rutenia y su país, Señorita Steele, y como si todo eso fuera poco, ha respondido todos los mensajes recibidos.

— Creo que es muy organizado.

— Además trabaja sin descanso, y eso nos preocupa. En especial ahora que nuestra visita a este país está por terminar.

Yo asentí sin saber que decir. Como si ya no me doliera saber que se tenía que casar con una princesa de sangre azul, ya que yo no podía cumplir sus expectativas. No se como fui tan tonta de venir y creer que no me sentiría mal. Pero ya estaba aquí y tenía que permanecer, por lo menos hasta que no me vieran y pueda irme sin que nadie se de cuenta. Mi tía se acercó a mi después de un rato y me dijo que podía acompañarla a casa esta noche. Ella quería hacer las pases conmigo y y quería que eso funcionará. Pero no lo creía posible, ella rompió el respeto que yo le tenía al ser tan mala y no ser condescendiente conmigo. Pero igual acepte ir, no me conocían por ser una persona rencorosa. Por esa razón acepte. Una rápida llamada a Kate para que supiera que no llegaría hasta mañana y me acerque a ella comunicando le que me iría con ella, y estaba lista para cuando ella quisiera irse.

Era casi media noche, y pronto se serviría la cena. Christian se me acercó. Me tomo de la mano y bailamos un vals vienés. No hablaba, pero me había tomado de la cintura con naturalidad. Era como si ya no le importará las apariencias. Estaba serio, pero sólo tenía ojos para mi. Esa actitud, había un ADIOS en silencio.

Dimos vueltas y vueltas alrededor del salón. Me sentía bien. Había algo que me mantenía unida a el; entre nosotras había una comunicación especial. Su figura era imponente. Sentía que mi corazón palpitaba; las lagrimas que se habían atascado en mi garganta me sofocaban. Recordé , la noche en que nos habíamos conocido y como me había perseguido por el salón de baile. Esta noche me trataba de otra forma , con mas suavidad. Pero en realidad no me importaba que me tratara con rudeza, si eso significara que se quedaría conmigo. Pero ese no era el caso, para mi desgracia.

Llegue a pensar que me había mandado a buscar para reparar el daño que tan torpemente había hecho, y para devolverme a mi sociedad, como el había dicho. Yo lo respetaba, aunque sabía que el esfuerzo no valía la pena.

— ¿Estas cansada de tanto bullicio? Debo quedarme hasta el final, pero puedo hacer que te acompañen a tu casa cuando gustes.

Estaba cansada y sería mejor retirarme con orgullo y decoro.

— Si — dije en voz baja — iré a casa de mi tía.

Busque a mi tía para decirle que me marchaba antes, y ella me entrego una copia de sus llaves.

Taylor me acompaño hasta el coche, y abrió la puerta para mi. Durante el viaje no hizo ningún comentario.

Fue difícil arreglarme las sola, pero al fin logre quitarme el vestido. Luego me solté el cabello y lo peine. Había estado recogido tanto tiempo que me dolía en cuero cabelludo. Me coloqué un camisón que dejaba cuando venía a visitar a mi tía y me acosté en la cama.

Sabia que no podría dormir. La verdad era mi alma que no podía halar la paz. Me quede mirando en la oscuridad.

Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba nerviosa, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar. Me di cuenta que no estaba sola, había alguien en la habitación.

Respiraba agitada. Sentía el deseo irresistible de escapar, salir del cuarto y bajar las escaleras, pero tenía las piernas entumecidas. La brisa mecía las ramas.

— Soy yo

— ¡Christian!

— Veo que te complace mi presencia — dijo con tono burlón.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

— Por la misma razón que un mendigo va a su santuario, ala espera de una bendición.

— ¡Podrías haber golpeado la puerta!

— ¿Para ser rechazado? Era un riesgo muy grande, además tu tía ya esta en casa.

El se había acercado. Estaba temblando, pero de felicidad. Me enfurecía que pudiera excitarme con tanta facilidad, que podía dominar mis emociones. Alejarme de el, y luego venir a buscarme y hasta entrar en la habitación después de escalar por la ventana.

— Vete de aquí, no me importa que seas un príncipe, no puedes hacer esto.

— he trepado la ventana después de haber intentado en las otras cuatro. Después de todo eso ¿Por qué crees que habría de irme sin mi recompensa?

Se estaba riendo de mí. Sin duda aún estaba un poco ebrio. Estaba dispuesto a echar a echar a perder toda esta noche por ¿ un capricho, una broma, una apuesta? No le importaba las consecuencias; el solo quería divertirse conmigo!.

— Tendrás que irte aunque no quieras — dije terminante y molesta a la vez.

— ¿Así me recibes, dulce Anastasia? ¿No hay un beso? Recuerdo que una vez no tuve que pedírtelo ¿Debo vivir de recuerdos? — dijo y me toco el brazo.

— Que estés aquí es un sueño, vete y haremos de cuenta que nunca viniste.

— ¿Quieres que me marche y te deje durmiendo, asi desprotegida y sola? Soy un hombre, no un fantasma que puedes hacer desaparecer a tu antojo. Te necesito, una llama de deseo consume mi corazón, y quiero que tu apagues esa llama

el tono de su voz me decía que no se echaría atrás. Trate de escapar, pero el no me permitió que llegará a la puerta. Entonces me quede quieta. En la oscuridad trate, en vano, de distinguir un uniforme blanco. No podía controlar mi respiración. Estaba temblando de ira y nerviosismo.

Tendría que persuadirlo y tuve una idea. Tome un cojín y lo arroje lejos de la puerta. El corrió al rincón dando me tiempo de llegar a la puerta. Pero me atrapó y se río.

— Una vieja treta — dijo sonriendo.

— Tengo una mejor si quieres — dije y lo golpeé con mi puño.

A juzgar por su gruñido lo tomé desprevenido. Apenas lo golpeé en la boca. El vacilo un instante y yo aproveche para abrir la puerta y correr hacia las escaleras.

El corrió tras mi. Me recogí el camisón para no caerme. Con cada peldaño que el bajaba, la madera crujía bajo sus pies. Me estaba alcanzando. No me animaba a mirar atrás. Quería llegar a la planta baja, allí tenia mas lugares donde esconderme.

Una mano como de acero me tomo del hombro y grité. El tropezó y con desesperación se aferro a la baranda. Caímos al suelo, pero afortunadamente el cayo debajo de mí, y amortiguo el golpe. Me quedé quieta , jadeaba y sentía que mi corazón palpitaba.

—¿Estas bien? — me preguntó entre caricias.

Cerré los ojos, no me dolía nada.

— Creo que si.

El me soltó y beso mi cabello.

— Me parece que has aprendido bastante de mí.

— No lo suficiente para derrotarte.

— Quien puede saberlo. Si estas en mi victoria, entonces ¿ Donde esta el placer?

— ¿Te he lastimado? — le pregunte.

— Llevare las cicatrices todo mi vida — me acaricio la cadera, la espalda y mis SENOS . Trate de ver su rostro, pero estaba oscuro. Ya no estaba ofuscada sino confundida. Le toque la boca, el estaba sangrando.

— No es nada — dijo el.

— No, una herida en el alma no cicatriza, es mas funesta que el odio de un padre, o la muerte de un joven guerrero

el no tenía culpa de que su sangre fuera azul, y que el honor y las obligaciones fueran un obstáculo entre nosotros. Había tratado de protegerme, otro hombre de su posición hubiera dejado me sola con mi sufrimiento. El había vuelto a mi sin pensar en las consecuencias. Al principio me había causado gracia su actitud en el cuarto, después de todo había invadido mi intimidad. Pero estaba apenado.

— ¿Me dejas que te cure? — le pregunte.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Con palabras amargas? ¿Me atormentaras con palabras amargas?

— Con las que buscabas…con amor..felicidad.

el permaneció quieto. Finalmente, dijo con cierta renuencia.

— ¿A que precio?

— Ninguno.

— ¿Y las lágrimas? — pregunto con voz suave.

No me había Doda cuenta de que estaba llorando.

— Dicen que la sal es buena.

— Es sacramental — toco mis lagrimas y se persigno — pero si esa es una forma de olvidar, no la aceptaré.

— No, no — dije con voz quebradiza — quédate en mi memoria, aunque solo sea eso.

— Para siempre. te doy mi palabra…para siempre — susurro.

Me acarició la cara y me besó. La sangre de el y las lagrimas mías se mezclaron en nuestro beso que sello el pacto de promesa. El beso fue apasionado. Lo acaricie y lo abracé con intensidad. Estaba sedienta de el. Algo ardía en mi interior, quería ser parte de el, quería que el fuera parte de mi. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello.

Su boca me quemaba. Me abrazo mas y mas, como si quisiera calmar el dolor. Habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Estábamos absortos, ensimismados, desafiábamos el tiempo, solo queríamos vivir el presente.

Christian me acarició la espalda, la cadera. Me levanto el camisón y se deleito con mi piel y las curvas de mi cuerpo, sabía que encendía su sangre.

Le desabroche la chaqueta y le acaricie el pecho. El se quito la cinta azul de la que colgaba su medalla. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y la puso debajo de mi como almohada. Se quito la camisa y el pantalón. Luego, me termino de quitar el camisón. Nuestros cuerpos volvieron a unirse como si estuviéramos imantados.

El se inclinó para besar mis senos. Yo deje que mi manos se deslizaran por su pecho varonil, su abdomen y su pene.

—Anastasia — dijo el — ángel misericordioso, dueña de mi corazón ¿Me dejarías entrar o seguiremos viviendo esta dulce agonía hasta que te suplique de rodillas? ¿Hasta que quede ciego y mudo?

— Mudo nunca, porque sería como tener la mitad de ti, y esta noche quiero tenerte entero.

Se acostó sobre mi, y penetro con decisión. Me quede sin aliento, la acaricie y lo incite a que se adentrara mas y mas en mi cuerpo.

El murmuro mi nombre y beso mi cuello, mis ojos y saboreo mi boca una vez mas. Entonces llegamos al éxtasis. Cerré los ojos y advertí que el temblaba y vibraba por dentro, que me deseaba y experimentaba placer. No dejó ninguna región sin explorar. Yo me entregué por completo, y lo recibí con los brazos abiertos. Estaban obnubilaba mis sentimientos. Grite y el me abrazó. Estábamos sumergidos en el éxtasis. La sensación era intensa que se parecía al manto mágico y celestial; ansiaba que llegara el futuro para disfrutarlo, entonces recordé que mi futuro no estaba al su lado.

— Regocíjate conmigo, mi amor — dijo el — el paraíso es nuestro.

Penetro en mi por ultima vez. Respirábamos agitados. Después de un momento nos tranquilizamos, y comenzó a enfriarse mi piel. Desapareció el júbilo que había hecho olvidar mi angustia.

Sentí que los peldaños lastimaban mi espalda. Christian estaba acostado entre mi y me aprisionaba contra el suelo. El viento de la noche era fresco, y me hizo temblar.

Christian gruño y río a la vez. Se incorporó y recogió la ropa. Luego, me levanto en brazos y subió las escaleras.

Ya estábamos llegando a la planta alta cuando vimos que encendieron una luz. Se abrió una puerta y apareció mi tía. Con una bata de muselina azul, y el cabello suelto. Se interpuso en nuestro camino.

— Bien — dijo y me miro que estaba desnuda en los brazos de Christian, el también estaba semidesnudo.

— Buenas noches señora — dijo el amablemente.

— Me pareció oír a una perra e celos

Christian la miró con desconfianza.

— seguro estaba soñando.

— Le ordeno que se marche de esta casa.

— ¿Me ordena?... eso no se hace.

— ¡Esto es intolerable!

— ¿Quién me lo prohibirá? Ah, tal vez esta celosa. ¿Quiere que llame a Gastón, Sawyer o Ryan?

Era obvio que mi tía no olvidaba a esos nombres.

— Se van! Fuera de mi casa! Los dos! Llévate a tu perra!

— Con mucho gusto me la llevo, pero la única perra aquí, es usted. — dio una cínica reverencia y bajamos las escaleras. — Vístete, te llevare a tu casa, donde deberías estar.

Era un día hermoso y soleado cuando me desperté en mi cama. El sol brillaba sobre la condecoración de Christian, que estaba sobre la almohada. Christian no estaba. Me había dejado sola.

Hola chikas aca otro cap. Lamento decir que mi beta ha desaparecido del mapa..asi que si encuentran algun error ortografico pido disculpas, es q mi trabajo no me permite tener tiempo de revisar, pero he tratado de no tener tantos errores…espero les guste el cap. Y estoy muy contenta con las chikas que comentas un besito para todas…

PD: hay una chika que me escribia todo el tiempo a mi whasaap y de un dia al otro dejo de hacerlo y no se a conectado mas..por alguna razon estoy preocupada por si le paso algo..asi que MAGY si sigues leyendo comenta una carita para saber que estas bien =)

Espero halla llenado sus expectativas y este cap. Lo hice mas largo solo por ustedes besitos..

Les gusto?¿

Rewiens?¿

Preguntas?¿


	22. Costumbre

ACLARATORIA: los personajes de esta pelicula pertenecen a E. la historia si es mia =)

**COSTUMBRE **

¿Desesperada? ¿Desilusionada? ¿Deprimida? ¿Impactada? ¿En shock o Sorprendida?

No se cual de todas estas palabras se identificaban ha como me sentía. Puede que todas juntas a la vez. O talvez nada, en este momento no tenía corazón el se lo había llevado sin ni siquiera pedirme lo.

Porque, ¿Enserio? ¿Que creía que podía pasar en la mañana?, por un momento mientras nos encontrábamos en mi cama haciéndonos cariños y mimos, pensé que se quedaría conmigo, que mandaría a todos a la mierda por mi. Fui tan ilusa de pensar que me preferiría a mi, entre todos esos lujos de ser Rey, pero, vamos, ¿Quien dejaría eso por mi?.

Tenia tantas preguntas, como, ¿Por qué no me quería? ¿Cómo hacía para no sentir que me lastimaba cada vez que se iba después de cada encuentro? Me hace sentir como un objeto que esta destinado a complacer sus deseos banales sin recibir nada a cambio, pero no tenia porque reprocharse lo, fui yo la que accedió sin nada a cambio. No entiendo como no puedo decirle que lo amo, o será que no lo amo, y lo que siento es necesidad de alguien conmigo. Talvez lo único que quiero es atención y no un esposo. La verdad es que estaba muy asustada de lo iría a ser mi vida en adelante. Como por ejemplo. ¿Qué le diré a mi hijo, cuando pregunte por su padre? Puedo decirle que a muerto, pero no me gusta mentir.

Por ahora lo único que quería era deshacerme de este dolor tan agudo que sentía por el regreso de el a su país.

— ¿Ana estas bien? — me pregunta Kate entrando en mi habitación. — creí que dijiste que te quedarías con tu tía.

— No, nunca mas planeo verla, es una zorra.

— ¡Te lo dije! Nunca me agrado. Pero quiero saber ¿Que paso?

— Pues si te refieres al baile. Me fue bien. Y luego yo..solo..

— Estas pálida ana, que paso después.

— el me siguió a casa de mi tía y nos acostamos — admití avergonzada.

— no te avergüences de tus actos , tu lo amas, el que debería estar avergonzado es el. Apuesto a que te dejo después de eso!

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que taparme la cara y llorar como una tonta que era.

— Ssh ssh querida niña, no llores — dijo Kate mientras se unía conmigo en la cama y me abrasaba — todo pasará, el se irá y tu podrás empezar tu vida desde cero dejando lo en el pasado.

— no puedo aunque quiera. El siempre estará conmigo de alguna manera — tenia que decirse lo a alguien o moriría.

— no digas eso…el no se quedara en ti nunca, yo te ayudare a olvidarlo, no habrá nada que te recuerde a el.

— Estas equivocada.— me senté y crucé las piernas, soltando lágrimas entre sollozos. — Kate…yo…

— Habla ana, porque estas asustando me, te pego alguna enfermedad?

Yo me reí por su conclusión.

— ¿que es tan gracioso?

— Pues que la enfermedad que el me pego, se me quitara dentro de nueve meses — me encogí de hombros, en un gesto que demostraba lo obvio.

Ella al principio no entendió mi broma sin gracia. Al comprender a lo que me refería se tapo la boca con ambas manos sorprendida.

— ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Ese idiota te embarazo?

— No seas así Kate, el no tiene la culpa…yo..

— Tu nada Ana, el tiene la culpa por ser tan irresponsable, como va a dejarte sabiendo que estas embarazada, eso no es de humanos que no le interesa su hijo! — gritaba histérica.

Ella estaba furiosa, pero comprendí que ella estaba equivocada. Porque nunca sabría si le importa o no. Porque yo en ningún momento le dije que estaba embarazada. Kate al darse cuenta de su error, comento.

—¿ No se lo dijiste cierto? ¿O si?

Yo negué con la cabeza

— Ana! Tienes que decírselo. Se va a ir y tu nunca se lo pensabas decir?

— la verdad no. Yo no quiero decírselo para que crea que lo quiero amarrar a mi. Yo no quiero que este conmigo por obligación, yo quiero que el me ame. Y si no me ama no lo quiero conmigo — solté algunas lagrimas.

— ya mi niña, ven aquí — me atrajo hacia ella e hizo que recostara la cabeza en sus pierna, mientras me acariciaba el cabello iba diciendo — no te obligare a nada, pero pienso que deberías decírselo, simplemente porque el es el padre de ese bebe que tienes en tus entrañas. Pero si no quieres confesarse lo es esa tu decisión, y yo te apoyare vale…ahora escucha lo que haremos. Iremos al medico a que te revisé y vea cuantos meses tienes, para que chequeen que todo esta bien, y esta sano. Luego quiero que salgas de esta habitación a seguir con tu vida. Quiero que vallas a ese entrevista de trabajo que te han llamado, quiero que salgas a respirar aire fresco, a la peluquería, a darte un masajes, a una piscina..quiero que vivas ana! Que vuelvas hacer la misma que antes. Y por ese bebe no te preocupes que papa no le hará falta. Tu serás la mama y yo seré su segunda mama. No le hará falta un padre.

Ella tenia razón, no necesitaba de un hombre para seguir adelante.

— OK —estuve de acuerdo — y para contestar tu pregunta de cuantos meses tengo, debo tener casi dos. Me duelen los senos — reclame y ella se río.

— Ya vendrán los apetitos. —hizo una broma.

— no se si sea posible, pero creo que ya tengo uno.

— Cual será?

— Quiero helado de chocolate — y ambas sonreímos.

Esa mañana Kate concertó una cita e el ginecólogo, para ver como iba con este baby que vendrá muy pronto.

Decidí ir a la oficina haber como iban las cosas con María.

— Hola señorita, creí que no vendría— dijo cuando me vio llegar.

— Porque no lo haría. No tengo nada mas que hacer hoy.

— No ira a la despedida del Príncipe Christian? Todos hablan que será su ultimo día aquí.

— la verdad María, no me apetece ver a ese señor.

— debería decírselo Señorita, y disculpe que me meta en sus asuntos, pero no aguanto mas , el merece saber la verdad.

— Como es que todos se dan cuenta y el no! — dije furiosa — hasta José se dio cuenta, y no entiendo como!

— Yo se lo dije — dijo avergonzada .

— Porque lo hizo?

— porque el parece un buen hombre, y se preocupa por usted, el me pregunto si usted estaba bien, y pues yo le dije que eso era el embarazo.

— y como sabe usted eso.?

— ay mi niña, soy mayor, y me doy cuenta de todo. Últimamente piensa mucho, va demasiadas veces al baño, toma mucho liquido y su apetito parece cada vez mayor. La veo melancólica y tiene una expresión diferente en el rostro. La veo afligirse cada vez que menciona a el Señor Grey y aunque me da pena admitirlo, sus senos ya no tienen la contextura débil de una muchacha joven, no se ofenda pero, se le nota mas mujer, y debo deducir que lleva como un mes y medio de embarazo porque no tiene rastro de barriga aun, pero si se le han ensanchado un poco las caderas, solo un poco, pero una mujer vieja como yo, se da cuenta de todo.

No pude más, me senté en el sofá que había en la ante sala y comencé a llorar.

— ¿por qué lloro tanto? — me queje mientras se me salían las lágrimas.

— eso es normal, sus hormonas están alborotadas — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa — todo estará bien señora, solo debe relajarse, y no pensar tanto. Todo saldrá bien.

Yo asentí sin saber que mas decir.

— ¿Usted cree que deba ir?

— absolutamente.

Asentí, y me levante después de tomar un respiro.

— estaré en la oficina por si me necesita. — dije dirigiendo me a la oficina.

— Señorita? — me llamo, y me volteé. — no le serví café porque le hace daño, pero le he puesto un jugo natural — dijo sonriendo.

— Gracias María te lo agradezco.

Estuve gran parte del día leyendo noticias que publicaron sobre la fiesta de despistada en honor a el. Leer eso me hacía sentir peor, pero en estos momento era la persona mas masoquista del mundo.

— señorita Steele? — dijo maría llamando a la puerta.

— Adelante.

— El señor Delacroix quiere verlo, lo hago pasar?

— Si maría, gracias.

Me enderecé un poco para recibir a José, que continuamente me ha estado visitando esta ultima semana.

— Ana, como estas? Te has retirado de la fiesta sin despedirte de mi. — me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

— si lo se, perdona es que estaba un poco cansada. — dije un poco avergonzada, María tenia razón, el me quería y yo siempre lo evitaba.

— Vine a invitarte para que seas mi compañera en la fiesta de hoy — no esperaba eso — si aceptas claro.

— La verdad no se si iré, no me apetece pasar un tiempo incomoda.

— Estarás conmigo Anastasia, por favor solo olvida lo. Me tienes a mi.

—Sabes que no puedo olvidarlo.

— Lo harías si aceptaras casarte conmigo.

— Pero no lo haré, no soy tan egoísta. Mejor cambiemos de tema si.

— como quieras. Como estas, me refiero al bebe, te has sentido bien?

—si, gracias — dije sonriendo, no podía evitar una sonrisa cada vez que me hablaban de el— me siento cada vez mejor.

— Has hablado con tu padre? Me dijo que tiene un buen trabajo para ti.

— quiero conseguir mis propios trabajo, y no a costa de su nombre, iré a una entrevista mañana. En una agencia de publicidad.

— Me parece bien, cualquier decisión que tomes.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más hasta que se le hizo tarde para una conferencia y tuvo que irse, yo aproveche ese momento para llamar a mi padre, el trato de persuadirme que trabajara con el, pero yo lo rechacé amablemente.

Al rato me llamo Kate avisando me que consiguió una cita para ese mismo día en la tarde. Yo dije que pasaría a recogerla en cuanto ella estuviera lista.

Arregle unos papeleos que tenia pendiente de la universidad y prepare todo para la entrevista de trabajo, cuando estaba arreglando las últimas hojas, encontré la carta de invitación de la cena de hoy. La releí y me memoricé una frase … " Que nos honre con su presencia".

Revise el horario en mi reloj, eran alas tres, la cita era a las cuatro y media. Y todavía me quedaba tiempo para arreglarme para la fiesta que empezaba a las ocho de la noche, después de todo, ¿Qué mas puedo perder?

Llame a José y le dije que si lo acompañaría, el no cupo en si de felicidad y dijo que pasaría a recogerme a las seis en punto. Pero yo le dije que lo vería allá.

Llegue a casa antes, le dije a María que cerrara la oficina temprano y se fuera a casa, porque yo no regresaría. Ella me sonrió y me deseo suerte, ella era simplemente encantadora.

Llegue a casa antes y me sorprendió conseguir a Kate con un chico muy guapo.

— Ana! No sabía que vendrías tan pronto te esperaba como dentro de media hora.

— Decidí venir antes.

— Que grosera soy, te presento a Elliot. — dijo mientras se levantaba y Elliot me extendía la mano.

— Mucho gusto Anastasia, es un honor conocer a la mujer que enfrento a mi hermano con tanta mordacidad , me ha contado maravillas de ti.

Yo me ruborice, el tan solo nombramiento de su nombre me ponía nerviosa.

— gracias, es un gusto también saber que lo hallas encontrado, mis condolencias por la perdida de tu otro hermano.

—Gracias, muy amable de tu parte. Que pequeño es el mundo cierto?

Estuvimos hablando hasta que se paso media hora y yo me fui a bañar para ir a ¡ la cita. Kate le contó a Elliot pero le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a nadie. Y el dijo que cumpliría con su promesa, pero que no le parecía bien que se lo ocultara a su hermano.

Debajo del agua caliente, reflexione de cómo me sentiría cuando Christian se marchara, simplemente era doloroso. No podía pensar en otra palabra mas traumática que "DOLOR", seria como la destrucción de todos mis sentimientos, y para ser mas clara, de todo mi ser.

Simplemente no entendía o no quería entender, como una persona podía enamorarse de su secuestrador, luego de semejante trauma. Una persona normal no haría eso, claro esta – pero como yo no soy normal- me enamore perdidamente.

Salí de la ducha obligando me a no pensar en ello, hasta que fuera el momento. Me coloque un pantalón de vestir color negro, con una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y me puse unos zapatos de medida moderada color rojo. Sería madre, traumatizada, pero para el mundo, seré la misma fuerte, astuta y "hermosa" Anastasia Rose Steele.

Una rápida vista al espejo, vi que mi cabello no tenia arreglo, asi que solo lo seque y lo cepilla, colocando lo de lado. Un poco de maquillaje suave, y estaba lista.

— Muy bonita — comento Kate cuando íbamos en el coche.— siempre lo estas.

— Eso lo dices, porque me vez con buenos ojos, soy un desastre de persona.

— Calma, eres un desastre hermoso.— me lanzo un beso mientras conducía su mercedes.

Llegamos al consultorio y no había muchas personas, la verdad solo había dos. Asi que esto no me llevaría mucho tiempo. Llevaba la prueba de embarazo en mi cartera por si sería de ayuda. Llevaba la prueba de test de embarazo que compre el otro día en la farmacia para confirmas mis sospechas.

— Anastasia Steele?

Llamo el doctor.

— Aquí — respondí levantando me del asiento, Kate me siguió.

Pasamos al consultorio, dentro había un gran escritorio. Del lado derecho había unos monitores con una pequeña pantalla, había a su lado una camilla. Era donde se hacían las ecografías. E escuchado que las hay en 3D

— Siéntese por favor — dijo el doctor mientras sacada del gabinete del muble a sus espaldas; una planilla en blanco.

Tome asiento frete a el, miando a mi alrededor; en las paredes colgaban fotografías de bebes, mujeres sonriendo, y fotos donde salía una familia muy numerosa.

— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Paúl.

— Igualmente, mi nombre es Anastasia Steele, y ella es mi amiga

Katherine Kavanagh — dije con una pequeña sonrisa amable. El parecía simpático.

El sintío con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Y bien, que la trae por aquí?

— Pues creo que estoy embarazada — dije dudosa y con temor, Kate me dio con el codo — mas bien, estoy segura que lo estoy.

— Ya veo, y como la sabe? — dijo anotando algo en su libreta, mirando me alternativamente

— Pues, he comprando una test de embarazo y ha salido positivo — dije sacando la de mi bolso y colocando la encima del escritorio.

El la tomo y la miro, asintiendo.

— Efectivamente, se encuentra embarazada.

Me dio un escalofríos.

— y cuenta me Ana, cuantos años tiene? — dijo colocando se de pie y caminando a donde se encontraba unos aparatos que servían para medir y pesar.

— 21 — respondí

— Tengo curiosidad, su apellido me parece conocido, es usted la hija del alcalde?

— si, exacto. — asentí.

— un gusto conocerla, es su padre un hombre grandioso. Bueno… le voy a pedir que se quite los zapatos y se pare aquí, para medirla y pesarla, si es no es mucha molestia.

Yo me levante inmediatamente y me saque los zapatos. Me dirigí hacia donde el me había indicado y me coloque encima del medidor.

— parece derechita..eso..asi — tomo la medida y la anoto en su libreta— Usted mide un metro cincuenta y cinco, por si no lo sabía y sentía curiosidad — sonrió.

Yo sonreí amablemente.

— Es usted siempre tan silenciosa? Porque entonces hará la comunicación un poco dificultosa — sonrió haciendo broma.

— no siempre doctor, es solo que esta nerviosa.— respondió Kate desde su asiento.

— ya veo, coloque aquí para pesarla — yo lo seguí y me monte encima del pesador. — listo ya puede bajarse.

— cuanto pesa esa flacucha doctor? — dijo con tono burlo Kate, yo la mire con ojos de querer asesinarla.

El doctor río y dijo

— tan solo cincuenta kilos, pero pronto ya no será "flacucha".

Se dirigió a su asiento y yo regrese al mío también, colocando me los zapatos nuevamente.

— Bueno ana, por ahora no puedo hacerte una ecografía porque es muy prematuro, cuando fue tu ultimo periodo?

— la verdad no recuerdo exactamente la fecha pero fue hace mas o menos, mes y medio, como por el 14 o 15 talvez.

— listo, bueno te haré la cita para el mes que viene, en la fecha 30, y podremos hacerte una ecografía intro-vaginal, para verificar ese feto, que crezca sano y fuerte te parece?

yo asentí.

Por ahora te voy a mandar unas medicamentos que son vitaminas y tomaras acido fólico vale?

— listo

— OK, Ana espero verte pronto, y tomate todo con calma , OK. Come muchas frutas, puedes hacer ejercicios normal, no pasa nada. Si es que los haces. Y te veo el treinta — dijo sonriendo y dando me la mano.

— ha sido todo un gusto, lo veré el mes que viene entonces.

— Si gustas puedes venir con tu pareja para que vean a su bebe en ese monitor — dijo apuntando a la pequeña pantalla — hasta puedo darte una foto.

— Muchas gracias, pero el padre..el..simplemente no esta.

— OH, disculpa me.

— esta bien, no pasa nada. Nos vemos luego — me despedí y salimos del consultorio.

— Eso fue fácil — dijo Kate sonriendo — ahora iremos a comprar un hermoso vestido, hoy impactaras a el cabeza de chorlito de tu padre mi amor— dijo hablando con mi barriga, fue chistoso y atemorizante a la vez

— Creo que no será necesario — dije apuntando al coche que estaba estacionado afuera del consultorio, donde estaba taylor parado con una caja negra y un lazo blanco encima — se le esta haciendo costumbre, me gusta.

hola chicos aca otro cap. Espero* **como siempre** *que les guste y llene sus expectativas.

ANA MARIA V.G ; niña amo tus comentarios eres tan..efusiva =)

Kiero agradecer a todas las chikas que comentan me hacen muy feliz, con cada comentario.

Alba, andrea, guest , cris.p.c , luCG, giocha sheblunar, paulaeja1.. creo que no terminaria hoy de agradecer a todas las que comentan

Zafiro azul cielo: se te extraña mucho, aunque no me crean ya me acostumbre a ustedes, me gustaria tenerlas a todas en mi Factbook =(

Como siempre aca les dejo mis cuenta y lamento decir que ya esta historia esta llegando a su final, y me siento triste, quedan como dos capitulos o tres como maximo para acabar. A sido un placer compartir mi humilde historia y les comunicare a todas * que tenga en mi cuenta * la proxima historia!

kassiamartins5

robstengrey

les gusto?¿

rewiens?¿

preguntas?¿


End file.
